Marked Men: Neji
by lokifan19
Summary: Con sus pantalones de cuero ajustados y un borde afilado que lo hace peligroso, Neji Hyuga es la fantasía rocanrolera de cada chica. Pero Tenten Ama ha dejado de rondar por el lado salvaje con los chicos malos. Ella no quiere ceder ante el calor que ve en los ojos claros y atormentados de Neji.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos! He vuelto con la adaptación de la siguiente novela de esta saga. Esta vez es un NejiTen pero seguirán apareciendo Sakura y Sasuke tranquilos jejeje.**

 **Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen.**

 **Aquí un breve resumen.**

 **Introducción**

Con sus pantalones de cuero ajustados y un borde afilado que lo hace peligroso, Neji Hyuga es la fantasía rocanrolera de cada chica. Pero Tenten Ama ha dejado de rondar por el lado salvaje con los chicos malos. Ella no quiere ceder ante el calor que ve en los ojos claros y atormentados de Neji. Tiene miedo de quemarse de las chispas que saltan ante su combustión espontánea, aún cuando su contacto la prende en fuego.

Neji no puede resistirse a la Belleza Sureña con piernas kilométricas en botas de vaquero que desafía todas sus expectativas. Sin embargo, cuanto más cercano se siente a Tenten, menos parece conocerla. Mientras él está tentado a meterse bajo su piel y bajo ella en todos los sentidos, sabe de primera mano lo que sucede a dos personas con ideas muy diferentes acerca de las relaciones.

Podrá el fuego arder en un amor duradero... o consumirá sus sueños y los convertirá en cenizas?


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1**

 _Tenten_

 _Así comienza todo..._

Estaba totalmente en contra de todo lo que se suponía que debía hacer en mi nueva vida: pedirle a un chico realmente lindo de una banda que me llevara a casa. Había reglas. Había estándares. Sencillamente, había cosas que hacía ahora para evitar jamás volver a ser como era, y quedarme allí para esperar a Neji Hyuga iba directo a lo alto de la lista de los no. Había algo en él, observándolo lamentarse y comprometer a la multitud mientras estaba en el escenario, que volvía a mi normalmente sensible cerebro, masa blanda.

Sabía que no debía preguntarle a mi mejor amiga lo que estaba mal conmigo.

Ella estaba en todo acerca de chicos cubiertos con tinta de la cabeza a los pies y llenos de joyas en lugares que el Señor nunca destinaría a que los chicos se perforaran. Ella solo diría que era el encanto de alguien tan diferente, alguien que obviamente no era mi tipo, pero yo sabía que no era eso.

Era encantador. Cada persona en el bar repleto tenía sus ojos en él y no podía apartar la mirada. Él estaba haciendo a la gente sentir —me refiero a realmente sentir— lo que fuera que estuviera diciendo a gritos, y eso era asombroso.

Odiaba el heavy metal. Para mí, todo eso sonaba como que estaban gritando y chillando sobre instrumentos aún más fuertes. Pero el espectáculo, la intensidad, y el innegable ambiente de poder que estaba desatando con solo su voz, había algo en eso que me llevaba a arrastrar a Sakura a la parte delantera del escenario. No podía apartar la mirada.

Claro, él era bien parecido. Todos los chicos con los que el novio de Sakura se juntaba lo eran. Yo no era inmune a una cara bonita y un buen cuerpo, de hecho, en algún momento esas cosas habían resultado ser las debilidades que me habían metido en más problemas de los que quería pensar. Ahora yo tendía hacia los chicos que me atraían en un nivel más intelectual.

Sin embargo, demasiados tragos de Patrón y cualquier loca feromona que este chico estaba emitiendo ahora mismo me habían hecho olvidar todo acerca de mis nuevos y mejores estándares en hombres.

Su cabello lucía como si solo hubiera sacudido cualquier enredo que alguna chica hubiera hecho. En algún momento durante la presentación se había desprendido de su camiseta sin mangas para revelar un torso delgado y bien musculoso que estaba cubierto desde la base de su garganta a algún lugar debajo de la hebilla del cinturón con un gigantesco tatuaje negro y gris de un ángel de la muerte. Usaba los jeans negros más ajustados que jamás había visto usar a un chico, decorados con una variedad de cadenas colgando de su cinturón a su bolsillo trasero, y ellos dejaban poco a la imaginación.

Pudo haber sido por eso que Sakura y yo estábamos ahora muy cerca de ser las únicas fanáticas femeninas en la parte delantera del escenario.

Había visto a Neji antes, por supuesto. Él venía al bar donde trabajaba en una base bastante regular. Sabía que esos ojos, ahora fuertemente cerrados mientras gritaba una nota lo suficientemente alta como para que la chica a mi izquierda tuviera un orgasmo espontaneo, eran claros, de un blanco profundo que brillaba con tolerante humor. Sabía de su afición por el indignante coqueteo. Neji era el encantador del grupo y no tenía reparos en usar eso, combinado con su desgarradora sonrisa, para conseguir lo que quería.

Sentí una cálida mano aterrizar en mi hombro y me volví para mirar a Sasuke, el novio de Sakura. Era mucho más alto que el resto de la multitud y me di cuenta por el giro de su boca que estaba listo para irse. Sakura ni siquiera esperó a que se lo pidiera, antes de volverse hacia mí con cándidos ojos verdes.

—Me voy con él. ¿Estás lista?

Sakura y yo teníamos una política de "no dejarnos atrás por un hombre", pero estaba lejos de estar lista para terminar la noche. Teníamos que gritar sobre las guitarras a todo volumen y las ensordecedoras voces que nos bombardeaban desde nuestra privilegiada ubicación, por lo que me agaché para gritar en su oído:

—Voy a quedarme un rato. Creo que voy a ver si el amigo de Sasuke me puede dar un aventón.

Vi su mirada especulativa, pero Sakura tenía su propio drama de chicos que manejar, así que sabía que no iba a tratar de decirme algo diferente. Ella enganchó su mano a través del brazo de Sasuke y me dio una sonrisa triste.

—Llámame si me necesitas.

—Lo sabes.

Yo no era el tipo de chica que necesitaba un amigo o amiga que me rescatara. Estaba acostumbrada a volar en solitario y había estado cuidando de mí durante tanto tiempo que era realmente una segunda naturaleza. Sabía que Sakura se lanzaría en picada para recogerme si no podía conseguir un aventón a casa o si llamar a un taxi tomaba demasiado tiempo, y saber que ella estaba allí era suficiente.

Vi el resto del espectáculo con extasiada fascinación, y estaba bastante segura de que cuando Neji lanzó el micrófono después de su última canción, me guiñó un ojo antes de tomarse de golpe un trago de Jameson. A pesar de todas las cosas que sabía que deberían estar bombardeando mi cabeza, ese guiño selló el trato.

Yo no había estado en el lado salvaje desde hace mucho tiempo y Neji era el guía perfecto para un rápido curso de repaso.

Desapareció del escenario con el resto de los chicos de la banda, y yo vagué hacia atrás, hacia la barra donde todo el mundo se había puesto antes de que la banda empezara a tocar. El compañero de cuarto de Sasuke, Naru, al parecer, había sido arrastrado a casa por los tortolitos. No había manera de que él estuviera fuera del bar por sus propios medios. Gaara, el mejor amigo de Neji, estaba ocupado succionando la cara de una chica al azar que nos había estado dando a Sakura y a mí una mirada diabólica durante toda la noche. Le di una mirada de tú podrías hacerlo mejor cuando salió a tomar aire, y entonces encontré un taburete vacío en el bar.

Lo que pasa con los bares de heavy metal es que hay chicos de heavy metal en cada esquina.

Pasé la siguiente hora defendiéndome de insinuaciones y ofertas de bebidas gratis de chicos que parecían no haber visto una ducha o una navaja de afeitar en años. Estaba empezando a enfadarme y, a su vez, sentir asco cuando una familiar mano con una gran cantidad de pesados anillos de plata cayó sobre mi rodilla. Me volví para mirar a los risueños ojos claros mientras Neji me ordenaba otro Patrón, pero conseguía agua para sí mismo.

—Fuiste abandonada, ¿cierto? Por la forma en que esos dos se estaban mirando el uno al otro, me sorprende que aguantaran la mitad del espectáculo.

Chasqueé el pequeño vaso contra el borde de su vaso, y le di la sonrisa que siempre había utilizado en el pasado para conseguir lo que quería.

—Creo que Naru tuvo una pelea con el tequila y el tequila ganó.

Se echó a reír y se volvió para hablar con un par de chicos que querían felicitarlo por el espectáculo. Cuando se volvió hacia mí, me miró un poco avergonzado.

—Siempre he pensado que es muy raro.

Levanté una ceja y me incliné un poco más hacia él, vi a una pelirroja con ropa demasiado ajustada dando vueltas.

—¿Por qué? Ustedes son geniales y, obviamente le gustan a la gente.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada y me di cuenta por primera vez que tenía una barra atravesando el centro de su lengua.

—¿A la gente, pero no a ti?

Hice una mueca y me encogí de hombros.

—Yo soy de Kentucky. —Pensé que eso lo explicaría todo.

—Sasuke me envió un mensaje diciendo que necesitabas un aventón a casa. Tengo que ir a sacar a Gaara de esa chica y ayudar a los chicos a cargar la furgoneta, pero si puedes relajarte por, como, treinta minutos, te daré un paseo.

No quería parecer demasiado ansiosa. No quería hacerle saber lo mucho que quería que me diera un paseo de un tipo completamente diferente, así que me encogí de hombros otra vez.

—Por supuesto. Eso estaría bien.

Me apretó la rodilla y tuve que reprimir el estremecimiento que se movió a través de mí, de la cabeza a los pies. Había definitivamente algo más, si, un pequeño toque como ese podía hacerme temblar.

Me volví hacia la barra, ordené un vaso de agua y traté de cerrar mi cuenta. Estuve sorprendida cuando el cantinero me dijo que ya estaba cubierta y un poco molesta porque no sabía a quién agradecer. Giré en el taburete y observé de cerca como las personas se abrían paso a través de un bar lleno de chicos excesivamente entusiastas y chicas demasiado obvias. Yo no era una santa por ningún lado, pero realmente no tenía ningún respeto por cualquier chica que estuviera dispuesta a degradarse a sí misma ofreciéndose para una sola noche de placer, solo porque Neji lucía caliente en pantalones ajustados.

Lo que fuera que me estaba pasando era más profundo que eso, y no podía darle un nombre. Y esta noche estaba lo suficientemente ebria —y carecía de un poco de mi antigua auto suficiencia— para ignorarlo por ahora.

En el momento en que Neji regresó, estaba fingiendo interés en una conversación que un chico que lucía como si hubiese asaltado el armario de Glenn Danzig estaba forzando hacia mí. Él me decía todo sobre los diferentes géneros de metal y por qué las personas que escuchaban a cada tipo diferente, o apestaban o eran geniales. Era todo lo que podía hacer para no meterle un chicle en la boca para que dejara de respirar su borracho y pesado aliento encima de mí.

Neji le dio al chico un golpe con el puño y puso el pulgar por encima de su hombro.

—Vámonos, Piernas.

Hice una mueca ante el apodo genérico porque había oído variaciones de él en toda mi vida. Yo era alta, no tan alta como su metro ochenta y ocho, pero mucho más alta que el uno sesenta de Sakura y realmente tenía muy largas y muy lindas piernas. Al momento estaban un poco tambaleantes y un poco inestables, pero las empujé juntas y siguieron a Neji al estacionamiento.

El resto de la banda y Gaara estaban apilados en una enorme camioneta de línea económica, y gritándonos todo tipo de cosas interesantes por la ventana, mientras se despostillaban de risa en el estacionamiento. Neji se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y utilizar el control en sus llaves para desbloquear los seguros de un elegante Dodge Challenger negro que parecía rápido. Me sorprendió cuando abrió la puerta para mí, lo que le hizo sonreír, así que me replegué en el asiento y traté de planear mi ataque. Después de todo, él era un chico que utilizaba a groupies y putas de banda arrojándose a él sobre una base diaria, y lo último que quería era ser una más.

Bajó la música a todo volumen del obviamente caro sistema de sonido y rodamos fuera del estacionamiento sin decir una palabra. Había encontrado el momento de ponerse de nuevo la camisa y ahora estaba cubierto por una obviamente, muy querida chaqueta de cuero, complementada con tachos de metal y un parche de una banda de la que nunca había oído hablar. La combinación de un lindo chico rockero, mucho tequila y el embriagador aroma de la piel y el sudor comenzaban a hacer girar mi cabeza. Bajé un poco la ventana y miré mientras las luces del centro se desteñían.

—¿Estás bien?

Incliné mi cabeza en su dirección y me di cuenta de la verdadera preocupación en su mirada clara. En la tenue luz del tablero, el círculo de brillante plateado que bordeaba la cresta exterior de sus ojos parecía como un halo divino.

—Estoy bien. No debí haber tratado de mantenerme al día con Naru durante la primera hora.

—Sí, esa no es una buena idea. Esos chicos pueden dejarte a un lado.

No le respondí porque generalmente me puedo contener por mi cuenta con alguien cuando llega la hora del juego de trago por trago, pero eso no era algo de lo que me gustara hablar. Cambié de tema corriendo un dedo sobre el evidentemente nuevo y prístino interior del auto.

—Este es un paseo muy agradable. No tenía idea de que gritar en un micrófono pagara tan bien.

Él soltó una carcajada y me dio una mirada de reojo.

—Tienes que salir del country corta venas con galletas Ten. Hay todo tipo de bandas country independientes que son geniales e incluso algunas asombrosas bandas americanas que apuesto caerías totalmente por ellas.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Me gusta lo que me gusta. En serio, ¿tu banda es lo suficientemente famosa como para que puedas permitirte un auto así? Sasuke dijo que ustedes eran populares en la ciudad, lo que está claro después de esta noche, pero incluso con esa multitud no parece que harías lo suficiente para vivir simplemente tocando música.

Era indiscreta, pero de repente se me ocurrió que no sabía nada sobre este chico fuera del hecho de que estaba haciendo a mi corazón acelerarse. También estaba haciendo que mi cabeza creara todo tipo de interesantes escenarios que nos involucraban a los dos y mucha menos ropa.

Él estaba golpeando a un ritmo en el volante con los dedos pintados de negro y yo no podía apartar la mirada.

—Tengo un estudio de grabación en la ciudad. He estado aquí por mucho tiempo, así que conozco a un montón de bandas y chicos en el escenario. Escribo un montón de música que otras personas terminan grabando y Enmity es lo suficientemente genial como para que no tenga que preocuparme de morir de hambre. Muchas personas se ganan la vida tocando música. Es simplemente difícil y hay que ser dedicado a ella, pero preferiría estar en quiebra y hacer algo que amo, que ser rico trabajando de nueve a cinco cada día.

Eso era algo que simplemente no tenía ningún sentido para mí.

Ansiaba la seguridad y un futuro con una base arraigada en la seguridad. Quería saber que iba a ser capaz de mantenerme a mí misma, para que nunca tuviera que depender de alguien más para cubrir las necesidades básicas de la vida. La felicidad no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con eso.

Iba a hacer más preguntas, pero el apartamento que compartía con Sakura estaba llegando rápidamente a la vista, y ni siquiera había tratado de hacerle saber que estaba interesada en más que un aventón a casa.

Giré todo mi cuerpo en el asiento, para quedar completamente frente a él y apliqué en mi cara mi mejor sonrisa de házmelo. Levantó una ceja en mi dirección, pero no dijo nada, ni siquiera cuando me incliné sobre la consola central y puse mi mano sobre su duro muslo. Vi el pulso en su garganta saltar, lo que me hizo sonreír. Había pasado un largo tiempo desde que había estado tan abiertamente interesada en alguien y era agradable saber que él tampoco era inmune a mí.

—¿Quieres venir a tomar una copa conmigo? Sakura se está quedando con Sasuke, así que estoy segura de que estará fuera de servicio durante al menos un par de días.

Sus ojos claros se hicieron aún más oscuros con algo que no reconocí, porque realmente éramos extraños, pero él puso su mano sobre la mía y le dio un suave apretón.

Quería respirarlo, quería entrar en él y no volver a salir. Había algo allí, algo especial en él que halaba todas las cuerdas que pensé que había recortado cuidadosamente cuando había dejado atrás a mi antigua vida.

—Eso suena como un mal plan, Ten. —Su voz era baja y tenía una energía baja flotando a través de ella que no podía identificar.

Me senté derecha en el asiento y con la otra mano giré su cara para que me mirara.

—¿Por qué? Soy soltera, eres soltero, y somos adultos que lo consienten. Creo que suena como un plan fabuloso.

Suspiró y tomó mis manos y las puso en mi regazo. Yo ahora lo miraba con atención porque, aunque podría haber sido objeto de un drástico cambio de vida en los últimos años, todavía era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que era mucho más atractiva que la mayor parte de la basura de bar que le había estado dando vueltas toda la noche. Eso, y que ningún hombre jamás rechazaba sexo sin compromiso.

—Tenemos amigos que están saliendo. Has bebido media botella de tequila esta noche, y seamos realistas, tú no eres el tipo de chica que lleva a un chico que apenas conoce a casa a pasar la noche. Eres inteligente y ambiciosa, y no tienes ni jodida idea de lo que el acento sureño me hace o qué tan rápido podría causar que acabemos desnudos y enredados. Eres más que una buena chica en todo.

»No me malinterpretes. Eres hermosa, y por la mañana cuando reproduzca esta conversación una y otra vez en mi cabeza, voy a querer absolutamente patear mí culo, pero tú no quieres hacer esto. Tal vez si yo supiera a ciencia cierta que nunca tendríamos que vernos otra vez, que nunca tendríamos que pasar tiempo alrededor del otro, podría hacerlo con la conciencia limpia, pero realmente me gustas, Tenten, por lo que decido no estropear las cosas.

Estaba tan equivocado.

Totalmente quería hacer esto, hacérselo a él, pero algo en él pensando que sabía qué tipo de chica era sorprendió a mi libido como un jarro de agua fría. Giré mi cabeza hacia atrás con tanta fuerza que golpeé la ventanilla del pasajero y el auto de repente se sintió como un ataúd. Me apresuré a abrir el pestillo y salí corriendo. Oí a Neji llamarme por mi nombre, le oí preguntar si yo estaba bien, pero lo único que tenía que hacer era alejarme de él. Pinché el código de seguridad en la puerta y corrí dentro del apartamento.

No fue sino hasta que tuve las puertas cerradas y una ducha de agua caliente vertiéndose sobre mí, que me di cuenta de lo cerca que había llegado de dejar todo en lo que había trabajado por desenmarañar a mi alrededor. Fuera lo que fuese que Neji me había hecho sentir esta noche, era demasiado peligroso para tratar de actuar. No solo había terminado en humillación y pánico, sino que también había arriesgado todo lo que me importaba, y no me podía permitir eso.

Iba a tener que mantener a Neji Hyuga encerrado en la caja donde mantenía a la Tenten pre-Colorado. Solo que ahora, iba a asegurarme de que la tapa estuviera tan bien apretada, que no habría nunca una posibilidad de que saliera. El riesgo no valía la pena.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 2**

 _Tenten_

 _Un año después..._

Tenía mi ordenador abierto y estaba trabajando en algo para mi clase de bioquímica. Ino, mi compañera de cuarto estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala de estar pintándose las uñas en un verde neón deslumbrante antes de irse a trabajar, cuando la puerta de la habitación en la parte trasera de la casa se abrió. Empujé en alto las gafas que llevaba en mi nariz y di a Ino la mirada. Ella se giró en el sofá, de modo que sus brazos colgaban sobre los cojines.

Esperamos y vimos.

Esto se había convertido en nuestro ritual en los últimos tres meses, desde que Neji se había venido a vivir con nosotros. Por lo menos dos o tres veces a la semana, nosotras sometíamos a cualquier chica que trajera a casa con él la noche anterior a la (humillante para ellas, hilarante para nosotros) caminata de la vergüenza.

Ino y yo habíamos empezado a clasificarlas en una escala de uno a diez dependiendo de cuán bien trabajadas se veían al día siguiente. Hasta el momento, Neji venía con sietes sólidos u ochos, pero un par de chicas se habían ido tan enfadadas por su falta de interés en repetir su actuación, que habíamos tenido que darles cuatro y cinco. La que se había encerrado en el baño y se negó a salir hasta que Ino amenazó con molerla a golpes consiguió un uno.

Esta de hoy era bastante buena.

Era rubia y era toda tetas y piernas largas. El maquillaje de ayer no parecía tan corrido por su cara ahora, pero tenía una buena quemadura pasando debajo de su barbilla debido al roce de una barba y tenía esa soñadora mirada enfermiza de amor que la mayoría de ellas llevaban cuando salían vagando de esa habitación.

Subí automáticamente su puntuación, ya que, en lugar de usar su sujetador, ella se agarraba con una mano como a un salvavidas. Estaba bastante segura de que su camiseta de seda estaba volteada de adentro hacia afuera. Su mirada se disparó desde Ino a mí y viceversa, y un rubor avergonzado calentó su cara.

No podía entender por qué Neji nunca les decía a estas chicas que tenía compañeras de cuarto femeninas. Supuse que era porque él era un bastardo enfermo y le gustaba el hecho de que tuvieran que pasar por esto cuando él terminara con ellas, pero nunca lo confirmó ni lo negó cuando le pregunté al respecto.

—Uh, hola —balbuceó, la pobre, un saludo incómodo, el cual hizo que Ino sonriera como una loca. Ino era bocona y ruidosa en un buen día; dale municiones o muéstrale una debilidad y ella era como una piraña que olía sangre en el agua.

Mi compañera de cuarto parecía una diminuta princesa de hadas; bueno, una princesa punk rock de hoy día. El diminuto tamaño de Ino a menudo hacia que las pobres cositas caminaran a través de la sala sin estar preparadas para el ataque que estaba esperando lanzar. Ésta estaba toda llena del encanto de una volada post orgásmica, por lo que sabía que era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que Ino desatara todo su descaro y desfachatez de la Costa Este.

—¿Tuviste una buena noche?

Era una pregunta bastante inocente, pero viniendo de la rubia combativa con ojos de colores diferentes, sabía que era todo lo contrario.

—Por supuesto. Voy a, uh, solo me voy ahora. Díganle a Neji que dejé mi número en el tocador.

Ino hizo un gesto con su mano de que siguiera adelante.

—Claro, porque absolutamente te va a volver a llamar. ¿Cierto, Ten? Él no va a querer perder ese número.

No me gustaba cuando ella trataba de arrastrarme en sus juegos verbales, así que solo me encogí de hombros y levanté mi taza de café hasta mi cara para ocultar una sonrisa renuente. Era como ver un accidente de tráfico ocurrir en frente de mis ojos.

Ino agitó los brazos en torno a un amplio gesto dramático y le dijo a la perpleja rubia:

—Estoy segura de que llamó a la pelirroja que salió ayer por la mañana. Estoy segura que llamó a la morena que se quedó todo el fin de semana, y estoy absolutamente segura de que probablemente va a llamarte. ¿Cierto, Ten?

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y se dejó caer en el sofá, como si no acabara de demoler las esperanzas y sueños románticos de esta pobre chica.

La chica me miró y luego de vuelta a Ino. Vi su boca apretarse antes de que pronunciara "perra" y saliera pisoteando por nuestra puerta. Le subí sus puntos aún más cuando vi que tenía las bragas de la noche anterior sobresaliendo de su bolsillo trasero.

Sin levantar la vista, Ino levantó las manos por encima de su cabeza y extendió siete dedos en el aire.

—Ella ni siquiera luchó. Le habría dado al menos un ocho si me hubiera dicho que me fuera a la mierda o que me jodieran. Cualquier cosa.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Eres un poco perra.

Ella soltó una risita.

—Tengo que encontrar mi diversión de alguna forma. ¿Cuánto le diste?

Estaba a punto de contestar cuando otra figura salió de la habitación. Podrías pensar que después de tres meses de encontrarse con él entrando y saliendo del cuarto de baño que compartimos, o capturándolo corriendo sin camisa mientras se preparaba para salir, o incluso mirándolo bailar alrededor medio desnudo en el escenario, ya habría construido una inmunidad al ver el pecho desnudo de Neji Hyuga.

Pero mientras se abría camino por el pasillo, poniéndose una simple camiseta negra, olvidé cada uno de mis pensamientos a medida que mi mente se borraba, como siempre hacía.

Después del desastroso incidente fuera de mi apartamento el pasado invierno, habíamos desarrollado una extraña amistad. Yo conocía los límites que tenía que mantener alrededor de Neji, y él me trataba como si yo fuera una especie de diosa virginal a la que no se le permitía arruinar. Eso estaba funcionando para nosotros, más o menos.

Cuando Sakura había decidido en última instancia irse a vivir con Sasuke y Naru, Ino y yo nos habíamos preocupado por quién iba a asumir su parte de la renta. Por suerte, la chica con la que Neji había estado viviendo se volvió una loca de mierda, y botó todas sus cosas en el césped mientras él se encontraba en su última gira, sin mencionarle que había encontrado a alguien que tomara su lugar cuando se sintió sola. Él terminó sin hogar y en la necesidad de un lugar para dormir, así que aquí estaba. Lo veía todos los días y pasaba un montón de tiempo simplemente pasando el rato con él.

Pero aun así, la visión de esos abdominales, la tinta que los cubría y los aros gemelos a través de sus pezones volteaban todas mis buenas intenciones y pensamientos estrictamente calculados en todas estas cosas sexys y traviesas, donde claramente no tenían que estar. Cuando lo miraba, tenía problemas para recordar el rechazo y lo que debería hacer en lugar de dejar que su malvada sonrisa arruinara todo mi auto-control.

Aparté la mirada y me ordené no inhalar cuando se inclinó sobre mí para arrebatarme la otra mitad de mi bagel sin tocar. No se me permitía ir por allí oliéndolo, aunque oliera a tentación y rock and roll.

Él levantó una ceja en mi dirección y le dirigió un gesto a Ino con el bagel.

—¿Qué clase de estragos están causando ustedes dos por aquí? Oí la puerta cerrarse de golpe todo el camino desde la parte trasera de la casa. —Él estiró sus largas piernas, vestidas con jeans negros súper ajustados, en frente de mí y me pregunté una vez más cómo se metía en ellos. Yo nunca había visto a un hombre llevar pantalones tan ajustados, pero funcionaban bien en él. Pasaba una cantidad obscena de tiempo pensando en cómo conseguir sacarlos de él.

—Ino solo le estaba deseando a tu última conquista un feliz regreso a casa.

Hizo una pausa antes de morder el bagel y centrar sus ojos en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Ino.

—¿Qué es lo que realmente le dijiste?

Pudimos ver los hombros de Ino sacudiéndose por una risa silenciosa, pero ella no volvió la cabeza.

—Nada. Bueno, nada que no fuera cierto.

Él le dio un gran mordisco a la delicia de desayuno y entrecerró los ojos. Eran tan claros que era difícil decir dónde se encontraban el iris y el blanco.

—Creo que estás enojada porque Miley Cyrus te copió el corte de cabello y te estás desquitando con todas estas chicas inocentes por todo el país.

Una risa sorprendida salió disparada de mí cuando Ino se puso de pie y lanzó la botella de esmalte de uñas que había estado utilizando a la cabeza de Neji. Por suerte, él tenía buenos reflejos y la atrapó en el aire antes de que le golpeara en la cara o se rompiera en el suelo de madera.

—¡He tenido este corte de cabello por siempre! No es mi culpa que ella decidiera ser una rocanrolera de repente. —Ella salió resoplando de la habitación y yo compartí una sonrisa con Neji.

—Está sensible por eso. Pórtate bien.

—No es agradable que ustedes dos tengan una escala móvil para todas las chicas que traigo a casa, pero no me oyes quejándome, ¿verdad?

Yo no tenía una respuesta para eso, así que volví a la pantalla de mi ordenador.

—Uno de estos días va a haber un diez y no van a saber qué hacer con ustedes mismas.

Me sorprendió que él estuviera al tanto de lo que estábamos haciendo. Eso no hablaba bien de su respeto por las chicas que traía a casa con él regularmente.

Metí las puntas de mi cabello, el cual ahora estaba corto, liso y uniforme, detrás de una oreja y lo miré por encima de mis gafas. No estaba segura de lo que sentía por esto ahora que sabía que él estaba consciente del juego.

—¿Por qué no dijiste algo, si sabías lo que estábamos haciendo?

Él levantó un hombro a modo de encogimiento y yo lo observé mientras su boca se giraba hacia abajo en una de las esquinas como si frunciera solo la mitad. Neji tenía un rostro expresivo. Creo que eso venía de intentar proyectar cada uno de sus sentimientos, cada pasión, a una multitud de personas, mientras estaba en el escenario. Conocía bien ese medio fruncimiento: significaba que estaba pensando en algo de lo cual no quería hablar particularmente. Siempre me había preguntado qué lo ponía allí.

—Ellas consiguen lo que vienen buscando, y luego se van a casa satisfechas. Si a la salida tienen que enredarse con ustedes, par de idiotas, supongo que es parte del precio de la entrada. —Clavó su mirada de nuevo en mí y frunció el ceño de verdad—. ¿Dónde estuviste anoche? Todo el mundo vino a Cerberus y se quedaron por unas horas. Sakura dijo que ibas a encontrarnos allí, pero nunca apareciste.

Me aclaré la garganta y jugueteé con el mango de mi taza de café.

—Estaba en una cita con Rock Lee. Él no quería ir, así que solo le dije que me dejara aquí y luego hice algunas tareas que he estado posponiendo.

Vi sus ojos abrirse de par en par y los anillos dorados centellearon brillantes y claros. Neji no era un fan de Rock Lee, y Rock Lee odiaba que yo viviera con Neji con cada fibra de su ser. Trataba de mantenerlos separados, una tarea que era cada vez más difícil ahora que Lee estaba presionando para que fuéramos más que compañeros de citas ocasionales. Habíamos estado viéndonos durante unos cuatro meses y lógicamente yo sabía que era el momento de seguir de un modo u otro, pero siempre había algo que me detenía.

—Por supuesto que Lee no quería ir. ¿Cuándo ese tipo alguna vez hace algo que tú quieres hacer? Caray, Ten, ¿a cuántas malditas óperas, ballets y aburridas exposiciones de arte vas a dejar que ese idiota te arrastre? ¿Por qué no puedes simplemente venir y reunirte con tus amigos y relajarte en el bar por un minuto?

Habíamos tenido esta conversación más de una vez, así que solo suspiré.

—Mis amigos lo intimidan. Sasuke y Naru no gritan exactamente "comité de bienvenida" y tú y Gaara toman demasiado placer en burlarse de cualquiera y todo aquel que no les gusta. Sería incómodo para todos nosotros, así que prefiero evitarlo por completo. Lee es un buen chico.

Me lo decía por lo menos diez veces al día. Lee era un buen hombre y era mucho más adecuado para un futuro seguro que un tipo que tenía previsto tocar heavy metal para ganarse la vida. Por no mencionar que Lee no me hacía querer perder el control y echar una cana al aire en todo momento, no como Neji lo hacía.

—Somos tus amigos, Tenten, y Sakura es tu chica. Si este tipo tiene planes de quedarse por aquí, ¿no te parece que tiene que aguantarse y acostumbrarse a todos nosotros? ¿O estás planeando simplemente zanjarnos por el ricachón tan pronto como te sea posible?

Había algo en su voz que manifestaba una conversación más profunda que la que estábamos teniendo actualmente. Pero, como siempre, antes de que pudiera indagar más, decidió cambiar de tema a algo que, obviamente, consideraba más seguro.

—Además, si no quería que Gaara y yo nos burláramos de él, no debería llevar un maldito chaleco adonde quiera que va. Incluso ¿quién es usa un chaleco hoy en día?

Yo le di una patada ligera bajo la mesa.

—Pórtate bien. Los chalecos no son tan malos.

Él hizo una mueca y se puso de pie. Traté de no babear cuando estiró los brazos por encima de su cabello desordenado y el dobladillo de su camiseta subió por encima del borde de sus pantalones. Tendrían que torturarme para conseguir que lo reconociera, pero mi principal objetivo en la vida era ver qué tan bajo iba ese maldito tatuaje de ángel y trazar toda la cosa con mi lengua.

Me aclaré la garganta para tratar de sacar mi cabeza de la cuneta y me di cuenta de que me estaba observando de cerca.

—Ese es el punto; no ves nada malo en salir con un tipo que piensa que usar un chaleco es genial, y yo no veo nada malo en ligar con una chica que luego es clasificada por mis compañeras idiotas la mañana siguiente. Dos mundos diferentes, Ten, dos mundos totalmente diferentes.

Él sacudió mi cabello, consiguiendo que varias de las hebras más largas se enredaran en sus anillos mientras se alejaba. Yo lo observé solemnemente hasta que desapareció en su habitación, antes de soltar el aliento que había estado conteniendo. Me tomó un minuto abrir los dedos aferrados con fuerza a la taza de café.

Neji no tenía ni idea de cómo era en realidad por debajo de todo el esmalte y preparado que había implementado antes de mudarme a Colorado con nada más que la ropa en mi mochila. En realidad, nadie lo sabía. Había hablado con Sakura al respecto breve y vagamente, pero ni siquiera mi mejor amiga tenía idea de la clase de vida que había vivido antes de comenzar la universidad hace tres años.

Yo solo tenía veintidós años, pero sentía como si hubiera vivido cien vidas en este corto período de tiempo. La chica buena, la chica que Neji veía como tan intocable y tan diferente a él, era una ilusión que había luchado todos los días por mantener. Tenerlo tan cerca y tan presente ponía a prueba mi deseo de dejar enterrada a la vieja Tenten en las colinas de Kentucky cada minuto de cada día.

—¡Oye! —farfullé indignada cuando un paño de cocina de repente me abofeteó en la cara. Ino se dejó caer en la silla que Neji acababa de abandonar y me dio una mirada de complicidad.

—Creo que es posible que lo quieras para limpiar la baba de tu barbilla.

Entrecerré los ojos.

—Ya basta.

—Lo que sea. Todo el tiempo, Ten, es como si estuvieras en celo o algo así. No sé cómo ustedes dos ignoran todos los estallidos, crujidos y chasquidos que ocurren cada vez que respiran en el rango del otro, pero te digo que es agotador verlo.

Abrí la boca para decirle, en términos muy claros, que no nos sentimos atraídos el uno del otro, pero ella levantó una mano y me apuntó con una mirada láser antes de que pudiera decir ni una palabra.

—Y no me vengas con esa estupidez sobre ser solo amigos. Tengo amigos hombres. De hecho, tengo más amigos hombres que amigas y no veo ni a uno solo de ellos como si quisiera halarlos del cabello, dejarles una marca de mordida, o tener sexo que rompa la cama con ellos. Cuando lo miras y él no está prestando atención, Ten... —ella hizo una gran producción abanicándose con el paño de cocina que recuperó—, siento que necesito una ducha fría.

Yo no sabía qué decir a eso, así que me apegué a lo que sabía.

—Somos amigos. No somos del tipo de estar uno sobre el otro y ya te dije lo que pasó la única vez que dejé que el alcohol tratara de convencerme de lo contrario.

Se recostó en la silla y me miró con sus locos ojos. El azul oscuro era todo censura y conocedor de las circunstancias, y el turquesa era todo alegría, buen humor y compasión amistosa. Era difícil engañar a Ino, pero eso no quería decir que dejara de intentarlo. Con el fin de construir la vida que quería, la vida que ansiaba tan desesperadamente, tenía que convencer a todos de que esto era lo que había merecido desde siempre. Quién era yo antes, no era un factor al que se le permitiera intervenir sobre quien era ahora, y sin importar cuán ardiente fuera Neji o lo mucho que me hiciera desear pasear fuera del camino de las buenas intenciones, simplemente no podía permitirlo.

—Además, fundamentalmente queremos cosas diferentes en la vida. Una vez que me gradúe iré directo a un programa de maestría. Neji ha estado jugando a ser una estrella de rock desde que era un adolescente. No puedo entender que no tenga la ambición de querer algo más que eso, querer un futuro seguro. Queremos cosas diferentes en todos los sentidos. —Por no hablar de que, la forma en que él me hacía desear olvidar todo lo que ya sabía acerca de los peligros del lado salvaje, me asustaba por completo.

Ella sacudió la cabeza pareciendo una versión crítica de Tinker Bell. Era difícil entender que hubiera tanta actitud embalada en un pequeño empaque como el suyo.

—Voy a ser honesta contigo, nena. Mirándolo desde el exterior, tú y ese chico quieren exactamente lo mismo, solo que los dos están demasiado asustados por algo como para admitirlo. Y para tu información, nadie, y quiero decir nadie, se ve bien en un chaleco, así que deberías dejar de tratar de vender a ese pobre chico Lee como material de novio. —Ella se puso de pie y agarró el respaldo de la silla, y en el típico estilo de Ino cambió de tema, mientras yo estaba tratando de procesar la última parte de la visión que ella había lanzado sobre mí—. Entonces, nunca me diste tu puntuación para la groupie del día, ¿qué te parece?

Me molestaba cada vez que una chica salía tambaleándose de esa habitación, pero me negaba a reconocerlo, así que levanté nueve dedos y seguí la corriente como se suponía que debía.

—Tenía un siete gracias a la falta del sostén y la camisa al revés, pero después de llamarte perra y meterse su ropa interior en su bolsillo trasero, su calificación mejoró.

Ino estalló en carcajadas y se agarró los costados. Ella estaba cacareando tan fuerte que me preocupaba que todo el ruido hiciera que Neji saliera de su habitación.

—Mierda, me perdí por completo lo de las bragas. Sabes, él tiene razón; algún día va a tener un diez, una chica tan bien trabajada que ya no va a ser divertido, porque vamos a saber que ella obtuvo el mejor material.

Me mordí el interior de la mejilla para no fruncirle el ceño.

—No puedo esperar.

No engañé a Ino ni por un minuto.

—Por supuesto que no puedes.

Frustrada con la conversación y la mañana en general, cerré el portátil y me puse de pie.

—Voy a ir a correr antes de que tenga que ir a clases —anuncié esto a nadie en particular, porque Ino ya estaba tonteando con su teléfono y Neji no había vuelto a aparecer. Me puse ropa que fuera lo suficientemente caliente para un mes de febrero en Denver y me calcé mis zapatos para correr bien gastados.

Me encantaba correr. Me ayudaba a aclarar mi cabeza, y ya que vivía en uno de los estados más conscientes de la salud, siempre era uno de un centenar de personas que salían por un poco de ejercicio cuando llegaba a la acera. Me puse mis auriculares y escuché lo que Neji llamaba "ese pop-country espantoso", tan fuerte como pude. Me gustaba la música que no me hacía pensar, y la mayoría de las canciones country describían las letras perfectamente para el oyente. La chica estaba enojada porque el tipo la había engañado, el tipo estaba enojado porque su camioneta quedó destrozada, todo el mundo estaba triste porque el perro murió, y Taylor Swift tenía tanta suerte con los hombres como yo.

Sabía que Neji prefería lo ruidoso y pesado, pero en verdad el tipo era un snob de la música, y después de conocerlo durante más de un año, peleando por lo que era bueno y lo que no, no cesaba de desconcertarme.

El aire frío abrasó contra mi cara, mientras me encontraba a un ritmo constante y dirigiéndome hacia Washington Park por mi ruta habitual. Cuando corro me gusta bloquear todo, cerrar el constante zumbido de todas las cosas que me acosan, y solo sentir el suelo bajo mis pies y el aire fresco en mi cara. Pero no estaba funcionando tan bien para mí hoy.

No podía ignorar el hecho de que estaba más o menos viviendo una mentira. Estaba la Tenten Ama, una don nadie, de Woodward, Kentucky, y la Tenten Ama, estudiante de química, de Denver, Colorado. Eran dos partes de un todo y, a veces, pensaba que una iba a ahogar a la otra y no quedaría nada más que cenizas y malos recuerdos.

Woodward no era una mala ciudad, pero era pequeña, muy pequeña, y todos se conocían. Cuando tu familia era, la familia de la ciudad de la que todo el mundo de tú misma edad chismorreaba, de la que todos los mayores hablaban y de la que todos los que iban y venían contaban historias, la vida no era precisamente fácil.

Mi madre no era una mujer mala, simplemente no estaba preparada para manejar el ser madre a los dieciséis años, y mucho menos preparada para ser madre de una hija difícil de manejar y un hijo que nació buscando problemas. Mi hermano mayor, Suigetsu, nunca conoció un crimen que no quisiera cometer o una ley que no quisiera romper. Dado que ninguno de nuestros padres se quedó alrededor, mamá se quedó sola, con nosotros corriendo salvajes y tratando de mantener los daños al mínimo. He aprendido por las malas que si escuchas las veces suficientes que eres algo, con el tiempo no tienes más remedio que empezar a creer en eso.

A pesar de que lo sabía mejor, me encontraba con el tipo de gente que podría destruir un futuro perfecto, llevada allí por la mano de un hermano mayor al que solo le importaba él mismo y su estafa actual. Éramos basura, nunca íbamos a llegar a nada y con todos los problemas y el drama que Suigetsu había creado, era un milagro que todavía respiráramos.

Si no hubiera sido por un profesor de ciencias, bienintencionado y demasiado perceptivo, de mi escuela secundaria, probablemente hubiera terminado como mi madre, embarazada y sobreviviendo bajo el ojo crítico de todos los demás en Woodward, para siempre.

Pero me apliqué en la escuela, conseguí becas y trabajé día a día para asegurarme de nunca terminar allí de nuevo. Nunca iba a darle a nadie una razón para pensar que era fácil, estúpida, o que no valía nada, nunca más. Iba a cuidar de mí misma, construir un futuro sólido como una roca, y Dios mediante, sacar a mi madre de esa pequeña ciudad. Iba a demostrarle que había más en la vida que unas Miller High Life, un paquete de cigarrillos y cualquier conductor de camión que se hubiera enganchado por el mes. En lo que a mí respecta, Suigetsu era una causa perdida y lo último que había escuchado es que estaba cumpliendo condena, pero era la primera en admitir que entraba y salía de la fábrica de chismes de Woodward, así que realmente no estaba segura y estaba más allá del punto de querer salvar a mi hermano de sí mismo.

Había cometido un montón de errores y hecho un montón de cosas malas, pero estaba en el camino correcto ahora. Logré visualizar mi recompensa por vivir mi vida de la manera correcta, finalmente, obtuve buenas calificaciones en la escuela, mantuve amistades con gente buena que me amaba sin importar nada, y sin tener que preocuparme por despertar con nada, nunca más.

Si eso significaba que tenía que enterrar la atracción y asfixiar la lujuria que sentía por Neji, entonces esa era la forma en que iba a tener que ser. Si quería tratarme como a una colegiala católica, a la que nunca se le permitió ir más allá de las puertas, perfecto, así me hacía actuar correctamente. No había ninguna razón para hacerle saber que no solo estaba equivocado, sino que probablemente podría darle a una de esas chicas que traía a casa por la noche, un curso decente por su dinero, cuando se trataba de ser ese tipo de chicas, lo sabía todo sobre el precio de admisión.

Doblé la esquina del parque y comencé a disminuir la velocidad a medida que entraba en la oleada de gente paseando a sus perros y jugando con sus hijos.

Cuando Ino inicialmente había preguntado sobre dejar que Neji alquilara la antigua habitación de Sakura, había querido decir que no. Tras el incidente en el auto el pasado invierno, había tenido momentos muy difíciles al estar cerca de él, sin revivir cada detalle mortificante en cámara lenta. Daba gracias a Dios todos los días porque en realidad no había hecho un movimiento. Dudaba que de cualquiera manera, alguna vez fuera capaz de enfrentarme conmigo misma después de eso, pero cuando pensaba en la horrible experiencia que Sakura había pasado con su ex, la idea de que un extraño se quedara con nosotras me daba demasiado miedo, así que a regañadientes cedí.

Pensé cruelmente que la constante exposición podría hacer algo para matar el enamoramiento persistente que tenía con él. Después de todo, a veces era sarcástico y agresivo. Solo había sucedido lo contrario: me gustaba. Quiero decir, todavía le quería hacer cosas realmente traviesas en forma regular, pero también me gustaba como persona.

Era sorprendentemente divertido y más inteligente de lo que un hombre con esa cantidad de tatuajes y un gusto horrible en la música debería ser. Se tomaba bien la actitud de Ino y nunca me molestaba cuando me retiraba en mí misma. Por lo general, desayunábamos juntos y por lo menos una vez a la semana nos reuníamos y tomábamos una copa en un bar u otro. A pesar de que odiaba —y me refiero a que odiaba— la música que tocaba, iba a escuchar a su banda por lo menos dos veces al mes.

Era, por lejos, mi compañero favorito para beber. No tenía toda esa agudeza bruta que tiene Sasuke, no era propenso a cambios de humor melancólicos como Naru, y no intentaba hacer una escena como Gaara. Era más tranquilo y le gustaba tener un buen momento. No era hasta que alguien empezaba a hablar con él acerca de su banda o intentaba tratarlo como si fuera una gran cosa, cuando se cerraba y se distanciaba. Para un hombre que había nacido para ser estrella de rock, era seguro que tenía un montón de problemas con ser semi-famoso y admirado. Era extraño, pero también entrañable y simplemente otra razón por la que me gustaba estar cerca de él.

Me tropecé un poco cuando un pastor alemán se soltó del agarre de su dueño y corrió junto a mí. Me tomó un minuto recuperar el aliento y me incliné para poner mis manos sobre mis rodillas. Ahora que no me movía, el endiablado aire atravesando mi piel empapada de sudor, me hizo estremecer. Debería haberme puesto un gorro y tal vez unos guantes, pero ya era demasiado tarde y tenía que volver si no quería llegar tarde a clase.

Estaba avanzando en las clases de licenciatura con mis ojos puestos firmemente en un programa de maestría, todo antes de cumplir los veinticinco años. Siempre había sido buena con los números y la ciencia era algo natural para mí, así que cuando solicité escuelas, me aseguré de buscar las que estuviesen tan lejos de Woodward como pudiesen, pero que también tuvieran los mejores departamentos en mi campo. No estaba segura de lo que quería hacer cuando me graduara, pero sabía que no quería nada menos que un ingreso de seis cifras, potencial de crecimiento continuo y un plan de jubilación generoso. Sabía que se trataba de objetivos realmente altos para alguien de mi edad y con mi mediocre experiencia, pero ya no me ponía bajos estándares.

Amainé a un trote ligero y me saqué los auriculares a medida que me acercaba a la casa. Me detuve en seco cuando doblé en la esquina, porque podría haber jurado que reconocí de algún lugar, al tipo caminando por el otro lado de la calle.

Por supuesto, todavía estaba nerviosa después del ataque de Sakura y veía a la mayoría de los extraños como si fueran peligrosos, pero había algo en la forma de moverse de ese tipo, que me hizo parar en la acera, tratando de entenderlo. Caminó junto a mí al otro lado de la calle sin mirar ni una vez en mi dirección, así que me sacudí y me precipité por las escaleras de la puerta principal. Estaba a punto de abrirla cuando Neji salía, lo que hizo que casi me cayera hacia atrás por los escalones de la entrada. Dejé escapar un chillido y traté de agarrarme a la barandilla, pero no sirvió de nada. Tenía demasiado impulso y me fui volando hacia el concreto.

Neji trató de agarrarme, pero me estaba moviendo demasiado rápido. Cuando alcanzó mi mano, lo único que pudo hacer fue arrastrarme hacia adelante, de modo que los dos estuviésemos, durante una fracción de segundos, suspendidos en el aire. Nuestros ojos se encontraron antes de caer al suelo con fuerza.

Aterrizó medio encima, medio fuera de mí. Juré suavemente mientras mi cabeza hacía contacto con la sólida acera, lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerme ver las estrellas. Su pecho se apretó contra el mío, y entre mis finos pantalones de correr y sus ajustados jeans, no había ni un ápice de nosotros sin estar íntimamente junto. Me olvidé de respirar, olvidé que estaba lesionada, y en su mayoría olvidé por qué él era una mala idea.

Quería frotarme contra él. Quería poner mis manos en su cabello desordenado. Quería besar y lamer ese lugar en su cuello, donde su pulso latía fuerte y rápido, pero nada de eso iba a pasar. Se hizo palanca a sí mismo en un impulso rígido y me miró con los ojos muy abiertos. El plateado se arremolinaba desde el círculo exterior, haciéndolo lucir como una especie de animal salvaje, mientras me agarraba la cabeza con la mano y me susurraba:

—¿Estás bien? Lo siento mucho. No sabía que estabas ahí.

Sus anillos estaban muy fríos al lado de mi cara y la acera estaba entumeciendo mi espalda.

—Estoy bien. Me distraje. No fue tu culpa. —Mi acento era un poco más fuerte cuando me enfadaba y me di cuenta de que Neji se había dado cuenta.

—¿Estás segura? Puedo llevarte a que te revisen. No podemos arriesgarnos a que ese gigante cerebro tuyo esté traqueteando por ahí.

Quería estar teniendo cualquier otra conversación en lugar de ésta mientras se encontrara prácticamente tumbado encima de mí. Puse mis manos alrededor de sus muñecas y tiré de él para conseguir que me dejara ir.

—En serio, estoy bien. ¿Quieres dejarme levantar?

Algo que nunca antes había visto se movió a través de esos ojos oscuros. Era como si estuviera considerando la pregunta y responder "no", pero pasó, y se puso de pie, tirando de mí. No me dejó ir y me quemaba donde todavía se aferraba a mis manos. Tenía que alejarme rápidamente de él. Tuve que reprimir un gemido cuando me dio la vuelta y empezó a sacudirme la parte de atrás con la palma de su mano.

—¿Seguro que estás bien? No soy precisamente un peso ligero.

No lo era. Era alto y sólido, pero no era excesivamente musculoso o ridículamente inflado. Estaba en buena forma por correr de un lado a otro en el escenario y de transportar el equipo, pero sabía que no seguía un ritual constante en el gimnasio, no es que me importara. Me lo quité de encima, porque tenía que hacerlo, para poder recuperar el aliento y sacarme el cabello de la cara.

—Sip. Nada está roto y ambos sabemos que tengo una cabeza muy dura. Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos. Solo tengo que prestar más atención cuando corro o voy a terminar cayendo otra vez.

Me dio una mirada divertida y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero. Siempre me preguntaba cómo podía usarla en invierno. Me imaginaba que las cremalleras y las tachuelas tendrían que esta frías como el hielo, pero era una parte tan importante de su apariencia que no sería Neji sin ella.

—Bueno, si estás segura de que estás bien. Me tengo que ir. Tengo una reunión con una banda de Nuevo México esta tarde y práctica después. Una de las bandas con las que tocamos en el Metalfest del año pasado, se va de gira este verano y necesitan algunas cosas nuevas.

Me estremecí porque me estaba enfriando y porque odiaba la idea de que volviera a irse de gira. En realidad, me revolvía el estómago. Había oído las historias, escuchado lo que los chicos contaban sobre lo que le ocurría a un hombre en una banda popular cuando se iba de gira, y no era bonito. Forcé una sonrisa y di un par de pasos hacia la escalera.

—Bueno, eso suena como un día ocupado. Tengo clase y luego cierro esta noche, así que no voy a estar en casa hasta muy tarde.

Me miraba y lo miraba, y me di cuenta de que Ino tenía razón. Era un genio cuando se trataba de química y lo que estaba pasando entre nosotros estaba destinado a explotar en algún momento. Había estado guardándolo bajo presión y en ebullición lenta y constante; y ningún reactivo podría manejar por mucho tiempo ese tipo de calor.

Se rascó la barbilla con un dedo y levantó una ceja.

—Tal vez si terminamos temprano con los chicos, podemos pasar por una cerveza.

Tragué una oleada de pánico y forcé una sonrisa, que estoy segura de que no compró ni por un segundo.

—Suena bien.

No esperé a ver su respuesta, me lancé hacia la puerta. Esta vez logré entrar a la casa sin incidentes, pero se me estaba haciendo tarde, así que tuve que apurarme en la ducha, me puse de prisa unos jeans y una camiseta de manga larga antes de entrar a mi Jeep y correr hacia el campus.

La Universidad de Denver no estaba muy lejos de casa, pero el estacionamiento solía ser un dolor en el cuello y ya estaba estresada, así que cuando sonó el teléfono no me molesté en sacarlo de mi bolso. Era la última persona en entrar al salón de clase y tuve que sufrir miradas de cuestionamiento e irritados ceños fruncidos por interrumpir al profesor mientras me dirigía a mi asiento. Traté de prestar atención, pero mi mente estaba a miles de kilómetros, y después de caminar dormida a través del laboratorio y de mi segunda clase, me di cuenta de que sería mejor que sacara mi cabeza de las nubes o el trabajo esta noche iba a ser una pesadilla.

Trabajo en un popular bar deportivo en BaJa, o en la parte baja del centro de Denver, donde tenemos que usar ridículos trajes que muestran más piel de lo que cubren. Estamos pasando directamente por Coors Field, así que incluso en temporada baja de fútbol, todavía estábamos llenos con los aficionados del hockey y del baloncesto. Hago suficiente dinero como para pagar fácilmente el alquiler y cualquier cosa que mi beca no cubra para la escuela. No me importa sacudir un poco el culo, siempre y cuando pague las facturas.

Tenía que estar alerta, sin embargo, porque no había escasez de borrachos, manos acaparadoras y demasiados cariñosos habituales que querían tocar las cosas que no estaban permitidas. También tenía que mantener mi cabeza en el juego cuando se trataba de lidiar con mis maliciosas compañeras de trabajo. Esas chicas vivían para el chisme y cualquier tipo de suciedad que pudieran encontrar. Con Sakura tuvimos una larga disputa con Loren Decker, la abeja reina, y si me presentaba a mi turno tal como estaba ahora, encontraría una rendija y haría de mi noche un infierno.

No fue hasta que estuve en el vestuario, en la parte trasera del bar, entrando en mi tonto traje de porrista, que me acordé que mi teléfono había sonado antes, y parpadeé sorprendida cuando vi que ahora tenía cinco llamadas perdidas de un código de área 502. No sé por qué alguien en Kentucky estaría tratando de ponerse en contacto conmigo, y mucho menos cómo habían conseguido mi número. No había mensajes de voz o mensajes de texto, por lo que solo metí el teléfono en mi sostén, donde vivió durante mi turno, e hice una nota para tratar de llamar a ese número mañana.

Me fijé mi cabello castaño hacia abajo y empujé una brillante horquilla por el frente, cuando la empalagosa voz de Loren llegó desde algún lugar por encima de mi hombro. No estaba de humor para tratar con ella, así que apreté los dientes y me volví para mirarla.

Era el complemento perfecto para un bar como The Goal Line. Era la fantasía de todo hombre, una animadora toda crecida, con grandes pechos falsos. Tenía tanto juicio como una muñeca cabezona y no podía entender por qué trataba de ir mano a mano conmigo, porque nunca ganaba. Además, era como tres centímetros más baja que yo, incluso más, cuando me ponía los tacones de aguja que solían aumentar mis propinas, y siempre terminaba mirándola desde arriba. Tanto figurativa como literalmente.

—¿Cómo estás, Tenten?

—Estoy teniendo un día de mierda, Loren, ¿qué quieres?

Ella jugó con los extremos de su cabello de una manera que me hizo querer quitárselos de la cabeza, una perfecta hebra rubia a la vez.

—Me preguntaba si podrías hacerme un pequeñísimo favor.

Puse los ojos en blanco y cerré el armario detrás de mí.

—Ya trabajo todo el fin de semana, así que no puedo cubrirte.

Parpadeó con sus grandes ojos azules hacia mí, y juro que en ese instante se solidificó mi odio por ella, hasta el final de los tiempos. Tuve que tomar una respiración profunda, porque sabía que estaba siendo irracional e irritable sin razón.

—No, me preguntaba si podrías hablar con Neji para ver si podía conseguir que un par de amigas y yo veamos a Bryan Walker en Ogden. Él tiene un montón de contactos, ¿verdad?

Bryan Walker es un cantante pop, en la línea de Justin Bieber, pero mucho menos conocido. No había manera en esta tierra que alguna vez le preguntara a Neji si podía conseguirle a esta estúpida entrar al espectáculo. Pasé al lado de ella con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Por qué no se lo preguntas tú? Él dijo que probablemente vendría esta noche a tomar una cerveza.

Me miró como si acabara de aterrizar de otro planeta.

—No puedo hablar con él.

Eso me detuvo en seco y me volví para mirarla confundida.

—¿Por qué no? Está aquí todo el tiempo. Sé que lo has atendido a antes.

Sacudió la cabeza como si fuera una idiota y compartió una sonrisa con una de sus amigas.

—Oh, Tenten, eres tan dulce. Creo que es tan lindo cómo te juntas con todos esos muchachos súper calientes y sin embargo no sabes nada acerca de envolver algo alrededor de tu dedo. Si le pido un favor a Neji, significa que sabe que yo sé quién es y lo importante que es en esta ciudad. Si quiero que se fije en mí, tengo que ignorarlo y tratarlo como si no fuera nadie especial. De lo contrario voy a estar como tú, atrapada para siempre en la zona de amistad y saliendo con un chico que tiene un chaleco en cada color del arco iris.

Estaba tan aturdida, que me quedé mirándola. Estaba bastante segura de que toda la sangre se me fue directamente a la cara, ya que, primero, no podía creer que estuviera interesada en Neji, después de que su interés por Sasuke había sido apagado sin piedad por Sakura. Asimismo, no podía creer que estaba criticando a Lee o mi gusto en hombres.

Loren fue hecha a medida para ser una esposa trofeo a la que engañarían una vez que perdiera su brillo. No tenía idea de cómo luce un verdadero futuro o de lo que un hombre constante como Lee tenía para ofrecer.

Estaba a punto de dar rienda suelta a un torrente de mierda sobre ella. Estaba lista para hacerla pedazos verbalmente, y tal vez incluso físicamente, con el estado de ánimo que tenía. Pero el impulso pasó cuando Lou, el tipo de la puerta del bar, asomó la cabeza y nos dijo que arrastráramos nuestros culos. Dijo que un autobús lleno de chicos después del trabajo acababa de amontonarse, y pagar mis cuentas era mucho más importante que poner a Loren en su lugar. El camino más recto tampoco tenía paradas para desarmar tontas.

Le di una sonrisa con los labios apretados y le arrojé sobre mi hombro:

—Y creo que es tan lindo cómo se te cae la baba por todos esos chicos súper calientes con los que salgo, como si incluso tuvieras una oportunidad en el infierno de entrar en la zona de amistad. Esos tipos pueden detectar lo falso a kilómetros de distancia, Loren, y por eso, a pesar de todos tus atributos, — me dio una mirada desdeñosa sobre sus muy falsos pechos—, no te dan ni la hora del día.

Me moví de forma ostentosa hacia mi sección, esperando que toda la charla de pedirle favores a Neji hubiera terminado. Los chicos pueden detectar algo falso, de hecho, los había visto hacerlo en más de una ocasión. En lo que a mí respecta, era un milagro que todos ellos siguieran pensando que era una buena chica, siendo digna de su amistad y protección, y si tenía que aprender a amar a los chalecos para mantener el acto, entonces por Dios, lo haría, y lo haría con una sonrisa.

 **Bueno ahora sabemos lo que siente Tenten...Sí lo sé es raro ver así a Neji pero os gustará lo prometo.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :)**

 **Besis ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 3**

 _Neji_

Este estúpido baile que estaba haciendo alrededor de Tenten estaba volviéndose viejo y agotador jodidamente rápido. Cuando al principio me mudé a su casa, pensé que tener a Ino y su gran boca allí lo haría más fácil. Cuando no pasó, pensé en tener una puerta giratoria en mi habitación y que eso haría el trabajo, pero nada parecía estar funcionando.

Ella estaba en mi mente todo el tiempo —en mi cabeza cuando estaba tratando de trabajar, bajo mi piel cuando estaba con otra chica— y juro que ese suave, acento sureño estaba diseñado para ponerme de cabeza cada vez que me hablaba. Odiaba que no supiera qué hacer con ello. Las chicas siempre venían fácilmente a mí, pero esa chica era todo menos eso.

Hace un año, tuve una oportunidad de hacerle todo lo que soñaba por las noches con ella. De hecho, creo que pude haberme enamorado un poco de ella la primera vez que la vi en The Goal Line en su sexy uniforme, llevando unos tacones muy altos. Ella tenía una actitud de "No aguanto una mierda" envuelta en sus súper largas piernas y ojos de color whisky que hacían mucho más que Jameson a la hora de ir a mí cabeza rápido y fuerte. La deseaba, la deseaba como un adicto quería una calada, pero ella estaba muy fuera de mi liga, y jugaba en un campo tan diferente al mío, que era una rareza cuando incluso manejábamos tener una relajada forma de amistad.

Sasuke me había advertido en términos muy claros que si molestaba a Tenten, y si eso, resultaba molestar a Sakura, habría un ajuste de cuentas como Denver nunca había visto en años.

Podía aguantarme en la mayoría de los casos y pasar una cantidad justa de tiempo tratando de no ser pateado en el trasero en muchos pogos a través del país, pero Sasuke era alguien con quien sabía de primera mano no te debías meter. Incluso ahora era más aterrador porque estaba todo hombre de las cavernas protegiendo a Sakura.

Así que hice lo correcto, lo más decente, y le dije que no cuando todo lo que quería decirle era sí. Ahora estaba atascado en este horrible lugar donde éramos amigos, y al mismo tiempo no, y donde tenía interminables sueños sobre esa voz y esas interminables piernas mientras ella dormía profundamente al otro lado del pasillo. Apestaba en proporciones épicas, y no sabía qué hacer al respecto además de mudarme o dejar de hablarle por completo, opciones que no eran ni prácticas o agradables. Me gustaba vivir con las chicas. Ino era divertida y Tenten estaba apenas allí, pero cuando estábamos todos juntos era divertido y fácil. No tenía que preocuparme sobre toda mi mierda terminando en una pila de basura porque le estorbara a una de ellas mientras estaba de gira.

Mi estudio estaba en un antiguo almacén en el centro de California. La acústica era genial y después de la última gira de la banda, tenía suficiente dinero para decorar.

Conocía a todos, y quiero decir a todos, en esta ciudad que no tenían nada que ver con la música. Era un hecho que, Denver no era L.A o Nueva York, pero está justo en el centro del país. Tiene una población tan grande y diversa que realmente es un destino para las bandas, algunas más famosas que otras, venían a grabar.

Mi banda era realmente popular localmente, y después de ir de gira con Artifice para el Metalfest el año pasado, nos estábamos volviendo más conocidos a nivel nacional. Lo que pagaba las cuentas era el estudio y arreglar pistas para otras personas. No me importaba, mientras consiguiera hacer música y escribir canciones, era un hombre feliz. La música era lo que me hacía levantarme en las mañanas y lo que me seguía hasta la cama en la noche. Seguro, cantaba en una banda de heavy metal, pero cuando era más joven todo había sido punk rock y la escena indie. La realidad era que a mí solo me gustaba la música. No me importaba en que forma o color viniera, incluso aunque le diera una interminable mierda a Tenten sobre su adicción al Top 40 de música country. La verdad era, que me gustaba sacarla de quicio y ver esos ojos ámbar suyos disparar chispas.

Hoy estaba planeando soltarme en el trabajo. La banda que estaba reservada era buena y ya habíamos creado un diseño sólido para la nueva pista de su álbum. Lo que no tenía planeado encontrar en la puerta era a mí padre esperándome. No podía evitar el ceño que automáticamente se formaba a través de mi rostro, y tomó un muy consciente esfuerzo envolver cada uno de mis dedos alrededor del volante con el fin de salir del auto y enfrentarlo.

Él tenía unos lentes de aviador y jeans que eran demasiado anchos para un hombre de su edad, pero ese era mi papá, rehusándose a dejar ir su juventud y todos los buenos tiempos, sin importar a quién lastimaba en el proceso.

Suspiré y empujé la puerta, viéndolo cautelosamente mientras él se acercaba al capó del auto.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, papá? Tengo trabajo que hacer. No puedo estar por aquí y tirar la mierda.

A veces era mejor solo cortarlo antes de que lograra empezar, pero hoy aparentemente eso no iba a funcionar.

—Regresaste de la gira hace tres meses ¿y no pensaste en darle a tu viejo una llamada? He estado muriendo por escuchar sobre el Metalfest. ¿Ustedes chicos no han conseguido firmar con una gran disquera aún?

Hubiese parecido una pregunta típica de un padre a su hijo, si hubiese sido cualquiera menos el mío. Hizashi Hyuga había vivido su vida como un profesional encargado del transporte y montaje del equipo e ido de gira con todos desde Metallica hasta Neurosis y cualquier banda que pudiera encontrar en medio. Y ahora, todo lo que quería para su único hijo era que triunfara a lo grande. No para que me pudiera encargar de él o comprarle una mansión en las colinas de Malibú, sino para que pudiera regresar de gira y vivir los salvajes días de sexo ilícito y drogas, como si todavía estuviera en sus veinte. Lo volvía loco que yo fuera feliz quedándome local, que hiciera mucho dinero grabando discos y haciendo una ocasional gira, y que la idea de fama y reconocimiento mundial me asustara como el infierno.

Sin mencionar que él nos abandonó a mamá y a mí una y otra vez y que fue menos que un candidato ideal para esposo o padre del año. Nunca entendí por qué mi mamá, mi dulce, amorosa, amable, y generosa mamá, permaneció casada con tal basura. Pero sin importar cuán fuertemente presionara o cuánto le rogara, ella se negaba a dejarlo, lo que, a cambio, hacía muy difícil para mí no odiar su perezoso, infiel, y mentiroso trasero.

—No hablo con disqueras importantes, papá. Te he dicho eso un millón de veces.

Él resopló.

—¿Esos otros chicos en la banda saben que estás manteniendo encerrado su futuro? ¿Qué tienen ellos que decir sobre decisiones así?

Esta no era una conversación que me importara tener con él. En realidad no me importaba tener ningún tipo de conversación con él, pero no iba a irse a menos que lo obligara. La banda con la que iba a grabar iba a estar aquí en cualquier minuto, y la última cosa que quería era que él actuara como un groupie de mediana edad.

—Los chicos saben mi posición y saben dónde está la puerta si no les gusta. He tocado con Boone y Von desde que teníamos catorce años, así que dudo mucho que les sorprenda. Catcher vino de una banda que ya golpeó la corriente principal y lo odió, así que la última cosa que quiere es estar en otra que esté ampliándose. Mantente fuera de mis asuntos, papá. No es tu problema, al menos que me estés pidiendo dinero prestado, es cuyo caso, mamá me habría llamado. Se lo transfiero a ella, no a ti.

Él empujó sus lentes de sol a la cima de su cabeza por lo que ya no podía verme a mí mismo con el ceño fruncido en el reflejo. Obtuve mis ojos y cabello oscuro de él, pero hasta ahí es donde todo el parecido llegaba. Él estaba desgastado. Una vida de muchas drogas y muchas noches duras habían hecho estragos, y todo en lo que podía pensar cuando lo miraba era preguntarme cómo alguien tan horrible era capaz de convencer a alguien tan maravillosa como mi mamá para casarse con su lamentable trasero. Él me ponía furioso de una manera que no podía expresar con palabras normales. La única forma en que lo conseguía era derramándolo todo en el escenario, en una despiadada vocalización y melodías ensordecedoras.

—Mejor cuidas lo que me dices, hijo. Todavía soy tu padre y yo voy a casa con ella, a diferencia de ti.

Había un millón de cosas que quería decir a eso, pero no las dije; nunca lo hacía. Tanto como amaba a mi mamá, no había manera en que pudiera quedarme en esa casa y verlo desgarrarla una y otra vez. Ella se alteraba mucho cuando el viejo y yo nos peleábamos por la evidente indiferencia de él a los sentimientos de ella por lo que tuve que mudarme cuando apenas tenía quince. Era eso o poner a mi papá contra el suelo. Afortunadamente, el tío de Naru, Minato estaba prácticamente manteniendo una casa de rehabilitación para desdichados adolescentes y no tenía ningún problema en agregarme a la familia.

Sabía que a ella le molestaba que no viniera a casa más seguido, considerando que ellos vivían solo a unos kilómetros en el camino. Pero no podía soportar ver cómo la engañaba y estaba constantemente hiriéndola. Sabía que él había hecho una cuota en su estado emocional, y no me extrañaría que él lo llevara más allá, a un nivel que ninguno de nosotros sería capaz de ignorar más, pero yo estaba perdido en hacer algo al respecto. Mi mamá era una increíble señora y merecía a alguien que la tratara como si fuera una reina, no un premio de consolación.

—¿Qué quieres? —Mi paciencia estaba acabándose.

Nos quedamos mirándonos el uno al otro en silencio por un largo minuto antes de que él bajara sus lentes de sol y torciera las esquinas de su boca hacia arriba en una sonrisa que me hacía querer golpearlo en el rostro.

—Esa banda que ayudaste a que firmaran, Artifice, ellos son bastante famosos ahora. Tú escribiste la mayor parte de su álbum, ¿cierto?

—¿Y?

—Y estoy pensando que ellos te deben bastante, y no te mataría si los llamas y ves si ellos quieren alguna ayuda en la gira europea que se acerca.

Estaba a dos segundos de agarrarlo por el cuello de su estúpida camisa de bolos y lanzarlo contra el lado del edificio, cuando él alzo una mano y me sonrió.

—Sé que amas a tú mamá, hijo. ¿Qué hay de ella? ¿De verdad quieres dejarme con mis propios recursos por una cantidad de tiempo desconocida donde ella se preocupe? ¿Quién sabe cómo lucirá esta vez? Ninguno de nosotros se está volviendo más joven.

El reto en su voz era claro, como lo era el trato a mi mamá. Lo observé y conscientemente me imaginé arrancando su cabeza del cuello y pateándola a través del estacionamiento como una pelota de futbol.

—Estás jodidamente mal de la cabeza, viejo. Ya te odio a muerte. ¿De verdad quieres tomar esa ruta conmigo?

—Ella jamás va a dejarme, hijo, y lo sabes. No hay una maldita cosa que puedas hacerme mientras estés preocupado sobre ella en casa conmigo, y ambos lo sabemos. Organiza algo con Artifice. No estoy pidiéndote ser su director de gira, o incluso técnico de sonido, pero quiero estar dentro del show. Necesito un poco de aventura y un montón de ratos agradables.

Iba a despellejarlo vivo y luego usar los restos sangrientos como utilería. Lo empujé mientras pasaba al lado de él con un gruñido.

—Veré lo que puedo hacer, pero si ella me llama y suena ligeramente molesta o siquiera algo alterada, te juro que te perseguiré en la calle como el perro que eres. Si piensas que chantajearme es la manera en que esta relación va a funcionar, no me conoces en absoluto.

—Claramente no te conozco. Ningún hijo mío debería estar desperdiciando su talento dado por dios en esta ciudad, cuando podría estar por todo el mapa haciendo millones y bajando bragas en cada ciudad.

Lo mire sobre mi hombro y desbloqueé la puerta.

—Es mi más grande deseo no ser tu hijo, pero ninguno de los dos es tan afortunado. Vete, papá, antes de que me hagas hacer algo de lo que uno de nosotros seguramente se arrepentirá.

Caminé dentro del espacio oscuro, encendiendo las luces mientras caminaba. Tomó un esfuerzo real calmar toda la irritación y resentimiento que siempre salía a la superficie cuando tenía que lidiar con el viejo.

Me molestaba en un nivel inexplicable que él insistiera en que éramos muy similares. Había nacido con el talento que él tan desesperadamente quería. Prácticamente tenía la vida que él anhelaba vivir tocando a mi puerta, y le enfurecía que todo lo que yo quería era que mi pobre madre reconociera que merecía algo mejor y se alejara de él. Nunca declararía que yo era un ángel cuando iba de gira, y nunca negaría que estar en una banda era un éxito seguro para tener sexo por las listas y dispuestas chicas. Pero nunca dejé a alguien atrás con la promesa de que me comportaría, y nunca he dejado a nadie en particular esperando por mí cuando llegara a casa. No hacía promesas que no podía mantener. Aprendí eso de primera mano con él.

Arreglé el área de grabación y hojeé a través de la lista de canciones que los chicos de Black Market Alphas dejaron. Era un nombre estúpido, pero los chicos eran talentosos y tenían bastante potencial para hacerlo a lo grande. Ellos eran más alegres de lo que me gustaba, cayendo más dentro de las líneas de Avenged Sevenfold. Eran lo suficientemente rudos para que a los adolescentes les gustara, pero con suficiente armonía y melodía para que las chicas adolescentes pudieran rockear también. Además ellos eran bastante jóvenes, el cantante principal solo tenía como dieciocho o diecinueve, así que tenía una larga vida para mejorar o desgastarse y morir, lo cual era lo más probable. Accedí a trabajar con ellos porque el baterista que escribió todas las canciones tenía una tonelada de talento y me recordaba bastante a mí cuando era más joven.

Estar en una banda era un trabajo difícil y estar en una buena banda era a menudo más trabajo de lo que valía la recompensa. Era afortunado de que los chicos con los que tocaba entendieran que yo era feliz siendo un gran pez en una pecera pequeña, en lugar de un grano en el océano que devoraba bandas nuevas en cualquier lugar.

Quizá sea interpretado en otras formas, pero sabía que ese no era el caso cuando se refería a mi habilidad para tocar buena música. Sabía que podía cantar y podía rockear con cualquier guitarra que pusieras en mis manos. Tenía suficiente furia con mi viejo y rabia y angustia acumulada durante toda una vida para inspirarme a escribir canciones que eran tanto poderosas como relevantes.

También sabía que tenía suficiente pavoneo y actitud para apoderarme de cualquier escenario por el que caminaba, y que si quería que mi audiencia sintiera lo que yo estaba sintiendo, podía empujarlos dentro y rehusarme a dejarlos ir hasta que yo estuviera listo. Era un buen líder. Lo que no tenía era la paciencia para jugar el juego, o el deseo para dejar a otros pensar que tenían derecho a lo que yo había creado. No tenía la tolerancia necesaria para la mierda y besar culos que se requería para ser un mejor artista en la industria.

También estaba aterrado por la idea de qué pasaría con mi mamá si mi papá alguna vez averiguaba que había firmado con una disquera importante. Eso solo sacaría al viejo de sus ejes, y se la llevaría junto con él. Ella simplemente merecía más que eso. Él no lo pensaría y la dejaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Se engancharía a mi sombra, con toda la pompa y circunstancia que vendría con estar en una gran banda en una gran disquera, y yo siempre me preguntaría si alguna vez ella sería capaz de perdonarme si yo era la causa para que el viejo en última instancia, se alejara de lo que él consideraba su justa recompensa.

Miré arriba cuando la puerta de enfrente se abrió y el grupo empezó a pasar con sus instrumentos. El cantante principal era un chico llamado Ryan, que era un chico decente pero lleno de sí mismo que fácilmente podía ir por el mal camino. Tenía mucha actitud y la presencia precisa para guiar una banda, pero era inmaduro y mucho más interesado en el dinero y chicas que sacar un producto de calidad. Me di cuenta de que tenía su brazo envuelto en celofán y cinta médica cuando llegó al otro lado de la mesa de mezclas para chocar puños en señal de saludo. Asentí hacia el obvio tatuaje y pregunté:

—¿Fuiste con uno de mis amigos? —Cuando habíamos estado en la gira, todos los chicos en BMA se enamoraron de la pieza artística que la banda Enmity lucía cortesía de Marked, la tienda de tatuajes donde todos mis amigos trabajaban.

El ángel que se extendía de un lado de mi clavícula hasta la otra e iba por debajo de mi ombligo era probablemente mi más reconocida pieza. También tenía un dragón japonés que cubría todo mi brazo que Naru había hecho cuando recién empezaba, y mi otro antebrazo estaba cubierto del codo hasta la muñeca en una complicada mezcla de una de las pinturas de Salvador Dalí que Gaara había recientemente terminado. Lucía más como una pintura sobre carne que un tatuaje.

Todos los chicos tenían sus fortalezas. Sasuke era todo sobre líneas pesadas y piezas góticas que cubrían gran cantidad de piel, y tendía más hacia el estilo tradicional. Naru amaba los colores llamativos y diseños audaces. Era fácil ver su estilo callejero y la estética de la nueva escuela en todo lo que hacía. Gaara, aunque el más irreverente de todos nosotros, realmente trataba su trabajo como arte. Él se mantenía en crear diseños que nadie más tenía, perfeccionaba su talento como un verdadero artesano. Tatuar simplemente era otra forma de arte para él, y creo que tomaba lo que hacía más en serio que los otros chicos. De hecho, le había encargado diseñar todas las portadas de nuestros álbumes y los diseños de camisetas para la banda.

Las agujas y manos de Ino habían estado en lugares que no me atrevía a pensar, pero todo el personal en Marked hacía un excelente trabajo. Tenía cero quejas y no dudaba en referir a cualquiera que preguntaba por ellos.

—Sí, amigo, fue rudo. Yo totalmente me di a conocer, y el sujeto con las flamas tatuadas sobre su cabeza trabajó conmigo en su lugar. —Puso sus ojos en blanco dramáticamente y me miró como si yo debiera haberlo dado información pertinente antes de sugerir que fueran a la tienda—. No me dijiste que el lugar estaba lleno de talento. La rubia que está en el mostrador, santa mierda, hombre, ella era como mi chica ideal.

Reprimo una risa porque Ino era la chica soñada de cada cantante de rock hasta que abría la boca. Con sus ojos dispares y su ternura innegablemente en general, era una imagen engañosa. Los tipos como Ryan se sentían atraídos por ella debido a su cabello desgreñado, el lado izquierdo de su brazo completamente tatuado y pequeños pendientes sólidos negros en cada oído. También porque ella era gritona, mandona, y nos trataba a todos como si fuéramos niños rebeldes de preescolar sin llegar a humillarnos hasta que el pobre tipo no era consciente de que estaba completamente enamorado de ella.

Negué con la cabeza hacia él advirtiéndole:

—Ella es demasiado mayor para ti y es mucho más problemas de lo que vale. Confía en mí. ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?

Se quitó la cubierta protectora mostrando con orgullo una amenazadora gárgola. Era genial, bien hecha, pero sinceramente de tipo de genérica. Me di cuenta de que Naru había hecho todo lo posible para que fuera único poniéndole un poco de fuego, pero en realidad era solo otro tatuaje que un chico tenía porque pensaba que un gran pedazo de tinta le haría parecer genial en el escenario y en las fotos. Debido a que me estaban pagando más que una gran hora de mi tiempo, me limité a asentir y le dije que entrara en el estudio con el resto de los chicos de la banda. Me di cuenta de que él quería más apoyo, pero yo estaba casi fuera de la paciencia para tratar con la mierda de la gente hoy en día, así que mantuve mi boca cerrada antes de decir algo que me metiera en problemas.

Durante las siguientes tres horas afiné voces e instrumentos mixtos para conseguir las primeras cinco canciones hechas. El resto de los chicos de la banda estaban bastante comprometidos con la elaboración de un sólido álbum debut, pero Ryan era difícil, y me di cuenta de que estaba irritado debido a que lo mantuve relegando por Jorge, el baterista de la banda, porque él era el principal compositor.

Necesitaba entender lo que estaba detrás de una canción antes de que pudiera hacerle justicia, pero Ryan quería claramente toda la atención en él haciendo que no pudieran establecerse con fuerza. El chico tocaba decente y con una carga a tope de carisma, pero si él no sacaba la cabeza de su culo todo lo que ellos iban a hacer era ser el acto de apertura de bandas mucho mejores.

La sesión de grabación duró tanto tiempo que cuando los chicos de mi propia banda comenzaron a aparecer para nuestra práctica, yo todavía estaba trabajando en conseguir el puente para el coro en la canción número dos. Mis compañeros estaban acostumbrados a tener que esperar mientras yo pagara las cuentas, y cuando los chicos vieron que tenían un público real para impresionar, lo lograron juntos, y me las arreglé para conseguir elaborar hasta la pista cinco.

Von era mi guitarrista principal y socio de composición de canciones, Catcher tocaba el bajo, y Boone tocaba la batería. Éramos un grupo muy unido, seguramente era porque pasamos mucho tiempo juntos. Así que no tengo que decir nada de ellos, solo ofrecía un gruñido y una mirada con los ojos entrecerrados cuando en tono de broma me preguntaban cómo iba.

Los chicos llegaron saltando fuera del estudio para decir hola a todos, y quise golpear a Ryan cuando preguntó si podía quedarse por ahí y ver nuestra práctica. Estábamos en la cima de las bandas metaleras y solo había querido eliminar una práctica rápida para que pudiéramos ir a tomar una cerveza y comer unas alitas y molestar a Tenten. Sabía que tenía que mantenerme alejado de ella, pero no era capaz de hacerlo por mucho tiempo. La banda tenía un gran espectáculo previsto para el día de San Valentín el próximo fin de semana y pensé que sería más fácil estar de acuerdo en que se quedaran que discutir al respecto.

Guie a todos a la trastienda que utilizábamos para practicar y los chicos y yo nos sentamos en los lugares que teníamos al menos dos veces a la semana durante los últimos cinco años.

Éramos una máquina bien engrasada, sabíamos lo que estábamos haciendo, ninguna banda funcionaba cuando el ego de alguien era la fuerza impulsora. Pensé que a lo mejor viendo lo que una banda real parecía podría ayudar a Ryan a bajarlo de su pedestal. Boone tocó una pista en ritmo y me miró por encima de su kit.

—¿Vamos a tocar el set para el espectáculo o necesitas hacer algunas cosas más difíciles?

Ellos sabían que cuando yo estaba de humor, realmente primero éramos amigos y segundo una banda, simplemente entendían dónde estaba yo.

Pasé mis manos por el cabello oscuro y generalmente desarreglado y rodé mis hombros en círculo. El micrófono se sentía como una extensión de mi brazo cuando lo saqué del soporte. Encontré miradas curiosas alrededor y asentí con la mirada.

— Sí, vamos con Black y luego hacemos el set normal.

Incluso antes de terminar la frase, ritmos profundos venían de los tambores y los tonos graves del bajo temblaban en el suelo bajo mis botas de combate. Von hizo que el aire sonara con acordes de guitarra que eran lo suficientemente afilados para agrietar la pintura de las paredes y empecé a cantar. Dejé salir toda la ira contra mi papá. Dejé que la frustración por intentar disputar con jóvenes con talento explotara en coros que menguaban y fluían con todas las emociones que estaban tratando de estrangularme. Con el tiempo habíamos pasado a la segunda canción, los chicos de BMA habían tomado asientos sobre las cajas de los instrumentos vacías y nos estaban mirando con los ojos muy abiertos y las mandíbulas flojas. Cuando pasamos a la materia más suave, lo que tocábamos para la gente del bar, me di cuenta de que Jorge estaba escuchando el poder detrás de las letras que significaban algo. También pude ver que Ryan probablemente iba a tratar de emular a la perfección todo lo que hice en su próxima actuación.

Después de haber gritado, goteado, y purgado todo lo malo que me había sucedido hoy, dejé caer el micrófono en el suelo y tiré el borde de mi camiseta hasta limpiar mi cara. Me sentía vacío, pero mejor.

Me di la vuelta hacia los chicos y les dije que iba a salir con Gaara por una cerveza por si querían venir. Por lo general, tratábamos de salir una vez a la semana y mantener el contacto, pero Catcher estaba haciendo una demo para otra banda, Von y su novia acababan de tener un bebé, y Boone estaba luchando con un muy breve episodio de sobriedad. Últimamente había estado haciéndolo cada vez más y más con Gaara y los chicos de la tienda.

Conocía a Sasuke y Naru desde la secundaria, pero esos dos eran muy unidos, y cuando el hermano mayor de Sasuke, Itachi, estaba en la ciudad, era peor. Casi siempre cuando ellos hacían los planes yo acababa en cualquier lugar de los suburbios. Estaba entusiasmado desde que Gaara había comenzado a estar alrededor porque él era poco común, impredecible, y siempre un infierno de momentos agradables. Eran buenos amigos, y pensaba que sentían lo mismo por mí, solo que Gaara y yo teníamos mucho en común y nos entendíamos por lo que terminó siendo mi amigo.

El resto de los chicos de ambas bandas salió en fila por la puerta, pero Jorge se quedó detrás mientras yo bebía una botella de agua y comenzaba a guardar todo el material.

—¿Qué pasa?

Se frotó la nuca y miró la punta de sus zapatos de tenis en vez de a mí.

—Ustedes son mucho mejores que nosotros, mucho mejores que la mitad de las bandas con las que estuvimos de gira en el Metalfest. ¿Por qué nos estás ayudando, y no estás en el estudio haciendo álbumes por tu cuenta? Solo me preguntaba por qué

—Ustedes son bastante buenos, pero si no consiguen bajarle los humos a Ryan, van a terminar separándose antes de llegar a ninguna parte. Tienen un montón de atención desde el Metalfest, por lo que deberían sacar provecho de ello. Me están pagando para ayudarlos, Jorge, pero eso no significa que no reconozca el talento cuando lo veo. Escribes muy buenas canciones, pero necesitas alguien que las cante. No necesitas a un testaferro que no aprecia eso.

Él me miró y sonrió.

—Gracias.

—No hay problema.

—Esa canción con que cerraste, "Whisky in the Morning", es acerca de una chica, ¿no es así?

Suspiré y le di una palmada en la nuca mientras lo dirigía fuera del almacén.

—¿No son la mayoría de las canciones acerca de una chica? No importa si es metal, country, blues o rock and roll, todas las canciones que nos hacen recordar y nos hacen cantar son acerca del mejor tipo de chica, la clase de chica sin la que no puedes vivir pero a la que no puedes conseguir.

—¿Has conseguido una de esas?

Solté una risa amarga y me detuve por el desafió.

—Oh, sí.

Le envié un mensaje a Gaara para hacerle saber que estaba en camino, y él replicó de vuelta que me diera prisa porque el lugar estaba lleno. Las chicas estaban buenísimas vestidas con atractivos y pequeños uniformes en temas deportivos que hacían que las chicas de Hooters pareciera que estaban vestidas para la iglesia. El bar por lo general estaba lleno así que no era nada nuevo. Íbamos allí lo suficiente como para que Lou, el tipo de la puerta, por lo general nos encontrara un asiento, aunque no hubiera espacio o el bar tuviera una larga espera.

Cuando entré, me di cuenta que la rubia con las gigantes tetas falsas me miraba, pero yo ni siquiera parpadeé en su dirección. Sabía que Tenten la odiaba y era mi deber como su buen amigo, Dios, odiaba esa palabra cuando se trataba de ella, mantener a todos los enemigos comunes a raya, incluso si dicho enemigo parecía que quería darme un baño con su lengua en la primera oportunidad que tuviera.

Lou me dio un asentamiento con la cabeza y señaló con su dedo carnoso hacia el costado de la barra. Era el más cercano a la terraza que estaba abierta en el verano, y no tuve problemas para encontrar tanto la oscura cabeza de Tenten como la mucha más prominente pelirroja de Gaara. No sé cuándo él decidió que un copete, largo con cortes perfectamente arreglados, era un estilo que podría oscilar en el mundo real, pero en el último año o así había estado usando su cabello como James Dean y vistiéndose como un tipo de los años cincuenta. Gaara era excéntrico, le gustaba llamar la atención y exhibirse, así que pasé de eso porque era parte de lo que era y no mucho me hacía gracia como a él lo hacía.

Miré hacia Tenten y le sonreí. Ella me miró por un segundo y luego miró hacia otro lado sin ni siquiera una contracción de sus labios. Me hizo fruncir el ceño mientras me acomodaba en el taburete frente a Gaara.

Aunque había cierta tensión sexual grave entre nosotros generalmente siempre estaba feliz de verme.

—¿Qué le pasa esta noche?

Todavía me sentía mal por tirarla en el rellano, pero ella había insistido en que estaba bien, así que no sabía lo que la había hecho enojar entre entonces y ahora. A no ser que ella hubiera sentido el instante en que estuve encima de ella y me produjo una erección. No podía ser considerado responsable de esa respuesta incontrolable. Ella era hermosa, y si tuviera alguna idea de lo mucho que quería estar encima de ella todo el tiempo, estaría obligada a mucho más que fruncirme el ceño.

Gaara empujó una chupito de líquido ambarino del mismo color que los ojos de Tenten en mi dirección y utilizó un dedo que estaba tatuado con una imagen de una calavera y huesos cruzados en miniatura para apuntar hacia el bar.

—Se presentó hace unos veinte minutos, y ella ha estado actuando como si tuviera un poste de metal embutido en su culo desde entonces.

Giré mi cabeza y maldije en voz baja cuando lo vi a través de la multitud reunida en el bar. No sabía lo que ella había visto en ese tipo. Seguramente él estaba matriculado en la misma escuela que ella. Claro, él estaba haciendo una pasantía con el gobierno, haciendo algún tipo de investigación innovadora con combustibles bioquímicos o alguna mierda. Por supuesto, él era todo correcto, yogurt natural, tostada seca y arroz blanco sin dudarlo. Obviamente, él era, a todas luces, un hombre perfectamente agradable y por si fuera poco un caballero, pero todo en él gritaba ¡aburrido!

Aparte de todo eso, llevaba un chaleco de mierda y no se veía como si tuviera alguna idea de qué hacer con todo lo que era Tenten Ama. Ella era algo especial, algo por lo que los hombres de otra época habrían luchado hasta la muerte para ganar con pistolas o con brillantes espadas. Pero este hombre, este nerd idiota que llevaba un chaleco ni siquiera me mandaba a la mierda o a donde no brillaba el sol, aun cuando él sabía que yo tenía sueños sucios, eróticos, no aptos para menores de dieciocho sobre la chica con la que estaba saliendo. Por más que intentaba bajar el tono, estaba seguro que se reflejaba en mis ojos cuando la miraba.

—Increíble.

Me tomé de un trago el chupito y agarré el de Gaara que aún no había tocado, y bebí ese también. Él me miró y se echó hacia atrás para cruzar sus brazos sobre su amplio pecho. Éramos de la misma altura, más o menos de un metro ochenta, pero él parecía que podía luchar con un toro en el suelo debido a su pasado como jugador de fútbol estrella. Nunca hablamos sobre por qué había dejado de jugar a la pelota, pero pensé que desde que él había encontrado su lugar en el mundo del tatuaje, realmente eso no importaba, y si él quería decirme, sabía que iba a escuchar.

—Él le trajo un enorme ramo de flores y una estúpida caja de chocolates o alguna mierda con forma de corazón. Pienso que él trata de asegurarla para el día de San Valentín.

Un escalofrío corrió por mi espalda y sentí mis ojos endurecerse involuntariamente.

—Se supone que ella iba a venir al espectáculo en Fillmore con Sasuke y Sakura.

Era un gran contrato para la banda. Un gran contrato para mí, y la quería allí. Había asumido que estaría.

Gaara encogió sus anchos hombros.

—Ellos han estado saliendo desde hace un tiempo. Apuesto a que esa noche él estará pensando darlo todo. Ya sabes lo que quiero decir, cena de lujo, regalo caro, y el cierre de la noche un viaje a una habitación de un hotel de alta gama. Me parece de ese estilo y ha estado presionando fuerte en los últimos meses, si he entendido bien todo el molesto griterío femenino que Ino nos ha estado dando en la tienda.

Apreté los dientes y reprimí el impulso de salir de mi asiento y estrangular al tipo con su propia ropa de abrigo de rombos. Otro vaso se dejó caer en frente de mí, junto con un plato de alas. Una jarra de cerveza aterrizó frente a Gaara, y estreché mis ojos para emparejar la mirada cuidadosa de Tenten cuando noté que ella me fruncía el ceño.

—Basta.

Traté de parecer inocente, pero tenía que admitir que incluso en un buen día, no era una mirada que pudiera fingir.

—¿Qué?

—Deja de hacerle muecas a Lee. Solo se detuvo a saludar. Le dije que viniera a tomar una copa con ustedes, pero luego vi a Neji mirándolo como si estuviera tramando el asesinato de alguien, y decidí no hacerlo.

No iba a negarlo, así que agarré el chupito y barrí una mirada en su atuendo. Hoy era de porrista, mi uniforme personal favorito. Su diminuta falda plisada era de color naranja y azul, los colores de Bronco, y estaba coronada con un ajustado suéter blanco que dejaba poco a la imaginación. Ella era más alta de lo normal y cuando se ponía esos tacones de fóllame, estaba casi cara a cara conmigo, lo que hacía que sus piernas —las que merecían su propio canto a la grandeza— se vieran incluso mejor. Yo estaba perdido en algún lugar de mi propio mundo, donde las piernas se envolvían alrededor de mi cabeza o en mi cintura —no era exigente— cuando me sacudí de nuevo a la realidad.

Tenten me golpeó en un lado de mi cabeza.

—Ya basta. No sé lo que está mal con ustedes esta noche, pero tienen que dejar de pensar mal. ¿Estás seguro que no recibiste un golpe cuando nos caímos?

Me froté el oído que tenía el pequeño pincho en donde resaltaba la parte superior del mismo, donde ella lo había hecho arder. Me tomé de un trago el chupito que ella trajo y empujé el plato de alas en la dirección de Gaara. Tal vez lo que necesitaba era emborracharme, así tendría una excusa para culpar mi súbita necesidad de actuar equivocadamente.

—¿Estás largándote del espectáculo de San Valentín? —Escuché la intensidad en mi tono y lo odié. No se suponía que me importara lo que ella hiciera, o a quién eligiera para pasar su tiempo, pero lo hacía. Quería que me escogiera, a pesar de que sabía que no tenía permitido escogerla. Ella se removió en sus zapatos y jugueteó con el borde de su falda.

—No lo sé. Sakura estará absorta con Sasuke, y Ino generalmente sale y hace lo suyo. Tú —señaló con el dedo a Gaara— siempre me abandonas en algún bar por cualquier zorra de mierda, y Naru se ofreció a ser el conductor designado, por lo que él no beberá y estará malhumorado y desagradable en toda la noche. —Esos ojos que brillaban con todos los colores del oro y bronce se posaron en mí y se mordió el labio—. Tú vas a estar en el escenario, por lo que me deja a mí para valerme por mí misma. Lee me pidió cenar con él y tiene una noche entera planificada, así que simplemente no lo sé.

Nos miramos fijamente el uno al otro en silencio durante un rato, tan largo que en última instancia se convirtió en incómodo y tenso. Quería pedirle que abandonara a Lee y viniera, y creo que ella quería que se lo pidiera porque ella lo haría. Pero si quería una cita aburrida y predecible en San Valentín con un idiota en un chaleco, ¿quién era yo para detenerla? Nunca iba a ser un tipo que tenía un grado avanzado y un plan fiscal de cinco años. Nunca iba a ser un hombre que valora la seguridad por encima de la pasión y la creatividad. Y seguro como la mierda que nunca iba a ser un chico que llevaba un chaleco con rombos en público.

—Seguro pasarás un rato agradable. Deja que Lee te saque y te dé una buena noche romántica. Te lo mereces. —Casi me atraganté con las palabras, pero salieron.

Algo se movió en su bonita cara que no lo pude leer. Tenten era realmente buena en eso, ocultando sus emociones detrás de una sonrisa coqueta y una reaparición sarcástica. Independientemente de lo que fuera desapareció mientras agarraba el vaso vacío y me preguntaba si quería llenarlo. Asentí en silencio y me giré hacia Gaara. Él me miraba desapasionadamente y empujó toda su pinta de cerveza en mi dirección.

—¿Tenemos que emborracharnos?

Traté de exhalar alrededor de la banda que se había endurecido en mi pecho, y asentí con la cabeza bruscamente.

—Sí, suena bastante bien.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 4**

 _Tenten_

Llamé al número de Kentuky cada día por el resto de la semana y nunca obtuve respuesta. Llamé a mi mamá y ella no tenía ni idea de quien podría ser. Insistió en que no había oido sobre Suigetsu en meses y se enojó cuando le pregunté si él había estado en la cárcel. Mi hermano era una persona fácil de apoyar; encantador, modesto y atractivo sin esfuerzo y hábil. Era el tipo de hombre que te podía robar la camiseta que vestías y luego convencerte de que fue tu idea dársela. Él hacía que quisieras cuidarlo a toda costa aunque él nunca jamás te devolviera el favor.

No podía comprender por qué de repente tendría una urgente necesidad de ponerse en contacto conmigo, pero aun así me dio una sensación de aprensión que no podía sacarme de encima. Encima de eso, juré que había visto al mismo tipo que creí reconocer más temprano, caminando por el vecindario cerca de la casa las últimas dos veces que salí a correr. Estuve tentada de detenerme y preguntarle si nos conocíamos, pero todavía mantengo las distancias con los extraños después del ataque a Sakura en nuestro viejo apartamento. Seguro, ella había sido acorralada por un ex novio lunático decidido a hacerla suya por todos los medios, pero me imaginé que sería mejor estar a salvo que lamentarlo.

Se lo hubiera mencionado a Neji, como —de hecho— el hombre de la casa, pero en los últimos días tenía la impresión de que él estaba disgustado conmigo y estaba evitándome deliberadamente, así que no tuve mucha oportunidad de decirle nada. Algo había sucedido cuando le dije que no sabía si iba a ir a su espectáculo el sábado, algún sutil cambio que alteró las cosas entre nosotros, y no sabía qué era o qué hacer al respecto.

Honestamente, no quería pasar el día de San Valentín con Lee. Era un tipo tan dulce y era exactamente lo que estaba convencida que buscaba en un compañero a largo plazo. Pero cuando había venido paseándose por el bar con esas ridículas flores y esa caja de chocolates, al igual que una escena de Mujer Bonita, todo lo que quise hacer fue encontrar un lugar donde esconderme.

Sabía que él quería que el día de San Valentín fuera una gran noche. Él había estado presionando para que nuestra relación se pusiera más seria las últimas veces que salimos, pero aunque lo intentaba, y me daba charla inspiracional tras charla inspiracional, simplemente no podía reunir un ápice del deseo por él como el que sentía por Neji.

De hecho, la última vez que había tenido sexo con un tipo fue con un compañero de estudios de Química llamado Kyle. Lo había usado para intentar sacarme de encima el recuerdo y la humillación del rechazo de Neji el invierno pasado. El único propósito para el que había servido fue hacerme sentir peor que antes y recordarme que el sexo de chicas buenas era completamente aburrido y poco satisfactorio. Por eso era que una enorme parte de mí estaba tan atraída por Neji. Seguro, sus planes futuros, o falta de los mismos, me preocupaban, pero la verdadera razón por la que necesitaba permanecer tan lejos como fuera posible tenía que ver con más que eso. La forma en que él simplemente me hacía querer dejar ir todo y simplemente estar con él hacía que mi sangre se congelara y que mi mejor juicio gritara y aullara.

Podía odiar que las chicas entraran y salieran de su habitación al otro lado del pasillo en una forma regular, pero era lo suficientemente honesta conmigo misma para admitir que ninguna de ellas lucía como si se fueran queriendo más o como si estuvieran en algún modo insatisfechas. Me hacía querer atarlo y probarlo yo misma, pero no estaba en los planes. Así que mientras tanto tenía que decidir qué iba a hacer con Lee.

Sabía que no era justo arrastrarlo si no estaba dispuesta a comprometerme con algo más serio. Sabía que no era justo para mí intentar meter a estos tipos perfectos en un rol que yo necesitaba que llenaran para mi perfecta visión de futuro, solo para después estimar que no eran correctos. Desafortunadamente, no sabía cuál era la alternativa. Profundamente, sabía lo que realmente quería, lo que deseaba, pero no encajábamos. Neji no entraba en mi visión sin fallas, y tenía la sensación de que tratar de hacerlo cumplir cualquier otro rol que no fuera el que ya ocupaba destruiría más que nuestra amistad. Neji no era el tipo de hombre que respetara los límites.

Estaba sentada en la mesa fuera de la biblioteca en la universidad meditando todo esto y sin prestar atención a lo que sucedía alrededor, cuando un pesado libro de anatomía golpeó la mesa justo frente a mí. Di un pequeño salto y fulminé a mi mejor amiga con la mirada mientras ella se sentaba en la silla frente a mí.

Sakura Haruno era lo opuesto a mí en todas las formas que puedas imaginarte. Era baja, con cabello rosa casi blanco y ojos verdes, y venía de un entorno inundado de riqueza y privilegio. También era tímida, dulce y, últimamente, tan ridículamente feliz y enamorada, que me costaba un esfuerzo concentrado no tener arcadas.

No me malentiendas. Estaba más que feliz de que ella finalmente admitiera sus sentimientos por Sasuke y que después de un poco de serio daño y una seria reconciliación, habían descifrado cómo hacer que las cosas funcionaran entre ellos. Tenía que admitir que estaba un poco celosa de que aunque parecieran tan diferentes, era secundario cuando se trataba de simplemente estar juntos. No sabía cómo hacer eso. Si lo hiciera, no estaría tan frustrada sexualmente y contemplando herir a un tipo muy agradable por ninguna otra razón qué que él simplemente no me excitaba o porque no me tenía soñando despierta con pantalones ajustados y lo que estaba dentro de ellos.

—Te llamé cuatro veces. Lucías como si estuvieras tratando de descifrar algo bastante serio.

Ambas íbamos a la Universidad de Denver y estábamos en nuestro último año. Sakura quería ser doctora así que anticipaba un tirón más largo que yo, pero era bueno que un par de nuestras clases de nivel avanzado se superpusieran. Rara vez la veía a menos que saliéramos o estuviéramos trabajando juntas, e incluso así, era probable que ella se fuera temprano para ir a casa con Sasuke o a estudiar. La echaba de menos, y mientras Ino era divertida y yo disfrutaba pasar el rato con ella, hablar con ella era diferente a hablar con Sakura.

Pasé la uña sobre la imagen en la portada del libro y me negué a mirarla.

—Estoy pensando en dejar a Lee.

—Hmm... Esto no tiene nada que ver con el día de San Valentín, ¿verdad?

Hice une mueca y me apoyé en el respaldo de la silla con un suspiro.

—Quizás.

Mirar esos ojos verdes era como mirar a una pieza de esmeralda en bruto. Ella me miró por un segundo antes de recostarse en la silla y copiar mi pose con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—¿Qué quieres hacer mañana a la noche?

Creo que la pregunta más adecuada era a quién quería hacerle algo mañana a la noche y la respuesta claramente no era Lee. Dejé salir el aliento que hizo que mi cabello oscuro se deslizara sobre mi frente.

—Quería ir al espectáculo con todos, pero luego Lee apareció en el bar con flores y chocolates e hizo una gran producción sobre hacer planes. Gaara estaba ahí y vio todo. Neji vino y me dijo que debería ir y tener una noche romántica, que lo merecía... así que ahora no tengo idea de qué quiero hacer, pero sé que estoy enojada con ambos por diferentes razones.

Sakura levantó una pálida ceja y golpeteó la portada del libro con el borde de sus dedos, pintados con un loco esmalte de leopardo.

—Entonces dime las razones.

—Es estúpido.

—Si te tiene aquí enfurruñada afuera de la biblioteca cuando apenas hacen cuatro grados afuera, entonces no es estúpido. Algo te molesta y deberíamos hablarlo.

Suspiré una vez más y pasé las manos enojadas por mi cabello. Normalmente lo llevaba mucho más corto, pero entre la escuela y el trabajo, no tenía éxito en encontrar tiempo para nada que pudiera ser denominado trivial o una pérdida de tiempo, lo cual incluía mi actual estado de confusión por los chicos.

—Me gusta Lee. Es agradable y la pasamos bastante bien juntos, pero me molesta que nunca quiera pasar el rato con mis amigos. Es muy poco original, ¿sabes a qué me refiero? —Esperé hasta que ella asintió—. Tiene un gran futuro planeado, tiene una familia genial todos de aquí y sé que realmente le gusto. Es lo suficientemente lindo y tenemos un millón y una de cosas en común, pero... —No debería existir un "pero", sin embargo ahí estaba.

—¿Pero qué, Ten? —No me iba permitir que lo endulzara.

—Pero cuando me besa o intenta tocarme, bien podría estar limándome las uñas o mirando CNN. No hay chispa... Demonios, ni siquiera hay un fuerte viento. Es aburrido y soso, y lo odio.

—Bueno, eso no es bueno.

Me burlé de ella.

—¿Eso crees? No me siento atraída al tipo con el que se supone que salgo, pero si Dios lo permite, el tipo que vive al otro lado del corredor sale de su habitación sin camiseta, instantáneamente estoy lista para hacer combustión espontánea. Observar a Neji en el escenario, estar lo suficientemente cerca para tocarlo y olerlo, hace más para que me excite que nada de lo que Kyle o Lee hayan hecho el año pasado, y es por eso que estoy irritada y frustrada con él.

»No quiero sentirme atraída por Neji, Sakura. Quiero sentirme atraída por un tipo como Lee, con quien puedo, potencialmente, construir un futuro, y me molesta inmensamente que sin importar cuánto lo intente, no puedo hacer que suceda.

Ella me miró conocedoramente por un largo minuto. Sakura conocía todo sobre mi desastroso intento de seducción de Neji y siempre me dijo que había algo en eso que parecía raro. Seguro, él creía que yo era toda guantes blancos virginales y pureza sin tocar, pero ella estaba convencida de que había más ahí que Neji simplemente tratando de ser caballeroso. Ella siempre me había alentado a permitir que un poco más de la vieja yo saliera, para que él pudiera ver que yo no estaba sobre el elevado pedestal en el que él había decidido ubicarme.

La última vez que hice eso, él me lastimó y me hizo huir, así que no estaba muy entusiasmada con la idea de permitirle a la vieja Tenten salir una vez más para que él la rechazara de nuevo. Francamente, estaba aterrorizada de la forma en que él me hacía querer lanzar la cautela al aire.

—Bueno, ambas sabemos que no puedes mantener una relación de cualquier tipo con un hombre por el que no te sientes físicamente atraída, y en lo que respecta a Neji, quizás solo necesitas sacarlo de tu sistema. Quizás una vez que él no sea el que se fue, no lo desearás tanto. Lo que sucedió el año pasado entre ustedes dos siempre ha permanecido. Quizás solo necesitas tomar una dosis completa de lo que sea que él lleve, y se irá. Luego puedes concentrarte en encontrar un tipo más como Lee con el que trabajar en construir una relación seria.

—Ya lo intenté. Él dijo que era una mala idea, ¿recuerdas? —No pude evitar que la amargura coloreara mi tono.

Sakura entrelazó los dedos y se apoyó sobre la mesa, para que no pudiera apartar la vista de sus ojos súper verdes.

—Entonces hazle pensar que es una idea genial. ¿Realmente crees que si te decides a seducirlo, él dirá que no? Oí lo que me dijiste que sucedió el año pasado, Ten. Él protestó un poco y tú huiste tan rápido como podías porque te recordó demasiado a algo que podrías haber hecho en otra vida. No hablamos mucho de Kentucky, pero tengo la sensación de que la chica de Woodward no hubiera dejado ir a Neji esa noche, la chica de Denver lo hizo.

Gemí y dejé caer la cabeza en mis manos para cubrir mi rostro.

—La chica de Woodward ni siquiera le hubiera dado la impresión de que era una niña buena, solo intentando jugar con fuego. La yo de antes no era linda, Sakura. Te lo digo, pero no creo que tú realmente entiendas lo enorme de eso.

Ella agitó una mano en un gesto descartando lo que había dicho y se puso de pie, levantando el pesado libro mientras se iba. La cosa lucía más pesada que ella.

—Nada de eso importa. Es esta Tenten la que me preocupa. Esta Tenten merece ser feliz, a pesar de lo que el futuro depare, y esta Tenten es la que tiene que decidir por qué se está conformando con la leche y las galletas cuando lo que realmente quiere es pintura corporal comestible y esposas con peluche.

Eso hizo que una risa comenzara dentro de mí y me puse de pie para seguirla.

—¿Qué sabes tú de pintura corporal comestible? —Ella se pasó el largo cabello sobre el hombro, y el negro debajo brilló bajo el pálido rosa.

—Novio tatuador, ¿recuerdas? Le gusta dibujar.

Compartimos una mirada conocedora y nos separamos para ir a clases. Odiaba que ella tuviera razón. Yo podía arrastrar las cosas con Lee para siempre y todavía no llegar a ningún lado. Él era demasiado agradable para eso, y yo era una persona demasiado buena ahora para hacerlo sufrir y esperar sin fin por cosas que simplemente no estaba dispuesta a darle. Sabía que estar con alguien como Lee me ayudaría a mantener a raya los malos rasgos de mi pasado. Salir con un tipo como él no me permitiría la espontaneidad o la toma de decisiones temeraria que tan a menudo terminaba haciéndome sufrir sus duras consecuencias. Lee era estable y no ofrecía mucha excitación o pasión, y mi lado lógico sabía que eso era lo que debería querer. Sin embargo, la parte más grande de mí que operaba por instinto y emoción sabía que él nunca iba a lograrlo en los frentes más básicos y físicos.

Pasé toda la clase siguiente preocupándome por eso y llegando a ninguna parte. Desafortunadamente, Lee era el ayudante del profesor de la clase de Química que estaba directamente al otro lado del corredor enfrente de la mía así que cuando salí del salón me estaba esperando. Tuve que intentar no hacer una mueca cuando él se inclinó para presionar un ligero beso a mi boca que no cedía. No debería ser tan difícil. Él era lo suficientemente atractivo, con cabello negro y ojos negros. Lamentablemente, se vestía como si estuviera a punto de lanzarse en una clase sobre división celular o los efectos del calentamiento global en cualquier momento. No había nada ahí; sin chispa, sin cosquilleo, sin nada.

Se ofreció a tomar mis libros pero sacudí la cabeza.

Estaba preparándome para decirle que necesitábamos cancelar el día de San Valentín y que no creía que fuera una buena idea vernos más, cuando él tomó mi mano y posó un beso en el reverso.

—Sé que estabas indecisa sobre pasar el día de San Valentín juntos mañana, así que me adelanté e hice una reserva para cenar en ese restaurante brasileño que tanto te gusta. Realmente quiero que pasemos la noche juntos, Ten. Esta relación es muy especial para mí. Eres muy especial para mí.

Tragué una mezcla de bilis y culpa, e intenté darle una sonrisa que sabía terminaría siendo más una mueca.

—Eso es realmente dulce, Lee, pero como dije, no sé sobre la cena y la noche juntos. No creo que esté en el mismo lugar que tú en esta relación.

Pude ver que mis palabras lo lastimaron y me hizo sentir horrible, pero sabía que era la verdad. No podía usarlo para ayudarme a no actuar de determinada manera. Quizás realmente había cambiado o solo estaba fingiendo, pero de cualquier manera, él no necesitaba ser tirado por ahí mientras lo descifraba. Él no necesitaba ser rechazado mentalmente mientras en mi mente estaba demasiado ocupada sacándole los pantalones a Neji cada cinco minutos.

—Lo lamento, sé que no es lo que querías oír.

Él me apretó la mano que sostenía y me dio una sonrisa que era dulce y triste.

—Bueno, qué hay de esto, ¿vamos a cenar y me permites encantarte? Después, puedes decidir qué quieres hacer. Tenemos que comer, y la reserva fue difícil de conseguir con tan poca antelación. Creo que te perderás algo realmente bueno si no le das una oportunidad a esto entre nosotros.

Quería gemir, pero solo liberé mi mano y la usé para dar vuelta las tiras de mi bolso. Sabía que lo correcto era alejarme, pero él lucía tan decepcionado. Lo había dado todo durante los últimos cuatro meses y a mí me costaba sacar la curita de un solo golpe.

—Mira, tengo planes para ir a ver a la banda de un amigo mañana a la noche. Iré a cenar contigo pero tienes que entender que todo lo que va a haber es una cena. No creo que cambie de opinión. Eres realmente un buen tipo, Lee, pero algo falta aquí, y después de cuatro meses sé cuándo sacar el tapón.

Él rio y oí un toque de amargura.

—Sé lo que significa cuando una chica dice que soy un buen tipo, Ten. No tienes que tratar de proteger mis sentimientos. Estás aburrida de mí. He visto a los tipos con los que te juntas cuando no estás trabajando o en la escuela. Nadie cuerdo los llamaría buenos tipos jamás, especialmente con el que vives, el tipo en la banda.

Habíamos llegado al estacionamiento y a mi auto, así que abrí la cerradura y lancé mis cosas dentro. Moví mis pies e intenté no lucir culpable.

—No tiene nada que ver con eso. Solo sé que algo no funciona y no voy a arrastrar las cosas por ti o por mí. Confía en mí, Lee, hubo un momento cuando hubiera seguido saliendo contigo hasta que te hubiera secado, y luego me hubiera ido sin una disculpa o sin molestarme en mirar atrás. Sé que ambos merecemos algo mejor que eso ahora, así que si quieres cancelar la cena lo entiendo completamente.

Secretamente tenía la esperanza de que él hiciera eso. No quería sentarme a lo largo de una incómoda cena con un tipo al que acababa de decirle, en términos muy claros, que no lo encontraba atractivo. Pero Lee era un caballero y sus buenos modales no lo permitían.

—No. Ya hice la reserva y todavía me gustaría llevarte. No quiero estar solo en el día de San Valentín, especialmente no cuando pensé que las cosas se estaban moviendo en una dirección mucho más favorable contigo.

Dios, incluso estaba siendo agradable al ser abandonado. Suspiré y me subí al alto vehículo.

—De acuerdo. Realmente lo lamento, Lee.

Él sacudió la cabeza y deslizó las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones de vestir.

—Para ser honesto, Ten, a veces cuando estábamos juntos sentía que en un minuto estabas ahí conmigo, y presente, y al segundo siguiente era como si una extraña me mirara. Eres muy difícil de comprender, pero realmente pensé que valía la pena intentarlo.

Eso hizo que mis ojos se agitaran y necesité alejarme de él.

—Te veré mañana.

—Te recogeré a las ocho. —Estaba en la punta de la lengua decirle que simplemente me encontraría con él en el restaurante, para poder ir al espectáculo después sin que él tuviera que llevarme, pero imaginé que había hecho suficiente daño por un día. Su comentario sobre ser dos personas diferentes todavía me daba vueltas en la cabeza, así que simplemente me fui.

Cuando llegué a casa me sorprendió ver que el Mini Cooper de Ino estaba estacionado en el camino de entrada. Normalmente cerraba el local de tatuajes donde trabajaba y hacía el depósito bancario por la noche. Usualmente llegaba a casa cuando yo me estaba yendo para mi turno en el bar. También estuve irritada y aliviada de ver que el Challenger se había ido. Neji no había estado mucho últimamente, lo cual me hizo sentir curiosa sobre qué estaba haciendo y me hizo sentir agradecida de que no tuviera que lidiar con sus humores impredecibles de los últimos días.

Cuando entré a la sala me detuvo la pequeña figura enroscada en el sofá. Ino no era del tipo de envolverse en una manta y mirar películas tristes en Lifetime, así que el hecho de que ambas cosas sucedieran en este momento me hizo que dejara caer mi bolso en el suelo y que me apresurara a correr a su lado. Me sorprendió ver que el ojo celeste y el azul verdoso estaban brillosos de lágrimas, y que su normalmente alegre sonrisa estuviera oculta bajo un labio tembloroso y mejillas sonrosadas. Ino era un par de años mayor que yo, pero ahora mismo lucía como si tuviera cinco años.

—¿Qué sucede? —No sabía qué hacer, así que le di una palmada en la rodilla debajo de la manta.

Ella se sonó la nariz con un Kleenex y se secó el rostro húmedo con el reverso de la mano. Lucía como un hada triste.

—Solo tengo un mal día.

Fruncí el ceño y me acomodé aún más plenamente en el sofá.

—Te he conocido desde hace un tiempo ahora y nunca has llamado reportándote enferma, ni siquiera cuando nos intoxicamos de aquella comida tailandesa en mal estado. ¿Qué pasó?

Suspiró y se dejó caer sobre su espalda. Echó un brazo sobre sus ojos hinchados y rechinó los dientes apretados.

—Mi ex-prometido se va a casar a finales de año. El idiota me envió un aviso de la boda por correo.

Parpadeé sorprendida porque yo ni siquiera sabía que ella había estado comprometida y porque nunca me la habría imaginado siendo el tipo de mujer que ama en secreto a alguien que no la quiere.

—Lo siento. Eso tiene que ser duro.

Soltó una sarta de palabrotas que habrían puesto a Sasuke y los chicos orgullosos, y se empujó en alto hasta sentarse de modo que se abrazaba las rodillas.

—No debería importar. Él era un hijo de puta y me engañó todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos. Era dueño de la tienda en la que trabajaba en Brooklyn. Volví tarde un día porque se me olvidó algo, y entré viéndolo llevar a una de sus clientes al cuarto de atrás. Esa no fue ni siquiera la peor parte. Pensé que éramos familia, que la tienda era nuestro hogar, pero todo el mundo lo sabía y nadie dijo nada. Me veía como una tonta.

Se pasó las manos por su corto cabello y gruñó como un perrito enojado.

—Él fue el primer hombre que he amado de verdad, ¿sabes? Estaba tan segura de que lo había superado, pero luego vi ese estúpido anuncio y sentí como si estuviera reviviendo todo de nuevo. Si Minato no me hubiera sacado de la ciudad cuando lo hizo, no sé lo que habría hecho. Solo apesta que él consiguió seguir adelante con otra chica inocente, y yo voy día tras día sola.

Fui a la cocina para buscarle una botella de agua y entregarle una toalla de papel para limpiar su cara.

—No es que como si no tuvieras todas las oportunidades para salir y tener un novio. He salido contigo. Todo el tiempo tienes éxito.

Se frotó sus ojos multicolores y suspiró.

—Siempre tengo éxito con el mismo tipo de sujetos una y otra vez; tatuado, revoltoso, y solo en busca de un buen momento. Trabajo con hombres como ellos, y algunos de mis mejores amigos son tipos como esos, Ten. Sé cómo trabajan. He tenido mi corazón pisoteado, así que a pesar de que probablemente podría pasar el rato con uno de ellos durante un minuto, a la larga, yo seguiría terminando con el corazón roto y sola.

—Entonces sal con alguien diferente.

Ella me miró por debajo de sus pestañas puntiagudas y una pizca de su vieja actitud comenzó a emerger.

—Lo dice la chica que está saliendo con un chico que parece que debería estar fumando una pipa y leyendo Chaucer.

Ahora era mi turno de suspirar y desplomarme en el sofá. Crucé los brazos sobre mi estómago y la miré por el rabillo de mi ojo.

—Rompí con él hoy.

Ella levantó una pálida ceja, la que tiene la tachuela de color rosa en ella.

—¿En serio? Pensé que estabas planeando un futuro perfectamente aburrido de ir al cine y criar súper-genios con peleas aburridas de sexo vainilla.

—Sí, bueno, me habría gustado de hecho querer tener sexo con él con el fin de criar algo, pero eso no está sucediendo... sea sexo vainilla o de otra manera. Simplemente no lo puedo retener por más tiempo.

Me golpeó en el hombro con su pequeño puño y me dio una gran sonrisa.

—Bien. Ahora puedes dejar de fingir que no quieres conseguir todo tipo de desnudo y posiciones con Neji.

Levanté la cabeza de golpe y la miré con la boca abierta.

—Eres la segunda persona que hoy me ha dicho que simplemente debería seguir adelante y acostarme con él.

Se encogió de hombros y tiró la manta al suelo.

—Sakura y yo hablamos de eso todo el tiempo. Neji es sexy, de la manera duele-solo-de-verlo, así que entendemos perfectamente. Lo que no entendemos es por qué luchas tan obviamente por mantenerlo a distancia. Te he visto mirarlo fijamente día tras día, y cuando él está en el escenario, Ten, deberías ver la forma en que lo miras.

Yo jugueteaba nerviosamente, de nuevo sin saber que estaba siendo tan transparente acerca de lo que él me provocaba y la lucha que tenía conmigo misma por mantener las manos fuera.

—Todo el mundo lo observa de esa forma cuando él está en el escenario. Es increíble y talentoso.

Se puso de pie y estiró los brazos por encima de su cabeza. Me dio una palmadita en la parte superior de la cabeza con el brazo tatuado en su camino fuera de la habitación, gritando por encima de su hombro:

—Sí, eso es cierto, pero tú eres la única a la que siempre ve entre la multitud. Tú eres la única de la que él se asegura que está mirando si sabe que estás ahí.

Eso hizo que mi aliento quedara atrapado en mi garganta y mi pulso patinara y trastrabillara. Yo no era ajena al hecho de que Neji y yo compartimos una cantidad bastante potente de atracción, pero también era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que después de rechazarme el invierno pasado, él no había tenido la cama vacía, o una relación seria desde entonces.

Una relación necesita más que fuego y llamas para hacer que funcione. Además, él no conoce a mi verdadera yo, y la yo que él conoce, la considerada demasiado limpia para arruinarla. Tener a alguien que me diga que él podría estar interesado en mí, comprendiendo todas las cosas prohibidas que quería hacer con él y ver a través de la imagen perfecta que trataba de proyectar, realmente me puso nerviosa. Me costaba estar alrededor de él ahora, y si él tuviera la menor idea de lo que yo realmente quería, no sabía si iba a ser capaz de mantener las manos quietas y fuera de sus pantalones por más tiempo.

Quejándome de mí misma recogí mis cosas del suelo y regresé a mi habitación. Fruncí el ceño ante su puerta cerrada y me dispuse a hacer algunos deberes y reflexionar. No quería ir a cenar con Lee, y ahora con la sorprendente revelación de Ino, realmente no quería ir al espectáculo después, tampoco. Tal vez cuando empaqué y me fui de Kentucky, debería haber pensado en convertirme en monja. En este momento, eso parecía ser mucho más fácil de manejar.

Con mi cabello castaño y ojos de extraño color, me veía bien en rojo y ya que era el día de San Valentín, pensé que mi vestido con su falda con vuelo y cuello amplio de un solo hombro con lápiz labial rojo era una elección perfecta. Mi cabello era demasiado corto para hacer mucho con él así que lo curvé en todo el frente de mi cara, y fijé el largo flequillo hacia atrás con una horquilla que tenía un gran corazón de diamante de imitación en él. Ya había estado en bastantes espectáculos de Neji para saber que los tacones no eran exactamente la mejor opción de calzado, pero no tenía otra cosa que encajara con el vestido, así que me decidí por un par negro de charol Mary Jane.

Cuando me miré en el espejo tuve que reconocer que me veía demasiado bien para tener simplemente una cena con mi ex —más o menos— novio, y que me estaba vistiendo para otra persona por completo. Y eso no era inteligente, pero no me importó o cambié de atuendo.

Lee llegó justo a tiempo en su muy sensible Subaru, y nos llevó al centro. La conversación en el auto fue rígida y tensa, a pesar de que dijo que me veía preciosa y estaba siendo perfectamente educado. Nos pusimos a hablar acerca de la escuela y de química. En el momento en que nos llegamos a sentar en el restaurante, hice todo lo posible para no revisar mi teléfono cada cinco minutos y ver la hora. Estaba ansiosa y todavía un poco preocupada por su comentario de que él sentía como si yo fuera dos personas diferentes. Eso era algo con lo que luchaba constantemente y había pensado que tenía bajo control cómo mantener mi vieja yo totalmente bloqueada.

Sería la primera en admitir que yo era probablemente la peor cita del día de San Valentín en la historia de la festividad. Cuando él pidió una botella de vino con la cena, quise gemir ya que eso parecía demasiado similar a una cita, pero le debía al menos tratar de ser agradable. Dejé que me sirviera una copa y forcé una sonrisa.

—Gracias, Lee.

—Me alegro de que hayas venido. Realmente me gustaría que reconsideraras y pensaras en tratar de resolver esto entre nosotros. Realmente me gustas, Tenten. Eres inteligente, divertida y hermosa. Además, tenemos mucho en común.

¿Qué había de malo en mí? Este chico era agradable, lindo, y claramente pensaba que yo era impresionante. Era el novio soñado que la mayoría de las chicas querían tener, pero por alguna razón, mientras más exaltaba todas mis virtudes, más apagada me sentía. Empujé la copa de vino a un lado y tomé un vaso de agua.

—Lee, no creo que realmente me conozcas. Por ejemplo, no me gusta el vino. Suelo beber tequila, mucho, y luego me odio a mí misma por la mañana. Tenemos nuestras especializaciones de química y la escuela en común, pero más allá de eso, no mucho. Realmente no me gusta el ballet o la ópera, y soy más del tipo de chica que le gusta el baile coreografiado e ir al rodeo. Pensé que me iba a hacer algún bien el tratar de salir con un chico como tú, porque tú eres tan atento y agradable, pero todo lo que hizo fue mostrarme que tratar de obligar a que pase algo no va a funcionar.

Se aclaró la garganta y bajó su vino también.

—Podrías haberme dicho todo esto meses atrás, Ten. Ni siquiera me diste la oportunidad de conocerte. Ya habías decidido, antes de que incluso comenzara, con qué versión de ti iba a salir, sin tener en cuenta que me fuera a gustar las dos de ellas lo suficiente como para quedarme. Tal vez me gusta el baile coreografiado también.

Él tenía toda la razón y eso me hizo sentir aún peor.

Pasé el resto de la cena de mal humor, y para su crédito, Lee aún se ofreció a pagar la cuenta completa. No podía dejar que lo hiciera, por lo que pagué mi parte y la propina, para compensarlo por ser tan idiota. Él me llevó hasta el Fillmore y tenía toda la intención de saltar del auto y correr adentro, pero por alguna razón cuando él vio la multitud que esperaba en el frente, ataviados con una gran cantidad de mezclilla y picos, se decidió por tener que estacionar y acompañarme.

Quería decirle que no era necesario. Ya había estado en un montón de estos espectáculos durante el año pasado, y aunque mi elegante vestido podría reunir algunas miradas extrañas, a la mayoría de estos chicos podría importarle menos. Estaban allí por la música. Pero yo ya le había arruinado los planes lo suficiente por un día, así que dejé que Lee me llevara hasta la puerta principal. No pasé por alto el ceño fruncido en su cara cuando le dije a la chica tomando los boletos que yo estaba en la lista.

Ella comprobó dos veces mi nombre y envolvió una pulsera alrededor de mi muñeca que decía que tenía más de veintiún años. Miró inquisitivamente a Lee, quien se encogió de hombros y pagó por un boleto.

Se destacaba como un pez fuera del agua en medio de todos los otros malandrines dando vueltas, y no tenía el corazón para decirle que iba a ser aún peor cuando entráramos. Tuvimos que esperar un poco más en una fila para llegar a la puerta principal, y traté de decirle que estaba bien, pero siguió insistiendo en al menos llevarme a donde mis amigos me esperaban. Ya que Enmity era la banda principal, sabía que Neji habría dispuesto tener uno de los niveles VIP en el balcón junto a la barra. Me tomó un poco de trabajo, y un buen tiempo de esperar a que Lee dejara de estar boquiabierto por las chicas apenas vestidas y los chicos que parecía que comían vidrio y metal en el desayuno, para llegar al resto del grupo.

Sakura estaba pegada a Sasuke y se veía linda en un vestido negro con lunares de corazones de color rosa dispersos por todos lados. Sasuke asintió con alegría de que iba a teñir el frente de su cabello negro de un rosa fuerte impactante. Solo un tipo como Sasuke podría lucir genial con el cabello rosa y no tener que pensar un segundo en conseguir su culo pateado.

Naru se encontraba en una profunda conversación con Ino, que parecía mucho mejor hoy. Gaara estaba diciéndole algo a Neji, tratando de llamar su atención. Fue en vano, porque tan pronto como la mirada de Neji quedó bloqueada en Lee y en mí haciendo nuestro camino, esos ojos claros de color blanco y plateado en el exterior comenzaron a arder como brasas. Tuve que tragar un nudo en la garganta, ya que por mi vida, no podía entender por qué estaba tan enojado. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, él se apartó de la mesa y se alejó sin decirme nada a mí ni a nadie.

Me puse rígida automáticamente cuando Sakura se deslizó lejos de Sasuke para envolverme en un abrazo.

—Oye, chica, te ves muy bien.

Me aclaré la garganta y moví una mano alrededor de la mesa.

—Lee, estos son todos, todos, este es Lee.

No esperé a ver si alguien le hablaba. Enfoqué mi mirada sobre Gaara y me dirigí hacia él con un propósito. Él estaba mirando más allá de mí a Lee, y tomando una Coors Light. Me puse justo en su línea de visión y crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho.

—¿Cuál es el problema de Neji? —Estaba a un segundo de golpear repetidamente con mi pie como un niño malhumorado y creo que él lo sabía, porque solo me sonrió e inclinó la cerveza para arriba.

—Probablemente deberías preguntarle.

Molesta, le di un codazo en el centro de su sólido pecho.

—Te estoy preguntando. Ha estado actuando molesto durante toda la semana. ¿Qué pasa con él?

Movió la cerveza y entrecerró los ojos en mí. Gaara tenía el típico cabello pelirrojo, los ojos verdes, un perfectamente esculpido regalo de Dios para las mujeres, pero siempre había algo acechando bajo la superficie de esa mirada de color océano que dejaba que la gente supiera que había algo más que una sonrisa fácil y un buen momento. Había profundidades detrás de toda esa piel tatuada y el cabello perfectamente peinado. No lo conocía tan bien como algunos de los otros, pero en él sentía un alma gemela que no me molesté en tratar de definir.

—Es el día de San Valentín, Ten, y te presentaste viéndote como una maldita modelo de calendario, del brazo de un hombre que se viste como el padre de alguien. Como he dicho, tal vez deberías ir a preguntarle qué le pasa. Creo que es tiempo de que los dos tengan una conversación honesta, antes de que uno de ustedes, o ambos, terminen haciendo algún tipo de daño irreparable al otro.

Sorbí una respiración dura entre mis dientes y puse una mano en mi corazón acelerado. La banda de apertura comenzaba su conjunto, así que supe que Neji habría ido tras el escenario para asegurarse de que la banda se estaba preparando para seguir. Miré por encima de mi hombro y me di cuenta de que Lee estaba mirando alternativamente a Sasuke como si fuera un extraterrestre de otro planeta, y a Sakura como si estuviera loca por abrazarse a él como si fuera un oso de peluche gigante. Simplemente no lo entendía, y aunque hubiera intentado hacer que una relación con él funcionara, nunca lo habría conseguido.

—¿Van a dejar que pase detrás del escenario para hablar con él?

—Cariño, viéndote de la forma que te ves ahora mismo, nadie en su sano juicio intentaría detenerte.

Tuve que darle una sonrisa por eso.

—¿Vas a mantener un ojo en Lee? Asegúrate de que Sasuke no lo mate, o que Ino no lo convenza de hacer algo estúpido, como mudarse a la Antártida.

Él asintió brevemente y volvió a su cerveza.

—Yo te cubro, Ten.

Giré sobre mis talones y corrí escaleras abajo y a través del amplio piso de admisión general a las escaleras al lado del escenario. El primer grupo estaba tocando y se estaba poniéndose más lleno de gente, así que tuve que moverme y contonearme un poco más de lo planeado. En la parte superior de las escaleras, el guardia de seguridad trató de impedir que pasara, pero yo le dije que estaba con la banda. Le dije que estaba con Neji, y como Gaara había dicho, el hombre hizo un barrido rápido de mi equipamiento (y persistido en mis piernas) antes de dejarme pasar. Me tomó un minuto el encontrar la habitación correcta, y cuando lo hice, me encontré solo a Von y Catcher sentados en sillones de cuero jugando con sus instrumentos. Me miraron con sorpresa y sentí a mi corazón tambalearse cuando no vi a Neji por ningún lado.

—Uh, hola.

—Hola —dijeron a coro al unísono.

—Estoy, uh, buscando a Neji. ¿Lo han visto? —Compartieron una mirada que yo no entendía, y Catcher se aclaró la garganta. Inclinó la cabeza hacia la puerta del fondo de la habitación.

—Él entró y rompió una botella de Jameson contra la pared. Entró allí hace unos minutos.

Miré a la puerta y de regreso a ellos. Si la puerta estaba cerrada y no me dejaba entrar, no estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer. Me acerqué con cautela en torno a las pilas de los cables y los interruptores que cubrían el suelo. Estaba a punto de tratar de tirar de la puerta abierta cuando Von gritó:

—Nosotros como que necesitamos que controle su mierda lo antes posible, por lo que tratamos de no sacarlo aún más de quicio de lo que ya está.

Asentí distraídamente y llamé suavemente a la puerta.

—¿Neji?

No hubo respuesta, pero el pomo giró fácilmente bajo mi mano, por lo que me deslice dentro y recé en silencio porque no estuviera haciendo algo que nos avergonzaría a los dos. Estaba de espaldas a mí y se inclinó sobre el lavabo mirándose en el espejo sucio. Su mirada se encontró con la mía en el vidrio sucio y no había ninguna mala interpretación de la hostilidad estampada en su guapo rostro o lo salvaje en esos ojos claros. Los bordes plateados estaban derretidos y calientes, y parecía que estaba en el mismo borde de perder el control. Sus bíceps flexionados y tensos como si fuera a tirar el fregadero de la pared y lanzarlo.

—¿Qué quieres, Tenten?

Esa era una pregunta capciosa si alguna vez hubo una.

—Solo quería ver lo que estaba mal contigo. Has estado actuando como si estuvieras enojado conmigo toda la semana y no entiendo por qué.

Vi sus manos apretarse y sus dedos flexionarse. También me di cuenta de que en lugar de su habitual esmalte de uñas negro, se había pintado la uña de en medio en cada lado del mismo color rojo sangre que mi vestido. Eso no debería ser caliente, pero en él lo era totalmente.

—¿Por qué trajiste a ese tipo a mi espectáculo? —El cuarto de baño era agobiante y pequeño. Podía sentir la intensidad de lo que sea que estaba sintiendo él, vibrando a través de mi piel. Nunca lo había visto así de expuesto a menos que estuviera en el escenario actuando, y no estaba segura de cómo manejarlo en este espacio tan estrecho.

—No lo traje. Fuimos a cenar y estaba pensando en pasar a dejarme pero como se asustó cuando vio a todos corriendo afuera insistió en venir conmigo. ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con por qué estás actuando como un cretino conmigo? No puedes estar enojado porque estoy saliendo con un chico que he estado viendo desde hace meses, cuando tuviste a una chica dejando tu habitación con sus bragas en su bolsillo trasero hace menos de una semana. ─Hice una pausa.

»Vamos, Neji, ¿qué más da?

Pensé que iba a culparme. Pensé que iba a decirme que no tenía derecho a juzgarlo. Pensé que iba a gritarme que no trajera a alguien que sabía que no le agradaba nada, cuando se disponía a tocar en un gran e importante espectáculo.

Para lo que no estaba preparada era para que él soltara su abrazo de muerte en el lavabo y se dirigiera hacia mí con fuego y algo más ardiendo en sus ojos claros. O para las pesadas manos ásperas con anillos que me empujaron la espalda contra la puerta del baño, y después viajaron más arriba, a través de mi cabello. Neji cerró la boca lo suficiente duro en la mía para hacerme gemir, y por un segundo me quedé tan sorprendida que lo único que pude hacer fue quedarme ahí y dejar que me devorara con esas manos a las que me quedé mirando durante meses y con una lengua que tenía el deslizar del metal en ella.

Para el momento en que mi cerebro se conectó de nuevo, él estaba empezando a alejarse, pero ahora que el sello había sido roto nada pudo parar la inundación. El deseo ardía en primer lugar, y envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello manteniéndolo justo donde estaba. Él sabía a whisky y al tipo más dulce de tentación. La lujuria me tenía presionándome tan cerca de él como podía y sentí su rodilla deslizándose debajo de la falda de mi vestido. El shock del contraste de frío y caliente mientras la barra que tenía a través de su lengua se movía hacia atrás y adelante a través la mía, me hizo jadear. Eso solo le dio un mejor acceso a todo lo que estaba tratando de invadir. De puntillas ahora, todas las mejores partes de él se presionaban duras e insistentes contra todas las partes anhelantes de mí, y yo no podía siquiera recordar un simple beso siendo algo tan poderoso como este.

No quería dejarlo ir.

 **¿Pensabais que estos dos se andarían con muchas más vueltas? Pues no, la verdad es que nos han dado pronto lo que queríamos, ¿O quizá no? Lo veremos en el proximo capitulo.**

 **Dejen un review ;)**

 **Besis :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 5**

 _Neji_

Vivía en un estado de perpetua furia. Todavía estaba furioso de que mi padre, narcisista y prepotente, pensara que podía chantajearme con mi mamá. Estaba lívido de que mi madre le dejara usarla así. Estaba indignado de que no poder conseguir sacar a Tenten de mi cabeza, y estaba completamente enojado de que me importara si quería pasar el día de San Valentín conmigo o con el Sr. Perfecto. Como resultado en los últimos días, estaba actuando como un idiota con todo el mundo que se atreviese a cruzarse en mi camino. Los chicos de la banda estaban hartos de mi mierda y si Gaara me decía una vez más, que simplemente me la llevara a la cama y terminara de una vez por todas, estaba bastante seguro de que iba a quitarle todos los dientes.

Todo lo que quería hacer era terminar con el espectáculo, averiguar lo que iba a hacer con mis amigos, y tal vez armar una pequeña gira para poder salir de la ciudad y poner distancia con una cierta castaña que estaba enterrada bajo mi piel.

Pero entonces ella tenía que aparecer con un vestido rojo sangre, luciendo como si acabara de salir de las páginas de una revista de autos, con ese idiota fanfarrón de chaleco que se arrastraba detrás de ella como un perro perdido. Era demasiado para manejar en este momento. Esas interminables piernas y esos labios rojos brillantes tenían a mi cabeza yendo a todo tipo de lugares a los que no debería ir. Estaba allí con una cita, así que me fui en la mitad de lo que Gaara estuviera tratando de decirme, y me dirigí a la sala de la banda, detrás del escenario. El resto de los chicos estaban calentando y preparándose, pero la idea de subir al escenario mientras me sentía tan volátil, hizo que algo dentro de mí se rompiera. Agarré lo que tenía más cerca, una botella de whisky que había estado bebiendo desde temprano, y la tiré contra la pared.

Los chicos dejaron todo lo que estaban haciendo y me miraron con ojos curiosos y cuidadosos. Me sentía como si estuviera a punto de salir volando en mil pedazos, así que solo grité:

—Ahora no. —Y decidí encerrarme en el baño hasta que me las arreglara para recuperar la compostura.

Estaba respirando con fuerza y pude ver lo salvajes que mis ojos claros lucían en el espejo. Estaba a punto de salpicar agua fría en mi cara, para tratar de alcanzar un cierto nivel de control, cuando escuché mi nombre desde el otro lado de la puerta, dicho en un suave acento sureño. Iba a gruñir que me dejara en paz, pero no tuve oportunidad, ya que abrió la puerta y encontró mi mirada en el espejo. Todo lo que podía hacer era mirarla mientras todo lo que estaba girando bajo la superficie, de repente se abría paso. La oí preguntarme qué estaba mal y era consciente de que exigí saber en que estaba pensando al traer a ese tipo aquí.

Pero todo era ruido blanco contra el ruido de algo mucho más fuerte y mucho más poderoso, el zumbido de mi sangre caliente.

No fui consciente de avanzar hacia ella. No fui consciente de empujarla, con toda la extensión de mi cuerpo, contra la puerta. No fui consciente de enredarle el cabello castaño y sedoso, alrededor de mis dedos y lograr que quedara atrapado en mis anillos. La oí jadear cuando la barra de mi lengua golpeó el centro de su boca caliente. Iba a separarme de ella, iba a pedir disculpas una y otra vez y decirle que había sido una semana de mierda, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y no sentí ninguna resistencia de ella, no retuve ningún control, desaparecí bajo un suave murmullo de placer.

Estábamos exactamente a la altura adecuada para que mi rodilla estuviera entre sus increíbles piernas y poder presionarme aún más en contra de ella, mientras se derrumbaba contra la puerta detrás. Sabía a vino e invitación, y estaba bastante seguro de que ambas cosas se me iban a ir a la cabeza. Cuando susurró mi nombre, cualquier pensamiento racional, de que no debería tocar a esta chica de esta manera, y menos en un cuarto de baño, detrás del escenario, se fue por la ventana.

Los dedos de una de sus manos se movieron desde mi cuello y se deslizaron hasta la parte posterior de mi camiseta. A pesar, de que se sentía mejor de lo que podía recordar en mucho tiempo, el estar presionado de pies a cabeza contra ella no era suficiente, así que le solté el cabello y moví mis manos bajo el dobladillo de su falda. Agarrando su muslo tonificado, esperaba más resistencia cuando lo envolví alrededor de mi cintura y arrastré mis ansiosos dedos hasta la parte de ella, en la que no tenía ningún derecho en absoluto a estar cerca. Fue un corto viaje sin resistencia y pequeños jadeos de sorpresa.

Vi sus ojos ámbar abrirse, pero en lugar de pedirme que parara o que me fuera al infierno, susurró mi nombre. Sentía el borde de sus dedos penetrar en la base de mi columna, justo encima de mi trasero.

Estábamos frente a frente, casi tocándonos, y pude ver cada una de las reacciones que tenía gracias a mi tacto, reflejándose en esas profundidades líquidas. Cuando mis dedos llegaron por debajo del borde de sus bragas de encaje, vi destellar algo allí, que hizo que mi ya dura polla, se pusiera aún más dura. Sabía desde luego que no era muy cómoda. Ella se estremeció, y no sabía si era por la presión del metal de mis dedos sobre su piel desnuda o porque la había sujetado y expuesto, y estaba a punto de tocarla de una manera que solo había soñado. De cualquier manera, su otra mano se apretó dolorosamente en mi cabello revuelto y sus brillantes ojos se estrecharon. Tiró la cabeza más cerca, así nuestras bocas estuvieron alineadas y me besó. Me metí dentro de todo su húmedo calor, su boca y más, y juré, porque estaba caliente y resbaladiza y se sentía como fuego líquido tanto contra mi lengua como contra mis inquisitivos dedos.

Me incliné hacia abajo para que mi antebrazo se apoyara en la puerta por encima de su cabeza, y me acomodé aún más plenamente en ella. La barra de mi lengua hizo clic contra sus dientes y me alejé para chupar el pulso, que rápidamente se agitaba justo debajo de su oreja. Sus manos estaban tensas en mi cabello y en mi piel. Moví mis dedos dentro y fuera de ella, y hábilmente sobre la parte que estaba palpitando y quemando por mi tacto. Cada gemido, cada suspiro, me hicieron moverme más rápido, me hicieron tocarla de una manera que me garantizaba enviarla por encima del borde. Sentí su aleteo contra mis dedos y volví a besarla rápido y con fuerza, justo antes de que se relajara y sus ojos lanzaran fuegos artificiales por el deseo y la satisfacción. Su pecho se movía rápidamente de arriba y hacia abajo, y la claridad fue lentamente empezando a filtrarse de nuevo, cuando un puño golpeó la puerta detrás de su cabeza laxa y la hizo saltar.

—Neji, hombre, salimos, como, en diez minutos. ¿Puedes dejar de actuar como un loco y salir, así podemos hacer esta mierda? —La voz de Von estaba irritada y no podía culparlo. Estaba actuando errático, y había una gran multitud por ahí, que había pagado un buen dinero para vernos tocar.

La saqué de la puerta y dejé que mis manos se alejaran de ella. Se echó hacia atrás y me miró con recelo, sin decir una palabra. Me pasé las manos por la cara, fue un error, porque olían como ella, y no estaba haciendo nada para domesticar la más que incómoda situación que tenía en mis pantalones. Ya estaban apretados, ello los hizo insoportables.

—Me tengo que ir.

Succionó su labio inferior entre sus dientes, y lo único que quería hacer era encontrar la superficie plana más cercana y demandarle que le diera a esa linda boca un mejor uso.

—¿Neji? —No tenía el tiempo, ni los medios para enfrentar cualquiera de las consecuencias de este pequeño coqueteo, así que negué con la cabeza y alcancé el picaporte de la puerta alrededor de ella.

—Mira, los dos sabemos que es lo que un hombre como yo tiene que ofrecer, un polvo rápido en un baño detrás del escenario, y los dos sabemos que te mereces una noche en una cama king-size con sábanas de seda. No voy a pedir disculpas, pero te puedo decir que no va a suceder de nuevo. ¿De acuerdo?

Pensé que iba lucir arrepentida o con vergüenza, no estaba preparado para que se enojara. Esos ojos del color del whisky se encendieron con un fuego que nunca había visto y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, me dio una bofetada en la cara, lo suficientemente fuerte para que mis dientes sonaran y mi cara llameara.

—¡Joder, Ten!

Se peinó hacia abajo su cabello castaño, y se volvió para abrir la puerta. Odiaba que me encantara como lucía, toda arrugada y sucia, y que fuera yo el que la ensució y la arrugó.

—En caso de que lo hayas olvidado, te ofrecí una noche en una cama king-size con sábanas de seda, imbécil. Me rechazaste. Me dijiste que no era ese tipo de chica. Si te tomaras un maldito segundo para dejar de tratar de decirme lo que sí, y lo que no merezco, tal vez podrías ver que el lugar no importa, pero la persona sí.

Me aturdió hasta el silencio, pero era buena, estaba enojada y claramente no había terminado.

—Y para que lo sepas, rompí con Lee ayer, porque cada vez que trataba de tocarme, cada vez que intentaba besarme tenía que fingir que eras tú para poder pasar a través de ello. Pero tienes razón, Neji, no va a suceder, porque no sabes la mitad de lo que crees que sabes sobre mí. Cada vez que pienso que estas averiguándolo o al menos intentándolo, solo terminas haciéndome sentir como una idiota.

Abrió la puerta en un remolino de color rojo y justa indignación. Los chicos de la banda estaban todos mirándome con miradas de complicidad, ya que ella salió de la habitación como una diosa real. Vi a Von abrir la boca, pero solo entorné mis ojos y señalé con el dedo en su dirección.

—Ni siquiera comiences.

Recogí mi guitarra eléctrica Les Paul y monté la correa por encima de mi hombro. Sacudí la cabeza para tratar de conseguir que mi cerebro y mi libido bajaran y empujé una púa de guitarra entre mis dientes.

—Quiero empezar con algo un poco diferente. ¿Creen que me pueden seguir?

Habíamos tocado juntos durante años, y ha habido algunas veces en las que he cambiado de forma espontánea y han sido capaces de agarrar el ritmo y seguirme. Boone entrecerró sus ojos hacia mí y agarró su bajo.

—¿Va a ser uno de esos espectáculos?

Dejé escapar un suspiro y traté de no pensar en lo bien que se sentía Tenten, lo perfecta que había sabido y lo bien que se movía contra mí. Por supuesto, había tenido algo por ella por un infierno de tiempo, pero no estaba preparado para que la realidad venciera tan profundamente a la fantasía. Era una chica que quería cosas en la vida que nunca iba a ser capaz de darle. No debería hacer que me fuera a su lado cada vez que estábamos cerca, cuando sabía que nunca iba a salir nada de ahí. Aunque no me oponía a un buen momento con cualquier chica bonita, algo me dijo que cuando se alejara después de tener su diversión, se llevaría de mí más de lo que quería dar.

El sonidista que ejecutaba la consola en el lugar, nos llamó al escenario, y tan pronto como salimos, la multitud estalló. Levanté la mano y vi a Von dar un pequeño saludo. Aquí, éramos reyes y lo que sucedía en otros lugares no importaba, no podía importar. Me encantaba tocar en vivo. Me encantaba darle a la multitud un espectáculo que los hiciera moverse y cantar. Era mi manera de conseguir sacar todo el veneno de mi sangre, así no me mataba. Las luces de la sala se apagaron y el foco rojo me golpeó de lleno en la cara. Miré a mi alrededor, a la multitud, me negaba a admitir que siempre buscaba una cierta cabeza castaña en las masas. Forcé una sonrisa maliciosa y metí las manos por mi cabello, y escuché a algunas chicas ofrecer fuertes silbidos.

—¡Es el día de San Valentín, hijos de puta! —Todo el mundo gritaba y Von golpeó un largo acorde en la guitarra. Agarré el micrófono con ambas manos y miré hacia la luz—. Lamentablemente, para todos ustedes pájaros amantes por ahí, vinieron a ver un espectáculo de rock. No cantamos canciones de amor. —Hubo más aplausos y alguien gritó "¡Te quiero, Neji!" con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. Me reí y sentí la intensidad subiendo y subiendo. Incliné la cadera hacia un lado y le di mi mejor sonrisa burlona, sintiendo todo lo que acababa de suceder con Tenten, ardiendo debajo de mi piel.

—Normalmente no hacemos covers, pero esta noche, esta noche, oh, creo que vamos a introducir un poco de metal con una de mis favoritas de los viejos tiempos.

Sentí la anticipación a través de mi piel, y vi a Von y a Catcher compartir una mirada un poco preocupada, pero antes de que me pudieran parar, empecé con los primeros compases de Crosby, Stills, Nash y Young Love the one You ́re with. Amo el viejo rock and roll, cuando las canciones fueron escritas por una razón, y esta parecía ser perfecta para mi noche. Toqué las notas de blues, el tono rústico, y grité sobre el repentino riff de la guitarra. Stephen Stills estaría horrorizado, mientras cantaba con toda la disonancia que estaba sintiendo.

Le estaba cantando directamente a ella, aunque no lo supiera. La multitud se lo consumió. El grupo de mayores cantaba, y los más jóvenes la aceptaban como una canción anti-amor. Para cuando terminamos, todo el lugar estaba electrizante y los chicos de la banda dejaron de preocuparse por que explotara y ensuciara todo.

Resplandecimos a través del resto del planeado escenario y sabía que fue un buen espectáculo. Cuando lancé mi púa de la guitarra al público después de nuestra última canción, vi a tres chicas en el suelo luchar entre sí, para tratar de recogerla, y eso era seguro un signo de nuestro éxito. Fuimos detrás del escenario y me fastidió al instante, haber destrozado una perfecta botella de whisky, con mi anterior rabieta. Me tuve que conformar con un trago de tequila con Von y Catcher, mientras que Boone se quedaba tranquilo y tomaba un Red Bull.

Von me dio una fuerte palmada en el hombro y me miró directamente a los ojos.

—¿Quieres decirnos que significaron los temas viejos?

No podía mirarlo a los ojos, así que agarré el estuche de mi guitarra y me encogí de hombros.

—Saben que me gusta mezclar de vez en cuando.

—Es cierto, pero ¿por qué tengo la sensación de que iba dirigido a alguien en concreto? No es como que tires así una dedicación por ahí.

No estaba equivocado. Nunca he dedicado una canción a nadie, nunca, pero esta noche me sentía al revés y no podía manejarlo, así que me encogí de hombros.

—Siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

Normalmente, teníamos una gran fiesta después de tocar en un espectáculo los fines de semanas, pero con Sasuke y Sakura estando en pareja y Naru y Gaara seguramente enganchados con cualquier chica por esta noche, sabía que nadie se iba a quedar mucho tiempo. La idea de tratar de recoger a una chica, o más probable dejar que una chica me recoja, después de lo que había pasado con Tenten, me dio náuseas. Realmente no quería ir a casa, pero después de matar todo el tiempo que pude detrás del escenario, finalmente tuve que irme. No quedaba nadie para pasar el rato o decirnos lo maravillosos que habíamos estado, así que me fui e hice mi camino a través de la ciudad hacia Wash Park, temiendo un enfrentamiento con mi sexy compañera de cuarto.

Estaba oscuro cuando entré por la puerta principal, pero había una luz que venía debajo de la puerta de Ino. Traté de no hacer ruido, mientras hacía mi camino por el pasillo a mi habitación, pero mis botas de combate sonaban como una manada de búfalos, en los antiguos pisos de madera. Tenten no sacó la cabeza fuera de su habitación, por lo que me sentí agradecido y seriamente molesto. Después de quitarme la ropa y ducharme, sacándome todo el sexo y sudor, que se aferraba a mí, me fui a mi habitación y me senté en mi cama, frotándome una toalla sobre la cabeza y mirando a la puerta cerrada del dormitorio hasta que no pude soportarlo más. Me puse unos pantalones de chándal negros y caminé descalzo por el pasillo para tocar a su puerta cerrada.

—¿Ten? Tenemos que hablar. —Esperé un momento y fruncí el ceño cuando no me dieron ninguna respuesta. Reconozco que habíamos cruzado una línea importante esta noche, pero nosotros vivimos juntos y solo tendríamos que averiguar si las cosas no eran raras o más raras de lo que ya eran—.

»Tenten, vamos. No seas así, abre la puerta para que podamos hablar. —Golpeé la puerta con mi puño y estaba considerando seriamente tomar la maldita cosa de las bisagras para llegar a ella si tenía que hacerlo, cuando oí la puerta de Ino abrirse y la vi sacar su rubia cabeza. Estaba dándome una mirada penetrante, pero el efecto se perdía, teniendo en cuenta que tenía un pijama rosa.

—No está aquí. —Parecía hosca y no me gustaba el desagradable brillo en sus ojos.

—¿Dónde está? —La idea de que podría haber ido a casa con ese imbécil y su estúpido chaleco hizo que mi sangre comenzara a explotar en mi cabeza. Sentí mis manos enroscarse en puños a mis costados y tuve que concentrarme para no pasar un puño a través de la puerta. Ino cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y levantó una pálida ceja hacia mí.

—¿Te importa?

Apreté los dientes y conté hasta diez para evitar sacudir su pequeño cuerpo como a una muñeca de trapo.

—Por supuesto que me importa. No habría preguntado si no me importara.

—Bueno, eso es interesante, porque volvió de hablar contigo luciendo un poco... maltratada... y muy enfadada. Sakura se ofreció a llevarla a casa, pero ella dijo que quería quedarse a ver el espectáculo, es decir, hasta que comenzaste con esa canción. ¿Qué diablos estabas pensando, Neji? Tenten no es una idiota. No es una de tus groupies que creen que eres perfecto porque tienes una voz bonita y un buen culo. Sabía exactamente lo que estabas tratando de decir y la hizo ponerse como loca.

Sentí que mi corazón se sacudía en mi pecho y mi garganta se apretaba. Cerré los ojos y dejé caer la cabeza hacia atrás hasta que se golpeó contra la puerta del dormitorio.

—¿A dónde se fue?

—Ese chico que ha estado viendo ofreció llevarla a su casa. —Solté un juramento tan fuerte que la vi empezar—: Tranquilízate. Le dijo que no y dijo que iba a averiguar a donde ir, pero por suerte, Gaara es un amigo maravilloso y se abalanzó para jugar a ser un caballero de brillante armadura. Fue a su casa, y es de esperar que vas a tomarte este tiempo para conseguir sacar tu cabeza de tu culo, porque si no, voy a tomar ese aro que puse a través de la punta de tu polla y hacerle cosas que te harán llorar cada vez que pienses en tener sexo. No sé lo que está pasando con ninguno de los dos, pero ya basta.

Se dio la vuelta enfadada con su esponjoso cabello de punta rubio y rosa, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella con una fuerza suficiente para hacer una mueca. Estaba arruinándolo con cada mujer importante en mi vida últimamente y me estaba agotando. Me arrastré de nuevo a mi habitación y saqué mi teléfono fuera de los pantalones, que estaban en una pila en el suelo. Marqué el nombre de Gaara y esperé tres tonos hasta que contestó.

—¿Qué está pasando?

Se quedó en silencio por un minuto y cuando habló, me sorprendió oír la censura en su tono.

—No lo sé. ¿Por qué no me lo dices?

Me dejé caer para sentarme en el borde de la cama y me froté la frente.

—La cagué.

Resopló.

—Enormemente. Tengo a la chica por la que has estado suspirando, en mi sofá, porque está enfadada contigo viejo y actúas como un idiota. Necesitas calcular tu mierda antes de arruinar cualquier oportunidad que todavía tengas con ella. Tenía un pie afuera de la puerta con ese tipo que se viste como un profesor de secundaria, y no creo que a él ni siquiera le importara que regresara pareciendo que alguien se la había follado, dos veces.

Juré suavemente entre dientes y dejé que sus palabras resonaran en mi cabeza. Me dejé caer en la cama y me quedé mirando el oscuro techo.

—No tengo ni idea de lo que estoy haciendo con ella.

—Arruinarlo hasta la mierda.

—Además de eso.

—Nadie es perfecto, Neji. Todos tenemos cosas que han sucedido, que van a suceder que nos hacen ser quienes somos, y tal vez necesites mirar más allá de todo lo superficial que se ve cuando miras a esta chica y ver lo que hay debajo. —Estaba empezando a pensar que había estado en lo cierto, que no conozco ni la mitad de lo que creo que lo hago, pero él continuó.

»Sí, tu padre volvió a tu mamá una sombra de lo que era, y es una mierda, pero supéralo. Eso no significa que no puedas estar en una relación o que la historia se repita.

—Amigo, ni siquiera creo que sea así entre nosotros. Es solo un montón de atracción mutua que finalmente llegó a un punto de ebullición. Mi futuro y su futuro realmente no hacen clic.

Murmuró algo que no escuché y luego me llamó otro nombre que me hizo sonreír, a pesar de lo mal que me sentía.

—Tengo serias dudas de que estuviera pensando en si sus futuros hacían clic cuando estaba ocupada en permitirte tener sexo en un baño detrás del escenario. Me dijo que tiene que trabajar mañana a las diez, así que trae tu culo aquí y recógela y arregla esto. Pensé que habías conseguido averiguarlo por tu cuenta para estas alturas, pero después de esta noche, estoy empezando a preguntarme por qué somos amigos.

Me reí un poco y froté los nudillos por mis ojos.

—Debido a que somos idiotas y nadie más quiere realmente salir con ninguno de nosotros.

—Buen punto. Neji. —Podía oír la seriedad en su tono, así que me callé—. No voy a dejar que arruines a esta chica de nuevo. Me gusta, es inteligente y atrevida, además es la chica de Sakura y no quiero lidiar con Sasuke si haces un lío aún mayor que este. Aclárate la cabeza, o simplemente dejarla ir, pero deja esa mierda del montón porque sinceramente, amigo, no solo me está haciendo enojar a mí.

No tenía nada que decir a eso, así que le dije "hasta más tarde" y tiré el teléfono en la mesa al lado de mi cama. Me acosté a través del colchón y crucé mis manos sobre mi pecho, mientras continuaba observando las sombras en el techo.

Gaara tenía un punto muy válido: no era mi padre. Odiaba todo lo relacionado con el hombre, así que traté de día a día tomar deliberadamente decisiones que me llevaran en la dirección opuesta. Parte de eso quería decir que no dejaba espacio en mi vida para que cualquier chica se acercara. Salí, me acosté por ahí, y me enrollé con chicas que eran fáciles de dejar, fáciles de abandonar. Trataba de escoger a las que conocían las reglas, para que cuando me fuera de gira o siguiera adelante, no fuera gran cosa. Tenía veinticinco años, éxito, tenía un impresionante grupo de amigos, y más oportunidades a mi alcance de las que podía contar, y sin embargo tenía todo eso solo. No había nadie para compartirlo, para disfrutarlo, porque siempre estaba muerto de miedo de lo que pasaría si dejara a alguien importarme mucho.

Esa noche con Tenten, hace tantos meses, creo que lo supe.

Creo que hasta entonces, cuando aún éramos básicamente desconocidos, sabía que si hubiera ido a ese apartamento con ella, no habría sido capaz de alejarme, simplemente dejarla y que no importara. Creo que hasta en ese entonces me di cuenta de lo importante que podía ser para mí y estaba absolutamente aterrorizado por eso. De repente podía verme, comenzar a preocuparme por mi inexistente cartera financiera o en qué nivel de impuestos iba a caer, y eso no estaba bien conmigo. Me puso fuera de balance y no me gustaba en lo absoluto.

No sabía si conectar con Tenten a largo plazo, fuera incluso algo digno de contemplar, pero sabía que la idea de transformarme en un corredor de bolsa para hacerla feliz no era una opción, no cuando sabía que nunca iba a sacrificar la música y lo que amaba por una chica. No sabía qué hacer con todo esto, porque después de ese beso claramente las cosas habían cambiado.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 6**

 _Tenten_

Apenas dormí algo y eso que Gaara hizo lo posible por ser un buen anfitrión. Me dio un par de pantalones para correr que eran muy largos y muy grandes, y una camiseta con el logotipo de la tienda de tatuajes donde dio una suave sábana y una almohada para el sofá, y algo incluso más útil, me dio un trago de Jäger del refrigerador y me dejó quejarme por más de una hora sobre lo molesta que estaba con Neji sin tratar de defenderlo o justificar sus acciones.

Él estaba actuando como un gigantesco, osito de peluche pelirrojo, solo que cubierto de tinta meciendo su enorme mano y luciendo un travieso tatuaje de ancla en el lado de su cuello. Él hizo mucho de asentir y gruñir en respuesta, pero nunca me interrumpió o me dijo que me calmara. El sol estaba alzándose para el momento en que finalmente mis ojos estaban muy pesados para mantenerlos abiertos, e incluso mientras se cerraban para dormir, todo lo que podía ver era a Neji burlándose y diciendo al público que no tocaba ningún tipo de canción de amor.

Desperté cansada. Cansada de sentirme atrapada entre el pasado y el presente. Cansada de tratar de pensar veinte pasos hacia adelante, porque sin importar que hiciera, bueno o malo, terminaba sintiéndome mal y herida. Estaba lastimando a personas buenas y actuando impulsivamente, y todo por tener un poco de sentimientos retorcidos por un chico que no podía siquiera conseguir que viera mi yo real.

La resolución fue estupenda, y me sentía tres metros más alta hasta que la puerta de enfrente del apartamento se abrió mientras estaba doblando la sábana y quitando mi cama improvisada. Me giré para ver a la causa actual de todo mi conflicto caminando relajadamente con un par de cafés, como si él anoche no hubiera puesto todo de cabeza con un simple toque y un beso para clausurar todos los besos. Esos ojos claros estaban incluso más claros de lo normal, y su boca estaba tensa, como si tuviera que detenerse a sí mismo de decir algo que haría todo extraño otra vez. Me molestaba incluso más cuando recordaba que él lucía bien, realmente bien con un poco de barba de un día sobre su rostro en la mañana.

Lo miré y crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Él me ofreció uno de los cafés, pero sacudí la cabeza y me moví para dejar el sofá entre nosotros. No sabía si había ido solo a casa anoche, no sabía si había ido a casa en absoluto, y esa era una de las mayores razones por las que había aceptado la oferta de Gaara de aterrizar en su sofá. Si Neji había estado solo, habría estado tentada de meterme en su cama mientras dormía. Si había ido a casa con otra chica, no solo tendría que mudarme a la mañana siguiente, sino que también tendría que contratar a un abogado porque un doble homicidio hubiese sido seguro.

—Ino me dijo que estabas aquí, y esperaba que pudiéramos hablar antes de que te llevara a casa para alistarte para el trabajo.

Sonaba algo perdido, como si él mismo no estuviese realmente seguro con lo que estaba haciendo aquí. No podía olvidar que él pensaba que yo solo era una pequeña e inocente flor que no debía ser tocada por manos sucias. Estaba tan harta de él pensando que sabía algo de mí o como realmente me sentía con respecto a él.

—Anoche escuché todo lo que tenías que decir fuerte y claro, Neji. No hay necesidad de repetirlo, de hecho, por favor no lo hagas. He tenido suficiente de ti diciéndome como son las cosas entre nosotros para que me dure toda una vida.

Él suspiró y sentí cuan profundo era. Colocó ambos cafés en la mesa enfrente del sofá y metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Me preguntaba como tenía espacio.

—Eso fue una cosa despreciable lo que hice anoche. Lo lamento.

Me endurecí automáticamente, porque incluso aunque estaba molesta como el infierno con él, no quería que se arrepintiera por tocarme y por hacerme sentir más de lo que había sentido en años. Quería que estuviera tan afectado como yo lo estaba, y no ser capaz de detenerse a sí mismo de hacerlo otra vez.

—Pensé que no ibas a disculparte por ello, que solo ibas a asegurarte que no pasara otra vez. —Allí había amargura que no podía ocultar.

Sus ojos aterciopelados se encendieron repentinamente y los bordes plateados ardieron con una pasión que quemaba a través de la distancia separándonos.

—No me estoy disculpando por eso, Ten. Dios, estuve despierto toda la noche pensando sobre ello, pensando en ti. Lamento lo de la canción, lamento haberte hecho sentir mal, lamento ser un idiota. Sigues diciéndome que no te conozco, y que no tengo ni idea, pero la verdad es, que ninguno de los dos nos conocemos, y no creo que ninguno de los dos esté realmente listo para manejar al otro. Lo que sí sé es que te deseo más de lo que deseo seguir respirando.

Él sonaba tan sincero, y lucía tan serio, que sentí algo empezar a romperse en el centro de mi pecho. Y luego se abrió completamente cuando continúo con voz ronca.

—Mi papá es un loco y un destructor emocional. Él embarazó a mi mamá cuando ella era muy joven y ha pasado todo el tiempo desde entonces derribándola emocionalmente. Él la ha convertido en esta versión de sí misma que no tiene voluntad, deseos, y no hace nada más que complacerlo. La ha engañado, y se ha ido por varios meses y no la llama o dice cuando regresa. Nunca ha tenido un trabajo fijo, y para completar esto ella trabaja hasta la muerte para mantenerlos a los dos, mientras me dice una y otra vez que no es tan malo como parece.

Veo sus oscuras cejas arrugarse sobre sus ojos y sus manos volverse puños.

—Sé que jamás quiero hacer algo así, no quiero jamás ser así. También sé que nadie en mucho tiempo ha conseguido llegar a mí de la manera en que tú lo has hecho. Las chicas van y vienen. Me gusta pensar que siempre tenemos un buen rato, pero ninguna de ellas jamás se queda conmigo como tú lo haces. Quizá no eres este modelo de virtud que intento hacerte parecer. De hecho, después de conseguir tener mis manos sobre ti y en ti, estoy bastante seguro que no estás siquiera cerca. ¿Por qué no me das la oportunidad de conocer el otro lado de ti?

—¿Qué exactamente estás diciendo, Neji? ¿Quieres que seamos amigos con beneficios? ¿Quieres ir a través del pasillo y tener sexo ocasionalmente? Necesitas aclarar sobre lo que estás hablando porque anoche pude muy felizmente haberte estrangulado. —Mi voz se rompió un poco, traicionando cuan mal la punzada de sus palabras y rechazo había dolido.

Él se movió un par de pasos más cerca de mí y luché para no aspirar un nervioso aliento. Dándole la oportunidad, estaba asustada de que todas las cosas que mantenía encerradas con lo que a este chico respecta se liberarían y la decisión de lo que podíamos ser para el otro simplemente sería tomada de mis manos. Él siempre parecía mucho más grande y poderoso que todas las cosas con las que constantemente estaba batallando.

Un lado de su boca se curvó hacia arriba en una sonrisa y sentí el efecto de ella en la boca de mi estómago. Él no tenía que coquetear o ser encantador, no con una sonrisa lo suficientemente traviesa para prometer mucho más que un fantástico rato.

—Quiero tener sexo, Ten. Toneladas y toneladas de sexo... Contigo y solo contigo. ¿Tiene que ser más que eso ahora mismo? ¿Después de anoche como puedes negar que también lo quieres?

Sacudí la cabeza un poco y dejé salir una lenta exhalación. Estaba a punto de preguntarle que había cambiado, si todavía estaban todas las complicaciones que se interponían cuando nos conocimos por primera vez, pero él continuó así que me mantuve en silencio.

—No estoy diciendo que eventualmente podría cambiar a algo más, pero ahora mismo me siento bastante roto y no estoy realmente seguro de que hayan suficientes piezas tiradas para unirme nuevamente.

Eso era desgarrador y no podía juzgarlo por su honestidad; de hecho creo que apreciaba más eso que el tira y afloja que había estado carcomiéndome durante el año pasado. Solo nos quedamos mirándonos al otro en silencio hasta que mi teléfono sonó desde un lugar cercano a donde él se encontraba. Él lo levantó y me lo lanzó sin mirar a la pantalla. Fruncí el ceño cuando vi que era el mismo número de Kentucky que había estado llamándome el otro día. Toqué la pantalla para responderla y fui recibida con aire muerto. Dije "hola" al teléfono varias veces y no conseguí ninguna respuesta. Lancé el teléfono sobre el sofá; ese particular problema podía esperar por ahora, y me giré de regreso a Neji.

—Déjame ser totalmente clara, Neji. Vivimos al otro lado del pasillo del otro, tenemos todos nuestros amigos en común, y tenemos diferentes perspectivas de lo que es importante para nuestros futuros. Ninguna de esas cosas ha cambiado desde la primera vez que me dijiste que no podíamos empezar nada, ¿Entonces cómo funciona esto para ti?

Sabía lo que yo quería: a él. Sentía como si lo había querido desde siempre. No iba a volverme toda loca y decir que estaba enamorada de él, que no podía vivir sin él, pero hizo algo en mí, llegó a mí de una manera que nadie más lo había hecho jamás. Quizá él pensara que estaba roto, pero yo sabía la verdad: que era gracioso, dulce, e innegablemente talentoso y que allí había más que piezas suficientes a mi disposición si quería intentar unirlo otra vez. Él tenía tanto para ofrecer incluso si esas no eran las cosas que había pasado años diciéndome a mí misma que quería, y me preguntaba si podía compartir todos mis secretos con él y finalmente dejar de cargar con ellos yo sola.

Él se balanceó sobre los talones de sus botas, y los picos en sus orejas lo hacían lucir extra diabólico. Una media sonrisa curvó su boca y era fácil ver porque todas las chicas a través de la ciudad estaban tan calientes por él.

—Funciona día a día, momento a momento. Tengo la sensación de que algo más que eso te enviara corriendo en la dirección opuesta.

Sentí mis ojos ampliarse en sorpresa y mi boca cayó abierta. Supongo que había algo como decir todo sinceramente, pero no había esperado eso. No me había dado cuenta que me conocía muy bien para saber que eso es probablemente lo que hubiera hecho. No tuve la oportunidad de responder porque aparentemente él había terminado de hablar. Se movió hacia mí y me alzó en sus fuertes brazos.

Esta vez cuando me besó no había nada de ira, nada de desesperación y dolor que llenara el espacio entre nosotros como anoche. Este era un beso que estaba lleno con promesas, lleno con todas las cosas que habían sido calientes y pesadas entre nosotros por tanto tiempo. Me olvidé que estaba parada en el apartamento de Gaara, y que hace unos momentos estaba furiosa con él. Olvidé todo excepto como él se sentía y como me hacía sentir, y me perdí a mí misma en el deslizamiento de su lengua a través de la mía y el agarre de sus dedos sobre mis caderas. Había esperado y querido demasiado a este chico, deseado por tanto tiempo que se sentía como si el anhelo estuviera despertando, respirando dentro de mí.

Neji justo había alcanzado el corazón donde todo el deseo vivía, donde toda esa lujuria se había filtrado y hervido, y él lo había sacado a la superficie con nada más que un suave roce de dedos y un ingenioso giro de lengua. Él me besó como si tuviéramos todo el tiempo en el mundo para hacerlo una y otra vez. Me besó como si estuviera tratando de memorizar cada acción, cada sonido, y cada sabor, así podía escribir una canción sobre ello. Él me besó como si fuera la única chica que él iba a besar otra vez, e hizo a mi cabeza dar vueltas y mi respiración agitarse. Quería chupar esa barra en el centro de su lengua como si fuera una paleta.

Tenía mis manos envueltas en ese revuelto cabello negro y estaba haciendo mi camino en él subiéndolo como un árbol, incluso aunque estaba en la amplia sala de su mejor amigo, cuando escuchamos una garganta aclararse y vimos a Gaara serpenteando fuera de la cocina. Él estaba sosteniendo un plátano y viéndonos con humor bailando en sus brillantes ojos verdes.

—No iba a interrumpir pero me gusta mi sofá y no necesito a Neji teniendo sexo sobre él. Además, dudo que alguno de ustedes esté prestando atención a la hora. Ten tiene que ponerse en marcha si va a ir al trabajo.

Maldije y me moví a donde había lanzado mi teléfono antes. Él tenía razón; apenas tenía tiempo para regresar a la casa y agarrar mi uniforme. Miré a Neji con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Necesito irme.

Él asintió, miró a Gaara y señaló hacia el café abandonado en la mesa.

—Incluso aunque eres un bloqueador de sexo, puedes tener eso.

Gaara se rió levantando una ceja.

—Salvé tu lamentable culo y lo sabes.

No sabía sobre qué estaban hablando y no tenía tiempo para ponerme al corriente, así que le di a Gaara un rápido beso de despedida y murmuré "gracias", agarré a Neji por el codo, sacándolo del apartamento. Ambos estábamos muy callados en el auto de camino a la casa. Quería preguntarle si había ido solo a casa anoche, pero me imaginé que no, no había forma de que Ino le dijera dónde estaba. A penas lo dejé estacionarse en la entrada antes de salir corriendo al interior para recoger todas mis cosas. Él permaneció inmóvil en la puerta de mi habitación, viéndome correr alrededor como una loca. Lo miré por encima de mi hombro mientras metía el uniforme en mi bolsa y frenéticamente pasaba un cepillo sobre mi cabello.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Él se encogió de hombros y se apoyó en la puerta.

—Simplemente no sé qué hacemos ahora.

No estaba completamente segura como responder eso tampoco, así que me detuve enfrente de él y lo besé largo y fuerte sobre una boca sorprendida.

—Yo tampoco, pero tenemos tiempo para averiguarlo luego. ¿Qué te parece si en este momento solo trabajamos en la parte de toneladas y toneladas de sexo, y seguimos a partir de allí? Creo que ambos acordamos que esa parte va a ser pan comido para los dos, y como dijiste, momento a momento funciona bien para mí.

Cuando pasé al lado de él, no me perdí el brillo de anticipación en su mirada perlada. No dijo nada más, por lo que estuve agradecida porque estaba sintiendo como que acababa de saltar un acantilado muy alto sin mucho conocimiento de lo que estaba esperando por mí abajo, y eso era aterrador. No había garantías de que se iba a quedar una vez que tuviera toda la imagen enfrente de él, pero quería darle el beneficio de la duda. En realidad, quería darle mucho más que eso, lo que era suficiente para hacer que me saliera urticaria. Yo apenas tenía algo de control para proteger lo que ofrecía mi vida aquí, y tenía una sensación de hundimiento de que él podía hacerme renunciar a todo.

Cuando llegué al trabajo, una familiar camioneta estaba estacionada en la curva y podía ver una muy pelirrosa cabeza y una más oscura con crestas fucsias, giradas hacia la otra. Las ventanas estaban subidas, así que no podía escuchar lo que ellos estaban diciendo, pero Sakura lucía molesta y Sasuke estaba frunciendo duramente el ceño. Cuando ella se dio cuenta que estaba caminando cerca, me saludo y empezó a moverse a través del asiento hasta la puerta. Me reí para mí misma cuando Sasuke inmediatamente la empujó de regreso y plantó un caliente beso sobre su boca abierta antes de dejarla ir. Ella estaba sonrojada y respirando entrecortadamente cuando caminó alrededor de la parte de enfrente del vehículo para pararse al lado de mí. Le di una mirada significativa y ella puso los ojos en blanco. La ventana del conductor bajó y Sasuke sacó la cabeza. Ningún chico debería ser tan apuesto, especialmente cuando la mitad de su rostro tenía agujeros y joyas en ella, pero eso solo era algo sobre él que disponía atención y se negaba a ser ignorado.

Tuve que sonreírle cuando preguntó:

—¿Necesitas que vaya a arrancarle la cabeza a Neji por ti? Ese fue un movimiento totalmente idiota el que hizo ayer por la noche y lo haré gustosamente.

Sacudí la cabeza y dejé que Sakura enlazara su brazo a través del mío.

—Nah, nosotros más o menos nos reconciliamos.

Él alzó una ceja con aros y me dio una sonrisa lasciva.

—¿Eso significa que finalmente se desnudaron juntos?

Sakura jadeó y espetó:

—¡Sasuke! —Yo solo me reí hasta que las lágrimas salieron de la esquina de mis ojos.

—No, todavía no, pero estoy trabajando en ello.

Él golpeó la parte lateral de la camioneta con la palma de su mano.

—Eso es chica. —Él señaló con un dedo a Sakura—. Tú piensa sobre lo que dije esta mañana, Casper.

Sakura hizo una mueca hacia mí pero gritó:

—¡Te amo, idiota! —Cuando él empezó a subir el vidrio. Él le lanzó un beso, lo que la hizo dar la vuelta, y empezar a tirar de mí hacia el bar. Intenté hacer que disminuyera sus frenéticos pasos pero no funcionó y ella claramente no estaba de humor para ser frenada.

—¿Qué está pasando con ustedes dos?

Ella me lanzó una mirada de soslayo y empujó la pesada puerta trasera.

—¿No debería ser yo la que esté preguntándote eso? Tú saliste de aquí anoche como si el lugar estuviera en llamas, y nunca escuché una palabra. Sabía que tenías que haber estado molesta con Neji. Así que, ¿qué paso?

Lancé mi bolsa sobre el banco y empecé a excavar alrededor.

—Tú primero. Habla mientras me visto, y después te digo que pasó con nosotros. —Estaba sintiendo como que hoy necesitaba un empuje después del declive de ayer, así que fui con el uniforme de futbol. Me gustaban los pantalones cortos blancos con ribetes y cordones, y en realidad ellos cubrían más de lo que el uniforme de árbitro y porrista hacían. Además, podía llevar zapatos deportivos con ellos y todavía lucir lo suficientemente caliente para conseguir propinas. Escuché a Sakura suspirar y observé mientras ella retorcía su largo cabello de dos tonos, en una trenza.

—Itachi viene a casa en un par de meses. Como a casa, casa. Estará fuera del ejército para siempre. — Itachi era el hermano mayor de Sasuke y eran súper cercanos, pero debido a un reciente, sobrecogedor secreto salido a la luz, él estaba furioso con sus padres. Supongo que él ni siquiera se estaba llevando bien con Sasuke de momento, pero supuestamente había perdonado a Sakura por su parte de mantener el secreto por años y años.

Tomé un poco de gel con mis manos y lo pasé a través de mi cabello para conseguir aplanarlo, y luego tirar de él al frente para conseguir un poco de esponjado. Me metí una flor de seda azul y naranja detrás de la oreja y trabajé en hacer algo de mantenimiento básico en mi rostro.

—¿Pero, eso es algo bueno no?

Ella gimió y dejo caer su cabeza contra el casillero cerrado al que se estaba inclinando.

—A Sasuke se le ha metido en la cabeza que cuando Itachi regrese, no irá a la casa de sus padres en absoluto, y va a necesitar un lugar para quedarse. Él quiere comprar una casa para nosotros y dejarle a Itachi el contrato de arrendamiento del apartamento con Naru.

Dejé de chasquear los labios y colocarme el brillo labial para mirarla incrédulamente.

—¿Por qué no estás emocionada? Eso suena increíble. La mayoría de las chicas consiguen flores y chocolates para el día de San Valentín, y tú consigues que el chico de tus sueños te compre una casa.

Ella se giró para verme y la vi morder su labio inferior como hacía cuando estaba nerviosa o preocupada sobre algo.

—No lo sé. Supongo porque siempre pensé que haría las cosas en orden, ¿Sabes? Enamorarme, casarme, comprar una casa, tener niños. Todas esas cosas van de la mano y no estoy siquiera cerca de haber terminado la escuela aun. Solo parece un enorme paso y si él cambia de opinión o lo que sea, ¿Entonces qué hago?

—Sakura, ese chico te ama, tú eres su razón de ser. Él no va a cambiar de opinión, y al menos que pienses que esto no es una cosa de para siempre, ¿Por qué el orden en el que pase debe importar?

Ella suspiró otra vez y jugó con las puntas de su trenza.

—Sé que para mí es una cosa de para siempre, y creo que él se siente de la misma manera, pero Sasuke se vuelve nocivo cuando se siente atrapado. Me asusta lo que pueda hacer cuando tenga que pagar la hipoteca y venga a casa a ver a la misma persona cada noche.

Empujé su hombro.

—Él ahora viene a casa por ti cada noche. Deja de convertirlo en algo que no es. Ustedes se aman al otro y no importa si es un apartamento o una mansión o una maldita tienda en la jungla. Ustedes todavía se van a amar, y Sasuke estará bien. Además, ¿alguna vez te detuviste a pensar que él quiere hacer algo para hacer la vida de Itachi más fácil? Itachi siempre los ha protegido a los dos. Quizá esta es la manera de Sasuke para intentar devolver el favor.

Vi brillar algo en sus ojos verdes y un poco de tensión en su rostro calmarse.

—Gracias, Ten, necesitaba escuchar eso.

Me encogí de hombros y coloqué mi teléfono en mi sujetador.

—No hay problema.

—Entoooonces, ¿qué sobre ti y Neji? Vi cómo te veías cuando regresaste a la mesa. Pensé que nosotros o tendríamos que inventar una coartada para ti y ayudarte a mover el cuerpo o bañarte con agua fría.

—Gaara me llevó a casa y me dejó desahogarme con él por una hora. Estaba molesta, pero luego Neji apareció esta mañana y hablamos. Estamos bien ahora.

—¿Qué significa "bien"?

—No estoy realmente segura. Supongo que acordamos que por ahora nos atraemos en un nivel bastante serio y deberíamos ver a donde va eso.

Ella levantó una pálida ceja mientras íbamos a buscar a Lou y conseguir nuestras estaciones por el día.

—¿Así que accediste a tener sexo?

Puse mis ojos en blanco.

—Acordamos ver cómo funcionan las cosas por un tiempo manteniéndonos como amigos. Neji no es el tipo de chico con el que te casas y tienes niños. Él es el chico que te hace olvidar tu nombre y sacude tu mundo. Nos gustamos y se está volviendo viejo pretender que no hay nada allí, pero tenemos ideas muy diferentes sobre algunas cosas, así que es improbable que sea más que algo de intensa química y con suerte ratos realmente agradables por tanto tiempo como dure. —Estaba orgullosa de cuan calmada dije esto, porque mi corazón estaba martillando bajo el intenso escrutinio de Sakura.

Al principio ella se quedó callada, y yo quería decir más, pero Lou nos envolvió en un gigantesco abrazo de oso. Se abrieron las puertas de entrada y tuvimos que comenzar a trabajar. Ella me miró por encima de su hombro y gritó:

—Ten cuidado, Ten. —A lo que yo escogí no prestarle mucha atención.

Sabía que Sakura era el tipo de chica que creía en un amor intenso. Ella había luchado mucho para conseguir a Sasuke. Había batallado con su familia y la de él, y su mayor obstáculo había sido el mismo Sasuke. No creo que yo jamás hubiese podido poner tanto esfuerzo en ello. La única cosa en la que me enfocaba, la única cosa por la que trabajé y sudé, fue construirme a mí misma una vida que no podía derrumbarse, y establecer un futuro que era sólido e indestructible. Quería a la vieja Tenten enterrada muy profundo en la nueva Tenten de manera que no hubiera forma para ella de arremeter a la superficie.

La seguridad siempre ganaba en cualquier juego donde el amor o cualquier otra emoción era una consideración, y esa solo era la manera en que debía ser. Estaba dispuesta a ver lo que Neji y yo podíamos hacer con todo el fuego que ardía entre nosotros, mientras el fuego estuviera controlado. Tan pronto como se saliera de las manos, volviéndose muy caliente, tendría que salir de ello y alejarme, sin importar cuánto daño le pueda ocasionar a él o a mí.

 **¿Me parece a mi o estos dos se van a terminar quemando de tanto jugar con fuego? Bueno ya saben que para cualquier opinión dejen un review :)**

 **Besis ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 7**

 _Neji_

Tenía un montón de cabos sueltos, con el tiempo en mis manos y estando inquieto porque todavía no sabía exactamente qué iba a hacer con esto que estaba sucediendo entre Tenten y yo.

Ella estaba en el trabajo, Ino estaba de un humor horrible, y los chicos estaban esparcidos por la ciudad haciendo esto o aquello. Me encontré a mí mismo dirigiéndome a Federal Heights, y la familiar casa de ladrillo que normalmente evitaba como la peste. Llamé primero para asegurarme de que el viejo no estaba alrededor y estacioné en la calle llena de gente. Hice bastante dinero como para poder mudar a mi mamá a un sitio agradable, en algún lugar cerca del centro, en algún lugar más seguro y de más calidad, pero no lo haría hasta que dejara a ese cabrón. Ella solo se negaba a ver la luz. Corrí por las agrietadas escaleras de cemento y toqué el timbre de la puerta, apretando los dientes cuando, en lugar del campaneo, despidió un pequeño choque. Si él no podía molestarse en arreglar algo tan simple como el timbre, eso hacía que mi cabeza se volviera loca con todas las otras cosas que tenía que haber descuidado.

Golpeé la puerta con el borde de mi puño y le fruncí el ceño a mi mamá cuando abrió la puerta. Era una mujer pequeña, muchos centímetros más pequeña que yo. Incluso debajo de las prematuras líneas en su rostro y por debajo de la coronilla de su apagado cabello marrón, era fácil ver que en algún momento había sido una mujer hermosa. Ahora solo parecía cansada y desgastada. La sonrisa que me dio fue frágil y tan fugaz que podría haberla imaginado, me abrazó con los brazos como los de un pájaro en un abrazo que parecía que era con una parte de desesperación y una parte de dolor.

—Oye, Ma, ha pasado un tiempo. —Le acaricié torpemente la espalda y sentí un escalofrío pasar por ella. Todo en ella me hacía querer llevarme a mi papá y utilizarlo para prácticas de tiro. Él le había hecho esto, le robó su vitalidad, convirtiéndola en esta sombra andante de mujer. El odio que sentía por él se enrolló dentro de mí con tanta fuerza que sabía que iba a ser peligroso para todos, cuando finalmente se rompiera. Las llamas de mi cólera ya estaban empezando a besar y acurrucarse en mi columna vertebral.

—Pensé que todavía estabas de gira.

Me hizo pasar a la grisácea casa, y traté de no mover la cabeza ante las latas de cerveza esparcidas y los ceniceros llenos de colillas de cigarrillos que cubrían todas las superficies disponibles. No había cambiado mucho desde que me había ido cuando era solo un niño, solo que ahora se veía peor. Estaba claro que mi papá iba en aumento en la escala de pedazo-de-mierda-sin-valor. La seguí a la cocina y me senté en la vieja mesa. La madera gimió en protesta mientras extendía mis piernas y tomaba la cerveza que me ofreció de la nevera. Abrí la tapa y tomó un largo trago.

—He estado de regreso por un rato. ¿Papá no te lo dijo?

Sacudió la cabeza, y vi algo que iba más allá de la sombra de tristeza en su escrutadora mirada.

—¿Por qué no me llamaste? Podría haber hecho una cena o algo así.

Nunca le decía cuándo iba a venir o cuándo me iba a ir, porque, inevitablemente ella querría pasar algún tipo de tiempo en familia, y eso nunca iba bien. Apenas toleraba a mi papá en un buen día, y verlo degradándola y dándole órdenes a su alrededor en la casa que ella pagaba era demasiado.

—He estado ocupado trabajando con algunas nuevas bandas, y conocí a una chica. —Era esquivar un poco la verdad, teniendo en cuenta que había conocido a Tenten por más de un año, pero después de esta mañana me sentía como si me estuviera finalmente permitiendo entrar, conocer a la verdadera ella. Vi los ojos de mi mamá alegrarse ante la mención de una chica y extendió su mano para acariciar la mía. Podía ver las venas azules correr tan cerca de la superficie de su piel y de nuevo me pregunté cómo se había permitido a sí misma convertirse en esta delicada criatura que un fuerte viento podría soplar lejos para siempre.

—¡Eso es maravilloso! Necesitas a una buena chica con la cual establecerte. Eres demasiado especial y tienes mucho que ofrecer para estar desperdiciándolo por toda la ciudad, como sé que a ti y tus amigos les gusta hacer.

Levanté una ceja y rodé la lata de Pabst Blue Ribbon entre mis manos.

—¿Cómo sabes lo que a mí y a los chicos nos gusta hacer, Ma?

—Una vez fui joven, Neji. Conozco el encanto de un apuesto joven en una banda. Todos ustedes chicos eran un puñado de chicos malos cuando eran más jóvenes, y solo puedo imaginar el tipo de problemas que encuentran por sí mismos ahora que son adultos e independientes. Háblame de esta chica. Debe de ser algo, si no pudiste recordar mencionarme que has estado de vuelta en la ciudad por un tiempo.

Podía oír la acusación en su tono. Sabía por qué no había estado mucho alrededor, por no decir en contacto. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de intentar tenerme cerca. Tomé otro trago de cerveza y la miré con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Es diferente, inteligente, ambiciosa e impulsiva. Es diferente a lo que estoy acostumbrado. Me gusta, mucho en realidad.

Vi los ojos de mi mamá hacerse grandes, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, había una emoción en ellos aparte de la más absoluta desesperación.

—Bueno, eso es bueno. Necesitas a alguien que sea tan ambicioso y tan talentoso como tú.

No estaba seguro de en donde iba a terminar esto así que solo me quedé en silencio, terminé la cerveza y me levanté para tirarla a la basura.

Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho y le di una seria y nivelada mirada mientras me decidía a cambiar el tema de mi vida sexual.

—Ma, ¿sabías que el viejo me alcanzó para que lo mandara a la carretera con algunos de mis amigos en una banda?

Al instante, la luz que se filtraba en su confusa mirada con mis anteriores buenas noticias murió. Fue reemplazada por el aspecto plano de la soledad y el reconocimiento de que solo existía para él como un felpudo y relleno, mientras que él salía y vivía su vida sin ella. Se retorció las manos y miró hacia abajo a la mesa.

—Tu padre es un hombre viejo. ¿Por qué iba a querer volver a salir de gira con un grupo de niños pequeños? ¿Qué propósito tendría eso?

Rastrillé mis manos a través de mi cabello, y me mordí la lengua para no dispararle que no había ningún propósito que no fuera su indulgente manera de vivir, egoísta y centrada en sí mismo. Pero ese tipo de ataque nunca me llevaba a ninguna parte. Dejé escapar una respiración por la nariz e hice clic con la barra de mi lengua contra la parte posterior de los dientes frontales.

—Mamá, ¿cuándo ha hecho algo que tuviera un propósito? Fue a decirme que si no hacía que pasara, iba a volver a casa y desquitarse contigo. ¿Cómo puedes simplemente sentarte y dejar que haga eso? ¿Cómo puedes dejar que nos manipule de esta manera?

Mis anillos golpearon a un ritmo rápido en la encimera mientras esperaba a que me respondiera. Durante años, había esperado que viera que podía cuidar de ella y que no tenía necesidad de someterse a sí misma a sus caprichos y su comportamiento imprudente. No podía soportar que me dijera una y otra vez que lo amaba y que no permitiría que su familia se desmoronara, a pesar de que no había estado voluntariamente en la misma habitación con mi padre desde que era un adolescente.

No me miraba, y su voz era apenas un susurro cuando respondió:

—No entiendes lo que pasa con nosotros, Neji. Nunca lo hiciste.

Me quité de la encimera y caminé hacia donde estaba realmente doblaba sobre sí misma delante de mí. Le puse una mano en el hombro y me puse en cuclillas para que no tuviera más remedio que encontrarse con mi mirada.

—Ma, ¿no crees que el problema es que lo entiendo demasiado bien? Sabes que puedes hacerlo mejor que él, mejor que esto. Siempre podrías.

Vi su labio inferior temblar y eso sacó algo debajo de toda la ira que vivía en mi pecho. Odiaba que cada vez que trataba de sacarla de esta pesadilla, terminara lastimada. Debería darme las gracias, correr tan rápido como pudiera lejos de este lugar, y sin embargo, se quedaba arraigada tan firmemente que no importaba lo mucho que lo intentara, no podía sacarla. Las raíces se plantaron muy profundamente.

—Si puedes hacerlo feliz enviándolo de vuelta a la carretera, tal vez deberías hacerlo. No es como que realmente pidiera mucho de ti.

Me paré abruptamente desde donde estaba arrodillado a su lado y sentí un resplandor rojo vivo dispararme en mi nuca. Quería sacudirla. Quería meter mi puño en la pared más cercana. Quería saltar de esa cocina en mal estado en esta horrible casa en el lado equivocado de la autopista interestatal y nunca mirar hacia atrás. Lo que hice en su lugar fue cerrar los ojos, inclinarme, y besar la parte superior de su cabeza.

—Ya veremos, Ma. Tengo que trabajar con estos chicos. No sé si quiero pedirles un favor tan grande. Fue bueno verte. Cuídate.

Me estaba yendo antes de que hiciera algo estúpido, como gritarle, pero me agarró del brazo, sus dedos clavándose como relojes derretidos en toda mi piel. Sus ojos estaban tan tristes cuando me miró, que literalmente sentí parte de mi corazón morir.

—Trae a tu chica. Me encantaría conocerla.

Éste era el último lugar en la tierra al que quería traer a Tenten, pero me obligué a dejar salir algo que tenía que parecerse a una sonrisa.

—Claro, Ma, tal vez algún día pueda balancear eso.

Tenten era lo opuesto a esta mujer a la que amaba, de tantas maneras que casi dolía pensar en ello. Era tan fuerte y tan independiente que nunca dejaría que otra persona dictara la dirección de su vida o las acciones que tomara o que devaluarían su valor. Odiaba la idea de que Tenten viera a mi madre dañada y me preguntara por qué no había hecho más para ayudarla o había podido dejar que esto le ocurriera en primer lugar. Esas mismas preguntas me carcomían desde adentro todos los días. Mirando ahora a mi madre, me acordé de cada vez que había elegido esta vida y a ese imbécil sobre mí, y eso quemaba algunas de las garantías que había puesto en marcha para proteger mi corazón del infierno de furia que vivía dentro de mí.

Mi teléfono eligió ese momento para sonar, y Memphis May Fire llegó volando desde mi bolsillo. Le dije a mi mamá que tenía que irme y no perdí tiempo en correr por los escalones de la entrada. Sentí que no solo estaba huyendo de ella, sino también de todo lo malo que había pasado en esa casa. La cabeza tatuada de Naru me estaba mirando desde mi teléfono, así que cuando lo tomé para responder la llamada no me molesté en fingir un alegre saludo.

—¿Qué pasa, amigo?

—¿Dónde estás?

Me metí en el auto y apoyé la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento del conductor.

—Fui a visitar a mi mamá. El viejo ha estado en mis asuntos sobre que lo meta a Artifice y pensé que tal vez por una vez tan solo pudiera alejarme, pero no. Como siempre, solo no lo entiendo, y ella solo va a dejarlo correr alrededor y atropellarla. Esto jodidamente apesta.

Naru conocía mi historia con mi familia mejor que los otros chicos. Cuando me fui cuando era un adolescente, había estado teniendo sus propios problemas en casa con su madre y su nuevo marido más-rico-que-Dios. Por suerte para nosotros, el tío de Naru, Minato, había estado unido y decidido a mantenernos fuera de la cárcel y en la escuela. Nos acogió a los dos y, con una mezcla de amor duro y simple mala onda, nos hizo actuar bien. Nadie iba en contra del tío Minato, y hasta el día de hoy estaba en nuestro camino a hacernos adultos cuando no podíamos ponernos las pilas por nuestra cuenta.

—Uno de estos días vas a tener que renunciar al fantasma, Neji. No tiene ningún sentido seguir tratando de alejarla de él si se ha enterrado hasta el fondo.

—Lo sé, pero es mi mamá y parece que no puedo parar.

Murmuró una palabrota y le oí hablar con otra persona.

—Todos vamos a los bolos. Debes reunirte con nosotros en Lucky Strike en la Decimosexta.

—¿Por qué jugar a los bolos?

—Porque el fútbol ha terminado y Sasuke se paseaba por el apartamento como un tigre enjaulado. Me está volviendo loco. Gaara estará allí en veinte, además de que tienen cerveza. ¿Qué más vamos a hacer un domingo?

Realmente no estaba de humor, pero salir por mí mismo estaba seguro en la receta para el desastre en mi estado de ánimo actual.

—¿Has llamado a Ino y ver si quiere ir? Ha estado actuando un poco apagada los últimos días.

—No responde. Le dejé un par de mensajes, sin embargo.

Fruncí el ceño, porque había estado en casa cuando me fui, abatida por algo en la cocina. La tienda estaba cerrada los domingos, así que sabía que no tenía que trabajar, y no era propio de ella ignorar una llamada de cualquiera de los chicos.

—Déjame pasar por la casa y ver lo que está pasando con ella, y luego te devuelvo la llamada.

—Por supuesto. Por cierto, esa fue una verdadera mierda para que tiraras anoche en el espectáculo. Tenten es una chica devota, tienes suerte que no te colgara de las bolas después.

—Lo sé. Le pedí disculpas. Estamos trabajando para tratar de encontrar algo mejor.

—Bueno, porque si Sasuke no te quiebra por la mitad por jugar con ella, yo lo haré.

No necesitaba que me lo advirtieran dos veces. Ella no era una groupie, una extraña que a nadie le importaba si la dejaba y la olvidaba de un latido a otro. Era una chica que estaba entrelazada en la estructura de nuestras vidas, en el patrón de nuestra unidad, y si la lastimaba a propósito, no lo dejarían pasar a la ligera. Lo irónico es que era más que capaz de cuidar de sí misma y las amenazas por parte de los chicos eran completamente innecesarias.

Metí el teléfono en la consola y puse Morbid Angel en la radio mientras corría de vuelta por la ciudad para ver a Ino. Las letras gritadas y la locura del bajo hacían que algo de la rabia que todavía flotaba bajo la superficie se quemara. Podría odiar a mi papá todo lo que quisiera, podría rogarle a mi mamá que saliera hasta que tuviera el rostro azul, pero las cosas no iban a cambiar y esa no podía ser mi cruz por siempre. Había construido mi vida tratando de vivir más allá de la herencia que mi papá me había dejado. Ahora estaba empezando a ver que era bien pasado el tiempo de empezar a vivir a partir del legado que estaba haciendo para mí mismo.

Estacioné en la calle con toda la intención de solo seguir rápidamente para ver lo que la pequeña bola de fuego rubia estaba haciendo. Cuando estaba saliendo del auto, la puerta de entrada de la casa se abrió de golpe y un hombre que no conocía salió volando por los escalones de entrada, con Ino pisándole los talones. Sentí mi mandíbula caer abierta cuando me di cuenta de que estaba agitando una Taser y gritando obscenidades a todo lo que daban sus pulmones. Iba a moverme, para correr el tipo, pero antes de que cualquiera de nosotros pudiera llegar a él, pasó una pierna por encima de una moto que estaba estacionada junto a la acera y salió como alma que lleva el diablo. Traté de mirar la matrícula, pero Ino tiró su pequeño cuerpo en mi pecho tan fuerte que di un paso atrás y casi nos fuimos abajo.

—¿Qué demonios?

Temblaba un poco, así que saqué la Taser de su mano en caso de que accidentalmente me electrocutara.

—No lo sé. Alguien llamó a la puerta y solo pensé que era un vecino o un abogado. Quiero decir, vamos, esto es Denver, no Brooklyn; esa mierda no se supone que pase aquí. Tan pronto como la puerta estuvo abierta, me empujó hacia atrás y comenzó a entrar en la casa. Corrí a la cocina, porque todavía tengo todas esas cosas que compré para protección cuando Sakura vivía aquí y estaba preocupada por su ex. Vino tras de mí y siguió preguntando en dónde estaba la cosa.

Negué con la cabeza en confusión porque estaba hablando a mil por hora.

—¿En dónde estaba qué cosa?

—No lo sé. Solo la cosa. Se asustó cuando vio la Taser y creo que escuchó tu auto detenerse. Salió corriendo.

—Tenemos que llamar a la policía. —Le di unas palmaditas en la espalda porque podía sentir su temblor. Ino era una chica dura, y no mucho la agitaba, pero tener a un extraño forzando su entrada en su casa tenía que haber sido terrible. Dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro contra mi pecho, donde estaba escondida y me dio un suave puñetazo en mis costillas.

—No.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué demonios no?

—Porque no pueden hacer nada. No se llevó nada, y nunca tuvo la oportunidad de poner sus manos sobre mí. Vendrán a hurgar y nos dirán mala suerte. Soy una idiota por abrir la puerta de todos modos. Lo sé muy bien.

La aparté con un gesto brusco.

—Podrías haber sido gravemente herida.

Desdeñó mi comentario con un gesto.

—No, no podría haber sido herida. Estaba buscando algo, no iba tras de mí. Simplemente me asustó, eso es todo. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, de todos modos? Pensé que ibas a jugar con Ten.

No me gustó ni un poco. Todo dentro de mí decía que llamara a la policía, que una chica que me importaba ya había sufrido por una bala perdida. No iba a dejar que sucediera de nuevo. La recogí en un abrazo de todo el cuerpo que la hizo chillar y reír al mismo tiempo.

—Tienes que tener cuidado, Ino. No sabríamos qué hacer sin ti.

Se burló.

—¿De verdad crees que voy a dejar que ustedes vaguen por la ciudad sin supervisión? La población femenina de Denver nunca sobreviviría. Tenemos que estar seguros de decirle a Ten que tenga cuidado. No sé qué hubiera pasado si ella hubiera estado en casa y no yo.

Eso me gustó incluso menos. No sé cómo podría retener toda la furia y fuego que apenas contenía si algo le sucediera a Tenten. Si eso llegaba a pasar, no solo ardería en llamas, sino también habría una posibilidad de que terminara quemando a cualquiera cerca de mí hasta las cenizas.

—No me gusta esto, Ino. Quiero que ambas estén a salvo. —Enganchó su brazo con el mío.

—Vamos a estar bien, Neji. En serio, probablemente solo se equivocó de casa, o estaba buscando dinero para drogas o algo así. Ningún lugar es perfecto y nosotras podemos cuidarnos por nuestra cuenta. Nunca me contestaste. —Sus locos ojos se estrecharon sobre mí—. ¿Arreglaste las cosas con Tenten?

Suspiré y dejé que me arrastrara en la casa.

—Más o menos. Le pedí disculpas por ser un idiota anoche y le dije que no podía luchar contra esta cosa entre nosotros. No sé cómo es para ella pero puedo llevar las cosas poco a poco por ahora.

—¿Estuvo de acuerdo con eso?

—Supongo, sinceramente, creo que ésa es la única manera de que esté bien con eso. Es una chica difícil de atrapar.

—No seas estúpido, Neji. Tienes mucho que ofrecer a cualquier persona. Lo interesante es que Tenten no es el tipo de chica que tome algo. Puede proveerse a sí misma, y ser feliz simplemente tomando lo que quiere de ti. Todo depende de ti en hacerle ver lo mucho que estás dispuesto a dar y lo bien que estará con todo el paquete. Haz que quiera ser atrapada y no solo en la forma sexy y divertida.

Simplemente la miré en silencio. Este pequeño duendecillo nos rodeaba toda imperfecta y a veces creo que había descifrado nuestras vidas mucho mejor que nosotros mismos.

—Lo tendré en cuenta. —Me dio unos golpecitos en la barbilla con su dedo.

—Bien.

—Todos los chicos se fueron a los bolos. ¿Quieres ir? Naru estaba preocupado ya que no contestabas el teléfono, así que decidí venir a ver cómo estabas.

Arrugó la nariz y se pasó una mano por su rubio cabello en punta.

—No. Creo que ya he tenido suficientes emociones por un día. Además, ya tuve mi buena porción de mal humor antes de la entrada y huida del día. Creo que me gustaría terminarlo.

Sentí que mis cejas descendieron bruscamente. Ino no era una persona malhumorada. Era alegre y honesta hasta la exageración.

—¿Por qué estás enfurruñada por ahí? Eso no es de ti.

Suspiró y se dejó caer pesadamente en el sofá.

—Ver a Sasuke cuidar tan bien de Sakura es un poco difícil para mí. Nunca pensé que fuera a enamorarse, nunca pensé que nadie sería capaz de hacerle ver más allá de sí mismo, pero ella lo hizo, y ellos son tan perfectos juntos. Pensé que los chicos como él, chicos como tú, eran imposibles. Ahora me pregunto si yo soy la que es imposible. Quiero decir, tú eres increíble, Tenten es increíble. Así que, sea lo que sea que ustedes tienen está obligado a ser increíble y siento como que me falta algo.

Éramos amigos y me preocupaba mucho por ella. Había un montón de espejos en la casa, así que sabía que ella sabía que era lo suficientemente atractiva como para volver a los hombres estúpidos. Realmente no lo entiendo, pero lo único que pude averiguar era que estaba sola, porque quería estar sola.

—Ino, vamos. Puedes encontrar un tipo en, como, un segundo. La mitad de los chicos de la banda te tienen en su lista laminada.

Puso sus expresivos ojos en blanco.

—Quiero algo real, Neji. Algo que cambie mi vida y sea dramático, algo que me haga olvidar que cualquier otra persona alguna vez existió. Simplemente no puedo ver que eso suceda y me pone triste.

—Creo que tal vez estás buscando algo que no existe.

—Mira a Sasuke y Sakura. Existe.

Realmente no podía discutir ese punto con ella, pero no sabía qué más decir. Yo creía en el amor. Simplemente no confiaba en él y en cualquier cosa que pudiera ser el resultado final si dos personas no fueran en última instancia el uno para el otro. Cada gran canción era cantada desde un lugar de amor. Sabía que el amor era lo suficientemente fuerte como para cambiar a la gente. Mi mamá se aferraba a su amor por mi papá, como si fuera una balsa en el centro del océano de horror que era su vida. Era solo en mi experiencia que el amor nunca cambiaba a nadie para mejor, con Sasuke siendo la excepción a la regla. Él siempre hacía lo suyo de todos modos, así que no era como que fuera a amar a alguien, incluso dentro de las convenciones de la regla en que por lo general funcionaba.

—Bueno, si un sujeto aparece, ésa va a ser una enorme cantidad de presión para poner en él.

—Lo sé, y por eso estoy destinada a estar sola y de mal humor por el resto de mi vida. Por no hablar de frustrada sexualmente.

—Deja de ser ridícula y sacúdete esta porquería. Ve a ponerte unos zapatos y ven a los bolos con nosotros. Va a ser divertido.

Se quejó hasta que finalmente me cansé de ello, y simplemente la levanté y la arrastré hasta su habitación. Discutió todo el trayecto, pero después de señalar que llevaba pantalones que estaban obligados a hacer imposible lanzar una bola pesada por todo el camino sin que se rompiera por la mitad, a regañadientes se puso unas zapatillas y me siguió hasta la puerta. Me negué a montar en su pequeño auto de circo, así que nos subimos en el Challenger y rugimos calle abajo por los extensos bloques de la Decimosexta, donde todos los turistas y degenerados en la ciudad se la pasaban. Normalmente evitaba esta parte de la ciudad. Me traía muchos recuerdos de faltar a la escuela y tomar alcohol a escondidas de Minato con Sasuke y Naru. Sin embargo, después de un día espectacularmente desagradable, no me importaba mucho el ruido y el ajetreo.

El boliche estaba iluminado en azul y tenía sofás de terciopelo esparcidos por todo el lugar. Personalmente, pensé que se parecía más a un club de striptease que a un boliche. Los chicos tenían cerveza y parecía que estaban pasando un gran rato bromeando entre sí mientras rotaban de turnos. La bola rosa parecía un pequeño juguete en las carnosas manos de Gaara, y cuando la tiró por la pista del boliche, esta rebotó lo suficientemente fuerte como para caer directamente en la cuneta. Ino se echó a reír y le chocó los cinco, mientras que Sasuke y Naru ofrecieron una ronda de aplausos al ridículo estilo del golf.

Había un grupo de chicas adolescentes unos carriles abajo abiertamente embobadas, y pensé que iban a necesitar que llamaran a los paramédicos cuando Naru les dio un guiño cuando se levantó para tomar su turno. Me senté junto a Ino en uno de los bancos y me agaché justo a tiempo para evitar ser golpeado en la cabeza con la palma de la mano de Sasuke. Le fruncí el ceño, pero su mirada glacial dejó en claro que no estaba jugando.

—Vuelves actuar alguna vez como lo hiciste anoche y voy a utilizar tus intestinos para encadenar tu Les Paul.

Tragué saliva, ya que de la mayoría de las personas ésa era una amenaza vana, pero no viniendo de él. Asentí con la cabeza.

—Lo sé, amigo, lo sé. Traté de hacer lo correcto. Estamos bien, ella no me odia.

Esos fríos ojos me contemplaron con seriedad y debe haber decidido que cualquier cosa que vio era sincera, porque parte de la tensión abandonó su cuerpo.

—Bien, porque si te odia, entonces Sakura tiene que odiarte, y por defecto, eso significa que yo tengo que patear tu culo por toda la ciudad y no me gustaría tener que hacer eso.

Me reí y tomé una cerveza que Gaara me entregó.

—No odiarías hacer eso en absoluto.

Se encogió de hombros y asintió a Ino quien estaba teniendo algún tipo de discusión con Naru sobre intercambiar sus zapatillas por zapatos de boliche.

—¿Qué pasa con ella?

Sentí mi boca descender en las esquinas y mis ojos afilarse solo una fracción. Gaara se sentó en la mesa baja del salón y los tres inclinamos las cabezas juntas para que me pudieran escuchar cuando bajé la voz.

—Cosas malas han pasado en la casa, chicos. Cuando llegué allí, estaba persiguiendo a un tipo por la puerta. Dijo que se abrió paso en el lugar y estaba exigiendo saber dónde estaba "la cosa". No tiene idea de lo que estaba buscando, pero estaba muy conmocionada. Él se fue en algún tipo de moto trucada demasiado rápida para que yo hiciera algo al respecto. Después de todo lo que pasó con Sakura, no me gusta ni un poco.

Gaara silbó y Sasuke gruñó como un animal salvaje.

—¿Has llamado a la policía?

Me senté de nuevo y entrelacé los dedos detrás de mi cabeza.

—Ino no me dejó. Ya la conoces, piensa que esto es el Salvaje Oeste todavía y que cosas como esas simplemente no suceden aquí como lo hacen en Brooklyn. Parece pensar que es un evento de una sola vez y que el sujeto era solo un drogadicto o alguien en busca de dinero. Esa moto era nueva y no había forma de que simplemente escogiera nuestra casa al azar. Estamos demasiado lejos del centro para un drogadicto que solo buscaba ganar un poco dinero.

—Esto no es bueno. —Sasuke sonaba un poco desquiciado y no podía culparlo. Había perdido un poco la cabeza cuando Sakura había sido atacada y todos estábamos ahora empezando a recuperarnos de todo eso.

—Lo sé, pero no quiero alarmar a todos sobre algo si resulta no ser nada. Le diré a Tenten para que se mantenga alerta y le recuerde a Ino que las cosas aquí pueden ser tan malas como en la Costa Este, pero estoy esperando que esto fuera un incidente aislado.

Sasuke se llevó las manos bruscamente por su cabello en punta y entrecerró los ojos que brillaban como el hielo en un lago congelado.

—Más vale que sea así porque no voy a poder pasar por algo como lo que pasó con Sakura de nuevo.

Levanté una ceja.

—Voy a mantener un ojo sobre ellas. Yo vivo allí, sabes, y estoy tratando de arreglar las cosas con Tenten.

Negó con la cabeza.

—No es eso. No tienes ni idea de lo que es tener a alguien que te importa, alguien a quien amas, frente a un peligro así. Eso te cambia, te convierte en una persona diferente. Apenas lo logré cuando Sakura fue lastimada. Si alguien hiere a Tenten o a Ino, nadie sabe lo que va a suceder.

Gaara se estiró y le dio un empujón con una de sus manos. Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada, pero había algo en Gaara que daban ganas de escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

—Todos nos preocupamos por esas chicas, Uchiha. Nadie quiere que le pase nada a ninguna de las dos. Deja que Neji se encargue del frente interno. Tú dile a Sakura que mantenga los ojos abiertos y recuérdale a Tenten que tenga cuidado y al acecho. Somos un maldito equipo y más vale que nadie lo olvide.

Tomó un minuto antes de que Sasuke cediera, pero cuando lo hizo sus hombros se relajaron y sus manos tatuadas se aflojaron. Asentí de acuerdo, pero la conversación se vio interrumpida ya que Ino se dejó caer en el sofá entre Gaara y yo, y puso mala cara ya que Naru la forzaba a usar los regulados zapatos de boliche.

El tema esencialmente cayó, pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo que él dijo, que cuando te importaba alguien tan profundamente cambiabas, te convertías en una persona diferente. En su caso, la decisión de poder amar a Sakura, y más importante aún, que ella pudiera amarlo, lo había convertido en un hombre totalmente diferente. Seguía siendo un dolor en el culo, pero ahora era un dolor en el culo que podía ver más allá de sí mismo, y era un brillante ejemplo de que el amar a alguien cambiaba a cualquiera para mejor.

No sabía cómo pasar de amigos a algo más fuera a funcionar para mí y Tenten, o que necesariamente tenía que ser mejor o peor. Lo único que sabía con certeza era que estaba dentro de mí como frías gotas de agua al lado de todas las cosas ardientes que habían vivido allí durante años. No tenía ninguna prisa en sacarla, porque algo en ella era tan fresco y relajante para todas las partes de mí que habían estado en llamas desde hace demasiado tiempo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 8**

 _Tenten_

Estaba cansada cuando llegué a casa. Había estado ocupada en el trabajo, lo que era muy agradable porque estaba cansada de esquivar las preguntas de Sakura y las miradas especulativas acerca de mi relación o no relación con Neji. No estaba lista para discutir de eso con ella, demonios, ni siquiera estaba lista para entrar en esa relación con él. Cuando Sasuke se había presentado a buscarla, prácticamente puso su fuerte brazo para llevarme a casa. Cuando se distrajo con Lou, literalmente desaparecí por la puerta trasera para tomar mi propio auto e ir a casa. Algo raro estaba pasando, porque aunque Sasuke normalmente era mandón y dominante, por lo general lo atenuaba conmigo porque no le consentía nada en lo más mínimo.

Cuando estaba saliendo del estacionamiento, leí un texto de Ino diciéndome que tenía que estacionar en la calzada y que habían dejado todas las luces encendidas para mí. Todo era clandestino y demasiado cauteloso, haciendo que se me erizara el cabello de la parte posterior del cuello.

La casa estaba en silencio cuando llegué a la puerta principal. La luz de Ino estaba apagada. Todavía no estaba segura acerca de este nuevo territorio que estaba pisando con Neji, a pesar de que su luz estaba encendida debajo de la puerta, decidí que necesitaba una ducha y recoger mis pensamientos por un minuto antes de tratar de hablar con él. Recogí un par de pantalones de yoga y un top elástico antes de ir al baño silenciosamente.

Compartía el segundo cuarto de baño con Neji, y antes de que hubiera empezado a meter la lengua hasta su garganta realmente nunca pensé en lo íntimo que era. Por ejemplo, toda la basura que utilizaba en su cabello se esparcía por todo el mostrador, junto a todas las cosas que solían hacerlo oler bien y lucir hermoso. Tenía una colección de gruesos anillos de plata en un lado del lavabo y un manojo de arbitrarias púas de guitarra en la jabonera, al lado de las botellas de perfume de lujo que he dejado fuera porque era demasiado perezosa para guardarlos. Uno de sus cinturones con tachuelas de metal estaba enroscado en la parte posterior de la taza del baño y la falda de mi uniforme de animadora estaba en una pila desechada en el suelo. De algún modo, sin darme cuenta, mi vida se había cruzado con la suya tan a fondo que era simplemente perfecta y fácil. Me gustó tener todas mis cosas mezcladas con las suyas. Convirtiéndose en un lío más interesante, un poco como nosotros.

Cuando estaba caminando a mi habitación, tuve que pararme fuera de la puerta debido a la música que venía desde el otro lado del pasillo. No eran los chillidos que hacían sangrar tus oídos, o el dolor de cabeza que normalmente inducía el ruido a todo volumen, era una suave guitarra y la voz más hermosa que jamás había escuchado. No podía entender la canción porque no sonaba familiar, pero era lo suficientemente atractiva que tiré todo sobre mi cama y me fui al otro lado del pasillo sin ninguna vacilación. Llamé a la puerta y la guitarra se detuvo el tiempo suficiente para que me dijera que podía entrar, cuando lo hice, mi respiración se detuvo en algún lugar en el medio de mi pecho, y mi corazón hizo un lento descenso todo el camino hasta la parte inferior de los pies y subió a mi garganta.

Neji estaba sentado en el centro de la cama, con sus largas piernas cruzadas en los tobillos. No tenía camisa, lo que ya era caliente y entretenido, y el enorme tatuaje negro y gris que cubría todo su torso parecía amenazante detrás de la guitarra acústica que sostenía. Era todo un espectáculo que me hizo contener mi aliento y recordarme por qué ponía toda buena intención que tenía a prueba. Tenía su oscura cabeza inclinada garabateando algo en un cuaderno que tenía abierto junto a él. Se veía despeinado y sexy, la estrella de rock en reposo, pero las cosas que estaba haciendo con la guitarra y la forma en que sonaba cuando cantaba el siguiente verso hizo que mis rodillas se debilitaran. Crucé la habitación aturdida, inconsciente que su voz tiraba de mí. Me hundí hasta el borde de la cama y lo miré con los ojos muy abiertos.

No me reconoció hasta que finalmente terminó, y para entonces yo tenía una película de lágrimas en mis ojos y sentí que algo en mi alma había sido tocado por lo que este chico podía hacer. Se inclinó sobre mí y puso la guitarra en el suelo y metió el bloc de notas en un cajón de su mesilla de noche. Sus ojos claros me miraban en silencio y no pude dejar de extender la mano y tocarlo. Agarré su muslo y me incliné por lo que estábamos al mismo nivel.

—¿Si puedes cantar de esa manera por qué demonios en el escenario gritas y gritas para que nadie pueda entenderte? Eres increíble. Eso era tan hermoso, que hizo doler mi corazón.

Se aclaró la garganta y se encogió de hombros. Había una gran cantidad de piel tatuada expuesta y aunque estaba acostumbrada a verlo en el escenario o en el pasillo, pero de cerca y personalmente era bastante impresionante y una gran distracción, quise tocar todo eso. No estaba segura de dónde fijar mi mirada, así que decidí que la mirada blanca con el halo plateado era mi mejor opción.

—Es solo música, Ten. Todo habla de algo dentro de nosotros.

—Pero tienes una hermosa voz. Puedes ser famoso, como famoso a un nivel ridículo.

Se metió las manos detrás de la cabeza y se echó hacia atrás, haciendo contraer y flexionar sus abdominales, dignos de babear, bajo la tinta que los cubría. Mis dedos picaban por recorrerlos a lo largo del débil rastro de vello negro que asomaba por la parte superior de sus pantalones demasiado ajustados y por sus provocativos abdominales definidos bajo una cubierta de tinta negra y gris.

—Podría ser famoso sobre un nivel ridículo cantando metal o cantando canciones infantiles. Eso no es lo que quiero.

Me mordí el labio, porque era mucho más complicado de lo que yo le había dado crédito. Pensé que la banda era solo una forma en que mataba su tiempo, una manera de darse a conocer. No tenía ni idea de lo hábil que era, o que estaba evitando activamente ser una maldita gran cosa.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres a largo plazo, Neji? ¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto? Perder un talento así debería ser un crimen.

La esquina de su boca se inclinó en una sonrisa que hizo hormiguear mi piel.

—Mientras pueda seguir escribiendo canciones que sean lo suficientemente buenas para que las chicas hermosas, de cabello castaño llamen a mi puerta en medio de la noche, puedo ser feliz. Te cantaré todo lo que quieras, Ten, si eso significa que puedas seguir mirándome de la forma en que me estás mirando ahora mismo. La larga carrera puede esperar.

Sabía que si lo dejaba, me iba a tener. Si me cantaba con esa hermosa voz y tocaba la guitarra para mí, con esas manos cubiertas de anillos pesados y con las uñas en esmalte negro, simplemente me poseería. Estaba cerca y yo estaba haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para mantenerlo a distancia. Sabía que nada de esto, su hermosa voz, su cabello despeinado o la tinta cubriendo su piel, pertenecía a mi futuro, pero dejar que todo tomara su curso estaba sonando cada vez mejor. Deslicé mi mano un poco más arriba de su muslo y vi como pequeñas chispas se disparaban del borde plateado de aquellos irises de claridad. Era mi tentación, y lo ha sido por un largo tiempo. La buena o mala Tenten, ambas lo querían, solo a él.

Me incliné aún más sobre él, para que mis manos se mantuvieran a ambos lados de su cadera. Estábamos frente a frente, y solo nuestro aliento separaba nuestras bocas. Ninguna parte de nosotros se estaba tocando, pero podía sentir prácticamente el salto de electricidad de su vistosa piel a la mía.

—¿Por qué siento que soy siempre la que está detrás de ti, Neji?

Mi voz era apenas un susurro, y vi cuando tocó sus labios, los hizo temblar. Sacó las manos por detrás de la cabeza y sentí el frío de su roce con los anillos a través de mis mejillas mientras excavaba sus dedos en el cabello de mi frente.

—No lo sé, Ten.

Probablemente habría tenido una observación inteligente para devolverle, pero me estaba tirando a través de las piernas y nos giraba de modo que estaba sobre mi espalda y él se cernía sobre mí en toda su tonificada y tatuada gloria. Había tenido su boca en la mía antes, así que no debería ser sorprendente, no debería ser alarmante, pero había algo acerca de estar acostados y no tener nada más que finos pantalones de algodón entre una impresionante erección y yo que hizo que nuestros besos anteriores parecieran como práctica para el evento principal.

Antes de Neji, nunca había estado interesada en los chicos que estaban tatuados de pies a cabeza, pero ahora quería todas las cosas que solo lo definían a él. Eso incluía la obra de arte que se imprimía en todas sus partes y los aros de metal que llevaba en los pezones que podía sentir presionando contra mi pecho. También era afortunada de que toda la decoración viniera con un par de musculosos pectorales, bíceps bien definidos y un culo que se veía mejor en la cama que en el escenario.

No podía decidir dónde poner primero mis manos. Era como conseguir todos los regalos que alguna vez quise. Neji parecía ser naturalmente caliente y me sentía como si no pudiera conseguir todo de él a la vez, iba a fundirnos a los dos en el edredón de la cama.

Me sentí como si hubiera estado muriendo de hambre por esto toda mi vida y ahora la comida de siete platos que era Neji Hyuga era mía para la degustación y estaba a punto de convertirme en una bestia voraz. Hacía un trabajo bastante bueno para hacerme perder la pista de cada pensamiento asaltando mi boca con besos más apasionados y calientes de lo que estaba acostumbrado. Sostenía mi cabeza todavía, y jugaba un juego de ataque y retirada con la lengua que me hacía gemir. Mi único recurso era deslizar mis manos alrededor de su estrecha cintura y cavar mis dedos en el apretado músculo encima de su culo. La presión fue suficiente para hacer que levantara la cabeza, y cuando lo hizo, no pude evitar el dardo de satisfacción que se encendió en mí por el brillo de diamante en sus ojos claros, el plateado completamente borrado por un nebuloso brillo apasionado. Su boca estaba húmeda y cuando pasó su lengua por sus labios, mis rodillas se flexionaron instintivamente de manera que quedó acunado justo en el corazón donde tenía que estar.

Metí un par de dedos por debajo del borde de sus pantalones ajustados y levanté una oscura ceja.

—¿Cómo se sacan estos?

Había bajado la cabeza y hacía algo asombroso con su lengua sobre el tendón de mi cuello, murmuró su respuesta contra mi piel que se estremecía con su toque más ligero. Enganché una larga pierna alrededor de él y presioné la parte que quería de él y de la cual me negaba el acceso.

—En serio, estos pantalones son ridículos. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a quitártelos?

Todo lo que llevaba encima era elástico y diseñado para la comodidad y abrazos en la cama. Hice una mueca y se subió encima de mí, y no tuve problemas con que se llevara mi camiseta en el camino. La mirada que cruzó su rostro mientras me miraba fijamente hizo surgir el calor por mi pecho y en mi cara. Cuidaba muy bien de mí, no era una idiota, sabía que estaba mejor que bien a la vista. Pero cuando me miró, nunca me había sentido más apreciada, más valorada, más adorada que en ese momento. Algo serio estaba pasando en esos ojos claros, y si me detuviera a pensar en ello, iba a enloquecer y encerrarme en mi propia habitación. Por suerte, debe haberlo sentido, ya que pasó por encima de mí para ponerse en pie y comenzó a trabajar en la hebilla de su cinturón.

—No son tan ajustados.

Me apoyé en los codos para ver el espectáculo e implorarle que se diera prisa con ojos codiciosos.

—Sí lo son, y en este momento se encuentran en mi camino.

Dejó de jugar con la cremallera por un segundo para mirarme fijamente, pero yo estaba vibrando en mis pantalones de yoga y eso fue suficiente para volver en acción. La mezclilla y el cuero cayeron al suelo con estrépito y parpadeé con sorpresa cuando me encontré cara a cara con no solo una impresionante erección y marcados abdominales, sino con otro aro que no había estado esperando. Desde que Sakura y yo hablábamos de todo, sabía que este grupo de chicos estaban en este tipo de cosas, pero nunca había visto uno antes, y mucho menos tuve uno cerca de mí. Lamí mi labio inferior y giré un dedo en el aire delante de él.

—¿Qué se supone que debo hacer con eso?

Él se rio un poco y empujó su cabello hacia atrás de su cara.

—¿Disfrutarlo?

Negué con la cabeza un poco mientras agarraba mi tobillo y me llevaba hasta el borde de la cama, así que estaba más cerca y preparada para él. La anticipación se estaba construyendo dentro de mí y echaba vapor bajo la superficie, pero el miedo a lo desconocido seguía al acecho, y el metal en el lugar inesperado era una bienvenida distracción.

—¿No te duele?

Se rio de nuevo y quise tocarlo. Extendí la mano tentativamente, preocupada de que le hiciera daño, preocupada de que me fuera a hacer algo malo. Me agarró la mano y la envolvió alrededor de su eje y le dio un apretón.

—Lo he tenido siempre. Ni siquiera pienso en ello. Puedes tocar, puedes lamer, de hecho, ¿por qué no hacer ambas cosas de forma regular?

Deslicé mi mano hacia atrás y adelante y lo sentí estremecerse un poco bajo mi ligero toque. Lo dejé ir y usé mi dedo índice para tocar suavemente el metal. Estaba caliente apretado contra su piel y la pequeña bola en el centro del anillo era suave. Solo podía imaginar lo que sintió cuando se lo hizo. Era tan caliente como intimidante.

—Esto debería ser interesante.

Me guiñó un ojo y se inclinó para agarrar un condón de la mesita de noche junto a su cama. Estaba segura de que la anticipación iba a matarme. Me entregó el pequeño paquete metálico y me empujó sobre la cama. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de sus amplios hombros y alcé la vista en los ojos que sostuvieron todo lo que alguna vez quise en ellos.

—Tenemos que conseguir que puedas dar un paso fuera de lo común, Ten. Nada de las mejores cosas se encuentran en lo corriente.

Tenía razón. Pero lo normal era lo seguro, y nadie resultaba herido, juzgado o condenado al ostracismo por lo común. Ahora no era el momento para ese argumento, porque me estaba besando otra vez y haciendo cosas en mis pezones fruncidos que solo un chico que tocaba la guitarra como lo hacía él podía hacer. Había algo en la forma en que me tocaba, la forma en que sus dedos presionaban mi piel, la forma en que sus dientes dejaban marcas, y la forma en que el metal esparcido aquí y allá enviaba escalofríos corriendo detrás de él, haciendo que borrara a cualquiera que alguna vez había tratado de llegar a mí. Era duro y suave, y su boca era todo terciopelo y acero, y me pregunté si no había vuelta atrás desde este punto con él.

Solo Neji me hacía sentir eso. Solo Neji hacía que me olvidará que no era más que una chica que solo se entregaba inconscientemente a la pasión, solo Neji me hizo gritar su nombre cuando empujó mis piernas y me tocó, me acarició, e hizo todas esas cosas en ese cuarto de baño la otra noche. Solo que esta vez, terminó conmigo viendo estrellas y lo empujé sobre su espalda para que pudiera subirme encima de él. Este chico sabía cómo tocar a una mujer, así como podía tocar la guitarra, no había ninguna duda al respecto.

Lo miré yaciendo debajo de mí y algo dentro de mí cambió. Lo había deseado durante tanto tiempo. Él era impresionante, talentoso de una forma que dolía, y sin lugar a dudas hermoso en una manera que hacía que algo primitivo e instintivo hablara dentro de mí. No me importaba el futuro, cuando lo miraba, no me importaba que sus planes no fueran más allá de una guitarra y una bonita canción. Todo lo que importaba era que nunca dejara de mirarme de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo justo ahora y que cuando dijo mi nombre en esa hermosa voz, lo dijo como si fuera la letra de su canción favorita.

Usé ambas manos para cubrirlo con el látex, porque todavía no estaba cien por ciento segura de qué hacer con ese anillo en la punta, y francamente, estaba nerviosa. El sexo solo era algo que había hecho antes. A veces era bueno, a veces no lo era, pero lo que sea que estaba ocurriendo aquí estaba en otro nivel. Sabía que una vez que hubiera cruzado el puente, quienquiera que viniera después no iba a tener una oportunidad. Podía sentirlo cuando respiraba y lo veía mirándome. Tenía un largo tiempo por venir y ahora la realidad era tan potente como el acto mismo.

Había algo en la manera que me tocaba solo un poco más duro, la manera que me besaba un poco más largo, la manera en la que me empujaba un poco más lejos de lo que normalmente quería ir, que lo hacía diferente. Era como si cada lugar que tocaba, cada lugar donde sus labios iban, se hiciera más sensible y sobre estimulado. Sentía como que me iba a salir de mi piel.

Ninguna parte de mí escapaba de sus detalladas y atentas caricias; nunca nadie había sido tan atento con mi cuerpo. Creo que incluso descubrí nuevos lugares, partes de mí que no sabía que tenía, como la parte de atrás de mi cuello y el interior de mi muñeca. Donde sus manos iban, la curva del interior de mi pecho, mi caja torácica, seguía su boca, y se sentía como que estaba intentando dejar su marca en cada centímetro de mi piel, de forma que nadie jamás podría estar allí.

Solo había algo acerca del sorprendente contraste entre la suave caricia de la punta de su lengua y la dura bola de metal en el centro que era más erótico que cualquier cosa que jamás hubiera experimentado antes. No había un lugar en ninguna parte de mí que no hubiera recibido un raspado de dientes, y para ese momento no podía aguantar más, por el momento que pasé esperando, era todo lo que podía hacer para mantenerlo junto cuando me tiró sobre él.

Puse mi mano sobre su corazón. Sentí el constante golpeteo sobre mis dedos y quité mi mirada de la máscara del esquelético ángel de la muerte de entre mis dedos. Neji puso sus manos alrededor de mi cintura y me levantó como si no pesara nada. Antes de que me bajara, antes de que pudiera atravesarme con todas las llamas de carne que eran estiradas burlándose entre nosotros, mientras sacaba el aliento entre mis dientes y mi frente bajaba, de tal manera que era como un descanso.

—Esto va a cambiar todo.

Estas palabras me llevaron hasta el borde, y esa maldita bola pequeña, presionada en lugares que estaban avariciosas de todo esto. Podía sentir su estómago contraerse sobre mí y mi propia reacción. Ardía en la mejor forma posible. Era caliente, duro, y tocaba lugares dentro de mí que juraba que nunca habían sido tocados antes. Ese pequeño anillo en la punta de su polla arrastraba y empujaba a través de la tierna carne que no podía resistir la sensación, lo cual hacia que mi respiración se acelerara y mi corazón latiera muy rápido. No iba a durar mucho tiempo a este ritmo. Entre la espera de que esto sucediera, y solo el hecho de que era Neji, iba a estar al borde entre una carrera y la siguiente. Palpitaciones corrían a lo largo de la longitud de su polla que las sentía todo el camino hasta mis pies, me empujó todo el camino de vuelta, y ambos jadeamos por la intensidad del contacto. Sus ojos claros iban a la deriva cuando empecé a moverme, encontré un ritmo que me hizo jadear y él gruñía en lo bajo de su garganta. Nada iba a ser tan bueno, se sentía tan correcto. Puse mis manos en su plana y suave piel estirada, tensa de forzar los músculos y dejé que se moviera de la manera en que me había tocado, como si fuera algo valioso.

Cuando estuvo cerca, puso sus manos en mi culo y las movió conforme nos movíamos. Me besó largo y duro, puso sus manos en mi cabello, y descubrí en el corto plazo que realmente, todo lo que tenía que hacer era sentarme y disfrutar cuando venía el anillo al final de su polla. La bola rozaba mi clítoris cada vez, una sola vez y todo había terminado. Contuve mi aliento y lo dejé salir y cuando hubo terminado estábamos agotados, se dio vuelta y me miró a los ojos, y estaba tan aturdido como yo me sentía.

—A veces, las cosas tienen que cambiar, porque simplemente no hay ninguna manera para que se mantengan igual.

No sabía qué decir. Se suponía que íbamos a hacer esto, debería haber estado haciendo esto durante los últimos años, era tan claro ahora. El sexo era casual y fácil de olvidar. Esto no era así.

Después de limpiarse volvió a la cama, envolvió un brazo alrededor de mí y me jaló a su lado. Mientras estaba sobre mi cabeza se deslizó fuera de la luz, incluso esto era un cambio que me gustaba demasiado para mi propia tranquilidad. Me quedé dormida con él arrastrando sus dedos a través de los míos a través de mi estómago y el zumbido del coro de Tennessee Whiskey de George Jones. Neji iba a deshacerme cada que vez que pudiera, y no sabía si iba a ser capaz de detenerlo.

A la mañana siguiente, la alarma de mi teléfono sonó y tuve un momento de pánico cuando me desperté rodeada por un montón de piel desnuda. Me dolía en muy buenas maneras, y tuve que luchar para no abrazarlo en lugar de deslizarme silenciosamente lejos. Me tomó unos minutos encontrar mi ropa y regresar a mi propia habitación. Cuando me fijé en mí misma en el espejo por encima de mi armario, me encogí; me veía bien y totalmente depravada. Mi cabello estaba pegado por todas partes y mis ojos se veían pesados y somnolientos. Tenía una muy distintiva marca de mordida por el lado de mi cuello y no se podía negar que parecía que había sido realmente trabajado.

No había ningún ¡oh bien! con Neji. Sabía lo que hacía, y que estaba grabado en mí desde los pies a la cabeza. El hecho de que estaba absoluta y completamente perdida me hizo perder el control con él y fui atrapada en ese momento, no estaba perdida en mí o en mi reflejo, tampoco, y me tenía en una gran lucha contra el pánico.

Me cambié de ropa y tiré mi cabello en una coleta. Iba a tomar mi iPod, pero por alguna razón, escuchar las canciones de corta venas con galletas sobre el amor y la pérdida no sonaban atractivas, por lo que fui por el pasillo esperando que Neji se quedara dormido y que Ino se quedara en su habitación. Estaba llenando mi botella de agua en el fregadero cuando la cantarina voz de Ino vino desde la sala de estar.

—Alguien se ve bien descansada.

Cerré los ojos por un segundo y juré bajo mi aliento. Miré por encima del hombro hacia ella. Seguía en su cómodo pijama rosa y sus coloridos ojos estaban relucientes con malicia.

—Sí.

Movió un dedo y, de repente me miro más seria.

—Necesitas tener cuidado, Ten.

Sonreí porque era demasiado pronto, en sentido literal y figurado para esta conversación.

—Cuidado es mi segundo nombre, Ino.

—Pero Neji es pasión, y puede estar envuelto en cosas que realmente le importan. Si no quieres que te envuelva en eso, es mejor que seas honesta con él.

No podía hablar de esto con ella, no cuando no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, por lo que tomé mi suéter ligero.

—Anotado. Estaré de vuelta en un rato.

—Oye, mantén un ojo fuera. Cosas extrañas han pasado.

Levanté una ceja.

—¿También te diste cuenta del chico que está acechando?

—¿Qué? ¡No! Pero algunos trataron de arrastrarse ayer.

Me dio un escalofrío de alarma en la base de mi cuello por la espalda. Entre las llamadas de Kentucky y los repetidos avistamientos de la misma persona una y otra vez, no podía creer en un intento de intrusión o coincidencia.

—¿Llamaste a la policía?

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Lo amenacé con arrastrar su trasero fuera. Estoy segura de que era solo un loco enfermo de la cabeza o algo, pero necesitas estar consciente de tu entorno si vas por ahí sola.

Asentí, pero en realidad estaba pensando que tenía que estar consciente de mi entorno por muchas más razones. Estaba caminando en la puerta de la entrada, pensando en lo que podría tener una persona que amenazaba mi nueva vida, mi nuevo hogar, cuando Ino llamó mi nombre. Debería haber sabido por el regocijo en su tono que me iba a pesar dar vuelta atrás. Estaba de pie en el sofá con sus dos manos en el aire, agitando los diez dedos hacia delante y hacia atrás, y gritando:

—¡Eres una diez! —Una y otra vez. Si hubiera tenido algo más ligero que mi botella de agua a mano se la habría lanzado. En su lugar rodé mis ojos y salté por la puerta.

Estaba en lo correcto. Era totalmente una diez y eso apestaba, porque simplemente, no podía trazar una línea después de la última noche, donde se supone que debo hacer malabares con solo ser amigos y con un montón de cosas más y no cruzar la línea en querer más. No podría lidiar con eso. Neji me hacía la vieja Tenten que quería participar en todo el buen tiempo de acción y era peligroso para mi tranquila fachada construida cuidadosamente.

Golpeé el suelo con fuerza y traté de dejar que el esfuerzo físico hiciera que mi cabeza dejara de girar. Estaba casi en el parque con la respiración cortada, cuando un indescriptible sedán se detuvo junto a mí en la carretera. Lo miré por el rabillo de mi ojo y ni siquiera me di cuenta que había música. Lentamente disminuí y paré completamente cuando vino junto a mí en el camino y bajó la ventana. Normalmente, me habría mantenido en marcha. De hecho, si hubiera sido inteligente, hubiera seguido caminando, pero cuando el conductor se asomó a la ventana con una familiar sonrisa de diablo que iluminaba su rostro, tuve que bajar de la acera a la calle.

Me apoyé contra el capó del auto con una mano y lo miré a los ojos de color púrpura con la forma tan parecida a los mios. Es realmente el único rasgo que compartimos, ya que tenemos diferentes padres. Suigetsu tenía el cabello blanco y era aproximadamente de la misma altura que yo, pero era hermoso y lo sabía. También sabía que no estaba emocionada de verlo.

—¿Cómo me encontraste?

Me sonrió y sentí mi corazón acelerarse. Cuando me miraba como lo hacía ahora era casi imposible negarle algo, aunque sabía de la fría y dura experiencia que la única persona que a Suigetsu le importaba era Suigetsu. Amar a mi hermano mayor era lo cosa más difícil que había hecho en mi vida.

—¿Qué tipo de hermano mayor sería si no me mantengo al tanto de lo que mi pequeña hermana hace?

—El tipo que siempre has sido. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —No podía darle un centímetro o tomaría los miles de kilómetros que había trabajado arduamente para poner entre nosotros.

—Necesito hablar contigo acerca de algo. Tengo algunos problemas para regresar a casa y tal vez necesite un poco de ayuda.

Siempre había problemas con Suigetsu y si me decía que los podría tener, la verdad era que probablemente ya los tenía desbordándolo y lo que ambos estábamos mirando en el ojo de una tormenta era que estaba llena de mierda. Éste era su camino. Causar problemas y dejarlos en manos de alguien más, por lo general yo, y salir limpio. Nunca preguntaba cómo lo hacía una y otra vez, simplemente daba por sentado que lo hacía, siempre lo hice, encontrar un camino.

Sacudí mi cabeza y empujé el auto.

—No.

Levantó una blanca ceja frente a mí.

—¿Qué quiere decir, no?

Me froté las manos hacia arriba y hacia abajo de mis brazos, porque de repente estaba congelada a pesar de que no hacía frío.

—Solo no. No, no puedo ayudarte. No, no te daré dinero. No, no puedes quedarte conmigo. Sea lo que sea, la respuesta es, demonios no. Tengo cosas buenas aquí Suigetsu. Estoy en la escuela, tengo amigos increíbles y un trabajo genial. No vas a aparecer y destruir todo eso.

Solo sonrió de una manera que usualmente usaba para hacerme que sacudiera mi cabeza y lo siguiera dentro de cualquier plan loco en el que estaba metido en ese momento. Ahora hizo que los diminutos vellos en la parte posterior de mi cuello se erizaran.

—Olvidaste a tu sofisticado novio en esa lista, hermanita.

Fruncí el ceño porque nadie en su sano juicio llamaría a Neji sofisticado, pero no iba a darle cualquier munición con la que trabajar.

—Tengo que irme, Suigetsu. Deja de llamarme y si tienes amigos alrededor puedes decirles que retrocedan. Estos chicos con los que salgo no tienen miedo de una pelea.

Algo se movió a través del morado purpurino de sus ojos. Conocía muy bien esa mirada. La veía lo suficiente en el espejo. Era miedo.

—No te he llamado, Ten, y me iré a la ciudad hoy. Solo.

Entrecerré mis ojos porque podría estar diciendo la verdad, pero también había tan solo una posibilidad de que estuviera jugando conmigo.

—En serio.

Tenía las reservas de acero. No me podía arrastrar a cualquier cosa de la que Suigetsu estuviera huyendo. Me pasé mucho tiempo haciendo cosas que me gustaría luchar por olvidar, con el fin de mantenerlo con vida y fuera de la cárcel, cuando debería haber tenido fiestas de pijama y siendo porrista.

—Me gustaría poder decir que fue agradable verte, Suigetsu, pero no quiero mentir más. Espero que arregles lo que sea de lo que estés huyendo, pero ya no es mi trabajo arreglar todo por ti. Mamá debería haberte advertido de eso antes de que me hicieras un seguimiento.

Regresé a la acera y podía sentir sus ojos ardiendo en mi espalda mientras caminaba.

—Parece que aún estás corriendo, Ten. ¿No te das cuenta que el horizonte está cada vez más y más lejos, y el pasado se queda exactamente donde lo dejaste?

Ésa era la parte de Suigetsu que lo hacía tan peligroso. Puede leer a un desconocido desde centenas de kilómetros de distancia. Pero conmigo él ya sabía lo que había por dentro y por fuera de mí, sin siquiera intentar adivinar mis debilidades y miedos. No le respondí, y comencé a correr lo más rápido que pude hacia el parque. No me engañaba al pensar en que ésta sería la última vez en que tendría que correr de Suigetsu. Si estaba en problemas, no iría a ninguna parte. Necesitaba estar segura de que lo que había traído con él de Woodward no tendría la oportunidad de crear drama y caos en todo lo maravilloso que había construido aquí en Denver.

 **A pesa de lo que pueda parecer a mi Suigetsu me encanta como personaje así que dadle una oportunidad!**

 **Dejen un review**

 **Besis :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 9**

 _Neji_

Me desperté solo, lo cual no es completamente sorprendente. Lo que me tomó por sorpresa fue el hecho de que en cierta forma me molestó.

Ser amigos con beneficios estaba bien, pero después de la noche anterior, se sentía como si algo más estuviera en funcionamiento que ninguno de nosotros debería ser capaz de ignorar. Simplemente encajábamos. Simplemente funcionábamos. Si se suponía que dos personas tuvieran sexo regularmente, esos éramos nosotros, y el hecho de que a ella le resultara tan fácil irse después, me molestaba infinitamente. No era lo suficientemente arrogante para pensar que yo era el mejor de los amantes, pero como le había prometido, lo pasamos bien y me molestó que ella se fuera tan pronto. No estaba seguro de si era mi ego o algo más y no me gustaba.

Salí de la cama y me metí a la ducha. Para cuando salí, mi teléfono sonaba desde donde yo lo había lanzado en la mesa de noche la noche anterior. Me puse un par de jeans rojo brillante y una camiseta negra y estaba metiendo los pies es mis botas e ignorando otra llamada de mi papá, cuando vi que el primer conjunto de llamadas perdidas había venido de Dario Hill, el cantante de Artifice. Había trabajo con él un montón en el último álbum y ellos eran la principal razón por la que nos contrataron para salir de gira en el Metalfest el año pasado. Ellos eran muy famosos ahora y Dario tenía menos y menos tiempo para llamar y charlar, así que comencé a asustarme un poco, preguntándome si el viejo me había burlado e intentando ponerse en contacto con ellos por la gira europea sin mi ayuda.

Aparté el montón de cabello mojado de mi rostro y giré el anillo que rodeaba mi pulgar una y otra vez mientras le devolvía la llamada. Estaba preparado para dejar un mensaje, pero Dario contestó en la segunda llamada.

—Amigo, he estado tratando de llamarte toda la mañana.

Levanté la guitarra del piso donde la había dejado anoche y pasé los dedos sobre las cuerdas.

—Sí, me acosté tarde así que me costó arrancar esta mañana.

Él rió.

—Suena divertido.

No sé si divertido es la palabra correcta, más como algo que te cambia la vida, pero Dario era un metalero de la vieja escuela y no entendería la importancia de nada de eso, así que no me molesté en intentar explicárselo.

—Podrías decirlo. Entonces, ¿cómo estás? Pensé que estaban preparándose para irse a Europa de gira con el nuevo disco.

Ir a Europa era algo importante. La exposición a nivel global era enorme y simplemente era divertido y excitante tocar en nuevos lugares y llegar a públicos que esperaban mucho más. El metal en otros lugares le pateaba el trasero al metal americano en cualquier momento.

—De hecho, por eso estoy llamando.

Estaba preparándome mentalmente para que me dijera que el hecho de que mi papá lo molestara cruzaba tanto los límites de nuestra amistad y de lo profesional, y me salté una nota de la canción que estaba tocando distraídamente. Maldije y dejé la guitarra a un lado.

—La banda que el sello discográfico planeaba que fuera con nosotros se cayó. No sé qué sucedió. Están fuera, sin embargo, y necesitamos una banda de reemplazo. Ellos dijeron algunos nombres, pero no me gustaría estar en la carretera con ninguno de ellos por tres meses. Yo mencioné tu nombre, por si por casualidad picaban, y pensé que el director del sello se cagaría encima. ¿Por qué no dijiste nada sobre que ellos estaban detrás de ti para contratarte hace, como, una eternidad?

Suspiré.

—Porque no quiero firmar con nadie, mucho menos alguien tan importante.

—Maldición, Neji, eres un tipo complicado.

—Tienes que estar agradecido. Así es como te escribo canciones tan geniales.

Él volvió a reír, pero volvió a ponerse serio muy rápido.

—Ven de gira con nosotros. No debería pedirlo, porque Enmity es mucho mejor que nosotros, pero será divertido y la exposición no puede ser igualada. Son solo tres meses y sabes que ustedes son perfectos para esto.

Tres meses eran tres meses, y estar tan lejos de mi mamá mientras mi papá estaba en la ciudad para hacer lo peor, hacía que sintiera escalofríos. Además, tenía que descifrar qué estaba sucediendo con Tenten. Si me iba por tres meses, sentía que regresaría y ella estaría acurrucada con el primer tipo que pudiera encontrar que vistiera una chaqueta de tweed con esos parches de cuero en los codos. Yo sabía lo que ella quería, pero lo que realmente necesitaba era algo completamente diferente. Si yo estaba en Europa, no tenía el problema de verla convencerse de regresar a lo aburrido y predecible.

—No lo sé, hombre. Uno de los chicos acaba de tener un bebé y tengo todo tipo de cosas que están sucediendo aquí. Es un compromiso bastante grande para hacer.

Lo oí suspirar.

—Neji, eres de lejos el músico más talentoso que he conocido jamás y no solo lo digo porque puedes tocar una canción de metal, sino que me refiero a todo. Nadie es mejor que tú sobre el escenario, nadie puede escribir una canción como tú. Entiendo que seas feliz siendo grande en la escena local, pero vamos, ¿eso es realmente todo lo va a haber para ti? ¿Cuándo vas a ver la imagen más grande? ¿Cómo puedes dejar pasar la oportunidad de una gira por Europa con los gastos pagados por el sello discográfico?

Lógicamente, sabía que lo que él decía era verdad, pero la parte de mí que vivía y respiraba con ira, con miedo de lo que mi papá pudiera hacer para en última instancia destruir a mi mamá, simplemente no podía rendirse tan rápidamente.

—Déjame hablar con los chicos y te devolveré la llamada.

Otro suspiro, y éste lo pude sentir prácticamente por el teléfono.

—Solo tienes un par de días, amigo. Necesitamos tener a la banda que abrirá el espectáculo antes del fin de la semana y luego nos vamos el primero de marzo.

No sentía que fuera suficiente tiempo para pensarlo, pero tenía que ver al menos qué pensaban de esto los otros chicos de la banda, antes de rechazarlo miserablemente. Iba a decirle "hasta más tarde" y colgar, pero él me detuvo con lo que había estado temiendo oír desde que vi que tenía una llamada perdida de él.

—Oye, antes de que te deje ir, el sello recibió una llamada de un tipo diciendo que te conocía y que quería engancharse a la gira. ¿Sabes algo de eso? Le dije a los chicos que preguntaría antes de que accediéramos a cualquier cosa, pero honestamente sonaba loco.

Ahora fue mi turno de suspirar. Froté mis ojos con fuerza con el pulgar y sentí mis dientes chocar. Era una lucha diaria no ahorcar al viejo bastardo, y cuanto mayor me ponía, más y más difícil se había evitar darle una paliza.

—Dile que no. De hecho, dile que demonios no. Si vuelve a llamar, dile que vas a poner seguridad para que lo vigile. Él no necesita estar cerca de tu gira o de tu banda.

Lo cual significaba que iba a tener que encontrar otra manera para que él pasara su tiempo, además de hacer que la vida de mi mamá fuera miserable. Quizá lo mejor era enviarlo a Europa con Dario y esperar que no regresara. Lo asqueroso, sin embargo, era que él era mi problema, siempre lo había sido, y no iba a causarle problemas a un amigo.

—De acuerdo, pero en serio Neji, piensa mucho sobre esta gira. Es perfecta para ti y no podría sucederle a un tipo o una banda mejor. Merecen el reconocimiento.

Gruñí una despedida y metí el teléfono en el bolsillo. Hice un viaje rápido al baño para controlar mi cabello, terminando con los mechones castaños colgando desordenadamente sobre la frente. Me lavé los dientes y me puse el cinturón sobre los pantalones. Parecía que Tenten ya había venido y se había ido, porque todas sus porquerías de chica estaban guardadas y su colección normal de ropa abandonada no estaba por ningún lado. Volví a irritarme porque ella fuera capaz de abandonarme después de anoche, y murmuré obscenidades por lo bajo mientras iba hacia la cocina.

Ino estaba dando vueltas, ya lista para irse a trabajar, y me miró con ojos conocedores cuando me dejé caer en una de las sillas de la mesa de la cocina.

—¿Ten ya se fue?

Ella vino hacia mí con una taza de café y una sonrisa.

—Sí. Se levantó temprano y fue a correr, luego se fue a clase. ¿Todo bien con ustedes? Ella parecía algo abrupta cuando regresó de correr.

Dejé que mi cabeza cayera hacia atrás sobre el cuello para mirar el techo.

—No tengo idea.

Ella se sentó frente a mí y bajé la cabeza para mirarnos. Había algo en esos ojos multicolores que hacía que una persona simplemente supiera que ella veía y entendía más de lo que mostraba. Ino podía leer a la gente mejor que nadie que yo hubiera conocido, y si ella sabía algo de lo que estaba sucediendo con Tenten, yo era todo oídos.

—Creo que Ten tiene algo más debajo de la superficie de lo que muestra. Quiero decir, he vivido con ella por un tiempo y nunca menciona su hogar o su familia, y nunca habla sobre cómo era su vida antes de la universidad. Incluso Sakura solo sabe lo básico. Es como si ella no hubiera existido antes de mudarse aquí a estudiar. A veces es lo que la gente decide no decir lo que cuenta la historia más importante.

La miré boquiabierto, porque no tenía idea de cómo veía todo tan claramente. A veces era fácil perderse todo lo que ella era debido a que su personaje de princesa de las hadas del punk distraía tanto.

—Como tú. —Ella señaló la punta de mi nariz con un dedo con punta de neón y lo agitó—. No mencionaste que ayer fuiste a ver a tu mamá. ¿Por qué?

Gemí y me pasé ambas manos por el cabello ensuciándolo.

—Porque no me gusta hablar de eso. Naru tiene la boca muy grande.

—No, Naru es un buen amigo que sabe lo duro que eres contigo mismo cuando se trata de tu responsabilidad por el matrimonio de mierda de tus padres. Un día, vas a tener que reconocer que tu mamá es una mujer adulta, responsable de las elecciones que ha tomado y que continúa tomando en lo que respecta a tu papá. Hiciste lo mejor que podías para ayudarla, para sacarla de ahí, y claramente ella no se quiere ir. Ésa no puede ser tu carga por el resto de tu vida, Neji.

Era casi lo mismo que Naru me había dicho ayer, pero entender que tenían razón, y ser capaz de dejarlo y alejarte, eran dos cosas completamente diferentes. Así que le dije lo mismo que le había dicho a Naru.

—Es mi mamá.

Solo que Ino no era Naru, y no era del tipo que lo aceptara como el evangelio por qué continuaba torturándome a mí mismo por eso. Ella puso una de sus pequeñas manos en la mía y la apretó.

—Cierto, lo es, lo cual significa que debería estar ahí para cuidarte a ti, y estar orgullosa de todas las cosas increíbles que haces. Debería estar llena de entusiasmo sobre cuán talentoso es su hijo y debería ser tu mayor fanática. Lo que no debería estar haciendo es permitir que su relación para nada saludable con tu papá te mantenga atado a esta ciudad y a ella, cuando todos, y Neji, quiero decir todos saben que te podría ir mucho mejor en una escala más grande.

No pude discutir con ella porque tenía razón. Todos tenían razón, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que yo esta aterrorizado de lo que le sucedería a la mujer si yo simplemente me lavaba las manos de la situación, y le permitía a mi padre terminar de desmantelarla. No sabía si podría vivir conmigo mismo si permitía que eso sucediera, y ninguna cantidad de éxito o logro personal valía la pena ese riesgo. Ni siquiera iba a mencionar la oferta de la gira con Artifice, porque eso solo le daría más combustible para el fuego. Si yo estaba aquí en Denver para mantener al viejo ocupado, había menos oportunidades de que él pudiera destruirla completamente.

—Es lo que es, por ahora.

Ella levantó una pálida ceja.

—Pero no tiene que serlo. Mírate a ti y a Ten. Las cosas pueden ser de una manera por un largo tiempo y luego tener que cambiar porque no hay otra oportunidad.

Simplemente me encogí de hombros.

—Quizá.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y se puso de pie.

—Tengo que irme o voy a llegar tarde. Deja de actuar como el típico músico melancólico y haz que Ten te hable. De paso, ella era un completo diez cuando la vi esta mañana, así que muy bien, asesino.

Eso me sorprendió y me hizo reír, y me sacó algo de la melancolía de mi humor actual.

—Te dije que un día tendría una.

Ella rió y me guiñó el ojo azul.

—Bueno, la trampa es que tú también eres un completo diez ahora mismo, y no creo que jamás hayas estado más arriba de un cinco. Son buenos juntos, Neji, de cualquier forma que sea. No le permitas convencerte de lo contrario.

—Sí. Por alguna razón, creo que podría ser mucho más difícil de lo que suena.

Después de que Ino se fue a trabajar, di vueltas por un par de horas e intenté terminar la canción en la que estaba trabajando anoche cuando Tenten me había emboscado. Era triste y tenía una melodía que hacía que algo doliera en el centro de mi corazón. Le faltaba algo y no podía darme cuenta qué era. Con la mente dando vueltas por la gira y una cierta chica sureña, no podía hacerlo bien, así que lancé la guitarra en el estuche y me fui al estudio. Se suponía que terminara con Black Market Alphas más tarde esta noche, pero el humor en el que estaba no presagiaba nada bueno en lo que respectaba a lograr algo, especialmente si Ryan aparecía haciendo gala de sus idiotas bravuconadas y arrogancia no ganada.

Retoqué un par de canciones, experimenté con otras mías y le envié un mensaje a todos los chicos de mi banda diciendo que necesitábamos juntarnos a hablar. Mi papá me llamó tres veces y yo mandé las tres llamadas directamente al correo de voz. Debatí si llamar a Tenten y decidí que el teléfono funcionaba en ambas direcciones. Si ella quería hablar, podía ponerse en contacto conmigo. Después de todo, yo no fui quien la dejó sola en la cama después de una noche de sexo que te derretía el cerebro.

Antes de que lo supiera, la tarde había pasado volando y Ryan y el resto de la banda estaba en el estudio. Era una vergüenza que el cantante principal fuera tan idiota, porque los otros tipos eran geniales y yo realmente veía mucho de mí en Jorge. Estaban armando las cosas cuando mi teléfono sonó con un mensaje de texto.

Estaba completamente sorprendido de ver que era Tenten.

 _¿Dónde estás?_

 **En el trabajo.**

 _¿Tú? ¿Trabajando? :)_

Eso me hizo fruncir el ceño. ¿Qué creía ella que yo hacía todo el día cuando no tenía un espectáculo? Por supuesto que trabajaba, ¿cómo creía que pagaba las cuentas?

 **Cuando tengo ganas. ¿Por qué, qué sucede?**

 _Quería ver si estabas hambriento. Mi última clase se canceló y estoy hambrienta._

 **No puedo irme. Estoy en medio de una sesión**.

 _Yo puedo ir hacia ti._

Eso era raro. Nunca permitía que entrara al estudio alguien con quien yo no estuviera trabajando o con una banda con la que trabajara. Este lugar generalmente era mi escape del resto del mundo. Aquí es donde venía a alejarme de todas las otras cosas con las que normalmente no podía lidiar. Permitirle entrar parecía como algo más importante de lo que probablemente era, y me tomó unos buenos diez minutos responderle el mensaje.

 **De acuerdo. Pero puede que lo odies. No creo que los tipos con lo que estoy trabajando ahora sepan una sola canción de Kenny Chesney.**

 _Muy gracioso, imbécil. ¿Qué quieres que te lleve?_

 **Lo que sea. Soy fácil.**

 _No Neji, eres cualquier cosa menos eso._

Me quedé mirando el teléfono como si explicara lo que ella quería decir. Los chicos de la banda estaban inquietos, así que le dije que agarrara un par de pizzas y una caja de Coors Light para poder darles de comer también. Le di instrucciones para llegar al estudio. No podía decidir entre estar contento de que ella me estaba buscando activamente o asustado por dejarle entrar a mi santuario personal. Decidí cernirme entre las dos y centrarme en el trabajo hasta que ella llegara. Algo estaba pasando con la banda, la mitad de los chicos no estaban hablando y Jorge estuvo a un compás detrás en tres de cada cuatro canciones. Después de la sexta hora de iniciar la primera canción otra vez, ya estaba dispuesto a matarlos a todos.

Golpeé mis manos sobre la mesa de mezclas y apagué el interruptor que grababa todo en la cabina. Crují mis nudillos de ambas manos y me dirigí al lugar donde estaban fulminándose con la mirada de ida y vuelta los unos a otros, y donde Ryan me estaba frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué pasa, amigo? Hoy es el último día que tenemos para tiempo en el estudio y ya te hemos pagado por ello.

Me giré el anillo en mi dedo medio con mi pulgar e igualé su mirada fulminante con la mía. Este chico no me conocía lo suficientemente bien como para pensar que alguna vez iba a ser impresionado por su exceso de confianza juvenil y talento mediocre.

—¿Qué está pasando hoy? Ustedes apestan, y me refiero a que apestan. Sea lo que sea que están haciendo es basura y no voy a perder mi tiempo con eso. ¿Han olvidado que son una banda y que eso significa que todos tienen que tocar la misma canción al mismo tiempo? ¿Qué demonios pasa?

Ryan hinchó el pecho y Jorge bajó sus baquetas. Los otros dos chicos me fruncieron el ceño mientras Ryan se movió para empujarme con un dedo en el centro de mi pecho.

—Ten cuidado. Te estamos pagando, ¿recuerdas?

Aparté su mano de un golpe y entrecerré mis ojos amenazadoramente hacia él.

—Sí. Me están pagando para armar un álbum que llame la atención de un sello importante y puedan firmar, no un álbum que suena como un montón de ollas y sartenes cayendo de la alacena de la cocina. Mi nombre no quedará unido a algo que no sea audible. Así que, ¿cuál es el maldito problema?

Jorge golpeó uno de los platillos con el borde de su puño.

—Sí, Ry, ¿por qué no le dices lo que está pasando? ¿Por qué no le dices cómo tomaste todo el crédito por todas las canciones que yo escribí y todos los espectáculos que nosotros tocamos cuando esa chica de Shred te entrevistó? ¿Por qué no le explicas a Neji cómo este nuevo álbum es una colaboración entre tú y él, y el resto de nosotros somos solo el personal contratado? —Él golpeó el platillo de nuevo—. No nos necesitas, ¿verdad? Por qué no continúas y terminas el disco por ti mismo, porque yo ya lo hice.

Di un paso atrás cuando Jorge rodeó la masiva batería. Ryan se había vuelto de un precioso tono púrpura y miró frenéticamente entre mí y donde su baterista se había parado enfurecido. Me froté la barbilla y le hice encontrar mi mirada interrogativa.

—¿Puedes escribir canciones? ¿Sabes cómo armar una melodía y un coro de la manera en que Jorge lo hace?

Frunció el ceño y tragó saliva.

—No.

—¿Puedes tocar la guitarra?

—No.

—¿Puedes tocar la batería?

—No veo qué tiene eso que ver con nada.

Me mecí sobre mis talones y crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho.

—¿Eres un artista en solitario, Ry? Porque si es así, entonces tendremos que desechar las pistas que ya tenemos y empezar todo de nuevo.

Él se plantó ante mí, y el micrófono en su mano cayó al suelo.

—No. De ninguna manera. Esas cosas que grabamos el otro día eran fantásticas.

—Cierto. Fueron fantásticas, porque Jorge escribió canciones increíbles y tú tienes una banda increíble que te respalda. Sin eso, no eres más que un pedazo de mierda saltando por el escenario y gritando tonterías inútiles. Yo no colaboro con tonterías inútiles. Es mejor que reconozcas lo que puedes hacer por ellos, Ry, y no al revés, porque te garantizo que si Jorge se va lo puedo conectar con otra banda en un santiamén. Tú solo serás un recuerdo para algún sujeto en algún lugar que te haya visto tocar alguna vez. Tienes que sobreponerte, como ayer, y dejar de perder el tiempo de todos. Y si no puedes hacer eso, yo, por supuesto, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que cuidar a un aspirante a estrella de rock.

Me miró en silencio, tratando de juzgar lo serio que iba. No jugaba a la hora de respetar al resto de tu banda. Sabía que solo era un cantante muy bueno, pero que no podía hacer lo que hacía sin el resto de los chicos, y un talento como el de Jorge no iba a ser tomado a la ligera. Ryan y yo estábamos en el medio de una contienda de miradas cuando oí un silbido y a Jorge decir:

—¿Quién es la nena? Por Dios, estoy enamorado. Ella incluso trajo cerveza y pizza.

Miré por encima de mi hombro y vi a Tenten dejar las cosas dentro de la sala de control. Tenía una gran flor de seda en su cabello castaño y sus gafas posadas en su nariz. Llevaba un par de jeans que eran más ajustados que los míos, si eso era posible, y una especie de camiseta blanca floreada que colgaba por completo de un hombro. Sí, era una nena absolutamente y ahora que ella estaba aquí, en el interior del círculo íntimo, no era tan jodidamente extraño e inquietante como pensé que sería. Ella movió los dedos hacia mí en un pequeño saludo y se dejó caer en la silla. Levanté la barbilla hacia ella y volví a Ryan. Por dentro me preguntaba por qué se veía tan bien que ella estuviera aquí.

—Mira, mi consejo es que no arruines una buena cosa. Ustedes suenan bien, pero solo cuando tocan juntos. Pon bajo control a tu ego y discúlpate con tu banda. No voy a poner mi nombre en algo de lo que no estoy orgulloso, y ahora mismo suena como basura. Vamos a comer una pizza y tomar un par de cervezas y ve a hacer las paces. ¿De acuerdo?

Se quedó en silencio durante un largo rato, pero finalmente asintió a regañadientes y se dirigió a donde Jorge estaba de pie delante de la cabina de control viendo a Tenten mientras ella revisaba su teléfono. Empujé la puerta para abrirla y casi trastabillé cuando ella me sonrió.

—Hola.

—Hola, otra vez. Te eché de menos esta mañana.

Ella se estremeció un poco y bajó su teléfono.

—Lamento eso, solo tenía que... —Se interrumpió con un encogimiento de hombros—. Correr.

Me incliné sobre ella y puse mis manos en el respaldo de la silla, por lo que yo estaba viendo hacia abajo, hacia ella, y ella no tenía otra opción más que mirarme. Había algo en esos ojos teñidos de whisky, algo potente y claro. Esta chica era peligrosa. Quería hacer cosas para ella, hacer cosas por ella que nunca había querido antes.

—Tengo que decirlo, Ten, prefiero que corras hacia mí, no lejos de mí.

Ella inclinó la cabeza un poco hacia atrás y levantó las manos para que descansaran en mi cintura. Una mezcla de calor y algo más serio se envolvió en mi estómago. Quería todo sobre ella en mi cerebro. Quería recordar cada mirada, cada toque y cada gusto. Cuanto más tiempo tuviera con ella, más no podía evitar la sensación de que era como los relojes derretidos tatuados en todo mi antebrazo; que ella no era más que una ilusión, un sueño al que yo estaba tratando de aferrarme antes de que se desvaneciera.

—No estaba huyendo de ti, Neji. Simplemente no estoy segura de qué se trata todo esto y qué hacer con todo eso.

—Ni yo tampoco, pero, ¿no tiene más sentido que tratemos de resolverlo juntos, en lugar de salir del paso por nosotros mismos? Sea lo que sea que es, está funcionando muy bien para este momento, así que vamos a dejarlo en paz.

Arrugó la nariz, lo cual fue tan lindo con sus sexys gafas puestas, que no pude resistirlo y me incliné para besarla. Quería mantenerlo profesional porque teníamos una audiencia, pero ella sabía como café, secretos, y un lugar en el que realmente quería estar. Por no hablar, que puso los dedos bajo el borde de mi camiseta y los clavó en mis costados. Podía besarla todo el día — para siempre— pero ella apartó su cabeza de mí tan rápido que me recordó el alcohol de sus ojos, y yo todavía estaba un poco molesto con ella por abandonarme esta mañana. Le di un pequeño mordisco con los dientes y me aparté de la silla, lo que hizo que girara dando vueltas con un chillido.

—En serio, Ten. Los dos somos inteligentes. ¿Por qué no podemos hacer esto, tener sexo y algo funcionando un poco más entre nosotros?

Ella bajó su pie en el suelo para detener la silla y se encogió de hombros.

—Podemos. Quiero. Solo estoy tratando de ser cuidadosa al respecto. Cuando yo no era muy cuidadosa con las cosas en el pasado, realmente dejaban una huella desagradable.

Extendí la mano, la cual ella agarró a medida que la ponía de pie. Yo le tiré en un abrazo y metí su cabeza debajo de mi barbilla. Encajábamos juntos de esa forma justo como se suponía que fuera. Ella puso las manos en los bolsillos traseros de mis jeans y apoyó su frente en mi garganta.

—Si pudieras decirme cómo evitamos hacerlo, Ten, estoy dispuesto a escuchar. Las únicas marcas que quiero dejar en ti son aquellas que disfrutes que estén ahí.

Su suave cabello rozó mi cuello y ella me empujó un poco más cerca.

—Un día, tal vez, pero por ahora vamos a tratar de disfrutar de lo que es, sin todo el equipaje sobre nosotros.

Sentí que mis cejas se dispararon en alto, pero los chicos de la banda habían entrado en la cabina, y ya no estábamos solos. Pasé mi mano por su espalda y palmeé su trasero con la palma de mi mano. Ella se sobresaltó un poco y me empujó.

—Creo que el tipo es quien normalmente trata de vender ese arreglo a la chica.

Esos ojos ambarinos brillaron con humor, y lo único que quería hacer era conseguir desnudarla y poner mis manos sobre ella. Ella era simplemente otra cosa, y yo no estaba seguro de qué hacer con ella o con la forma en que ella me destrozaría tan rápido. No tenía tiempo para seguir dándole vueltas, porque Jorge se abrió paso a la fuerza entre nosotros y comenzó a mecer su brazo arriba y abajo de una manera que era cómico de ver. Retrocedí unos pasos y busqué una cerveza, mientras que Ryan hizo lo posible para seducirla. Ella los miró a todos con sus grandes ojos y se volvió a sentar en la silla, mientras todos charlaban con ella.

Vi todo el escenario con diversión. Era una chica muy hermosa y podía aguantar por sí misma. La había visto encargarse de borrachos con más años que estos chicos y no romper a sudar, pero quizás porque yo estaba viendo y teníamos algo aún sin nombre pasando, ella los estaba mirando con cuidado y no siendo su habitual ser auto relajado. Ellos le estuvieron disparando rápidamente preguntas; ¿cómo me conoce, teníamos algo, cuál era su banda favorita, había oído hablar de ellos, cuál era su canción favorita, iba a quedarse y verlos tocar? Solo se les quedó mirando boquiabierta hasta que supongo que tuvo suficiente, y luego vino y se plantó a mi lado sólidamente. Ella pasó un brazo alrededor de mi cintura y los miró como si fueran una manada de lobos y no un montón de músicos adolescentes obsesionados.

—¿Siempre son así?

—Cuando una chica caliente está por aquí, lo son. ¿No sabes que la mayoría de los chicos forman bandas, o aprenden a tocar un instrumento, para meter chicas en la cama?

Ella me miró y me reí de la incredulidad que resplandeció en su brillante mirada. Le entregué la cerveza y les indiqué a todos que volvieran al trabajo. Ahora que ella estaba aquí, lo único que quería hacer era terminar y llevarla a casa, o llevarla contra la pared, o llevarla al asiento trasero de mi auto. Yo no era exigente, pero estaba impaciente. Ella era como la música, algo que anhelaba, algo que sentía profundamente en mi sangre y de lo que no estaba seguro de qué hacer con ella.

—¿Por qué creo que tú no necesitaste ninguna de esas cosas para meter chicas en la cama cuando tenías su edad?

La miré por el rabillo de mi ojo y me dirigí de nuevo a la mesa de mezclas. Ella me siguió y continuó sorbiendo de la cerveza mientras se cernía sobre mi hombro. Ahora que tenían una audiencia tan atractiva, los chicos no estuvieron perdiendo el tiempo y arrancaron en la pista que habían estado sin meter la pata soberanamente con renovado vigor y entusiasmo.

—Porque no lo hice. Aprendí a tocar la guitarra porque quería escribir canciones. Me uní a una banda porque tenía cosas que quería decir, y saltar gritando letras de punk-rock me convenía en ese momento.

Puso su mano en la parte posterior de mi cuello y me estremecí un poco ante el frío, porque estaban frías de aferrarse a la lata de cerveza.

—Y ahora, gritas y vociferas canciones de heavy-metal porque estás enojado por tu papá y tu mamá todo el tiempo, y eso te conviene —lo dijo como una afirmación totalmente natural y eso me hizo temblar de nuevo, porque estaba tan en lo cierto—. Puedo escuchar, también, Neji. Tal vez si me dices por qué estás tan enojado, yo puedo ayudar.

Encendí un par de interruptores y jugué con algunos de los diales para bajar el tono de la guitarra.

—Tal vez cuando estés lista para hablar conmigo acerca de esas elecciones no tan inteligentes, podríamos dejar las cuentas claras.

Mi ira había estado conmigo tanto tiempo, vivía en un lugar tan oscuro dentro de mí, que no sabía lo que pasaría si la traía a la luz. Tenía miedo de que fuera a tener el poder para cubrir todo y quemar todo mi mundo hasta las cenizas. Esos dedos fríos se movieron desde la parte trasera de mi cuello hasta mi hombro y ella le dio un apretón.

Nos quedamos así durante las próximas tres canciones. Ella solo observó mientras yo les daba a los chicos instrucciones y trataba de construir el mejor tema de cada canción como podía. En un momento, ella me entregó la cerveza de vuelta, y antes de darme cuenta, teníamos todo el álbum armado y era casi medianoche. Los chicos estaban emocionados y querían salir. Todas las disputas anteriores habían sido puestas a un lado porque ellos sabían, al igual que yo, que acabábamos de producir un álbum de muerte que, sin duda, los llevaría a firmar un contrato.

Quería tener a Tenten a solas y pedirle que se desnudara, a excepción de sus lentes, de modo que rechacé la invitación y traté de ahuyentarlos hasta la puerta. Ella se quedó donde estaba y se fue a limpiar el desorden que cinco chicos, cerveza y pizza habían hecho. Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta y pasar el seguro cuando Jorge se detuvo, y volvió a donde yo estaba. Él extendió su mano y la sacudió con ganas.

—Realmente eres un músico increíble, Neji. Nadie más habría sido capaz de hacer lo que acabas de hacer.

Asentí ante el cumplido.

—Y esa chica... —Él dejó escapar un silbido—. Yo estaría escribiendo canciones sobre ella cada vez que pudiera, hermano. Así que cualquier cosa que estés haciendo, sigue así, porque absolutamente quiero ser tú cuando sea grande.

Me reí y lo despaché. Cuando entré de nuevo en la sala de grabación, Tenten se fue al estudio y estaba pasando su dedo a lo largo de uno de los cuellos de mis guitarras eléctricas que almacenaba allí. Ella era tan perfecta, tan correcta, que algo se volteó boca abajo en mi pecho y me hizo difícil el respirar por un segundo. Cuando se dio la vuelta, sus ojos estaban serios y había algo maquinando allí.

—Neji, no tenía ni idea de que tenías todo esto.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Ella hizo un gesto con la mano en torno al estudio y tocó la guitarra, haciendo un sonido estridente.

—El estudio, la forma en que fuiste con esos chicos. No tenía ni idea de que fueras como una especie de dios del rock. La forma en que has hecho que esos chicos suenen, quiero decir, sabes lo mucho que odio esa música, pero lo convertiste en algo tan hermoso.

Normalmente me encogía de hombros cuando la gente adulaba lo que podía hacer, pero si le hizo ver algo más en mí, no iba a quitármelo de encima a la ligera.

—Es lo que me gusta hacer.

—Es más que eso, ¿no es así? Es lo que has nacido para hacer.

—Lo es. —Todo ese whisky y misterio, todas las cosas que hacían de Tenten mucho más que todo lo demás, se arremolinó alrededor y resplandeció ante mí. Todavía no podía entenderla, pero cuando ella me sonrió y enganchó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me preguntó si estaba listo para ir, la única respuesta que podía darle era—: Diablos, sí.


End file.
